


Fire and Ice

by Gonardo



Series: Fire & Ice series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Bucky, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Hand Jobs, Hockey AU, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Rough Sex, Some angst, Some mild abuse, Suicide, Top Steve, flash backs, mild violence, some non-con in flashbacks, talks of bodily functions, upcoming abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 51,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two hated each other since they first laid eyes on one another. Fought each other every chance they got. Then one is traded to the other's team. They are expected to get along now. And start to question just what is underneath that so called anger...<br/>I added the tag because of what happens to Bucky in his past. It really starts to hint at it in chapter 15. I will add the chapters that go into that here, and will put a warning at the beginning. Just to be safe. I think it's safe to say from chapter 15 and on up it does mention it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trade

The two hated each other. Like you wouldn't believe. They would snarl at each other. Beat each other senseless when ever their teams played. And when they didn't. In a bar, hotel, even in the back of a taxi cab. It was never a pretty sight. And their partners would get into it too. They can't remember why they hate each other so much, just that they do. Then out of the blue one of them was traded to the other's team. "What!" Bucky shouted on his cell phone, inside his hotel room with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still damp.

"Sorry kiddo." His agent told him. It was his uncle. "I told them it was a bad idea, but they didn't listen to me."

"Fuck!"

Steve wasn't too happy about it either. Team president had to calm him down. "It's best for this team."

"You know we hate each other!"

"Too damned bad. He's on your team now. If you can't make this work, it makes you and everyone else on this team look bad. And it will make him look bad. You're captain of this team. This team has never won before. It's going on fifty years and no championship. You and him are a lot alike. I wanted this trade. So Steve, please, put your ego aside. Get it together."  
_____________  
Steve slapped the alarm clock. The events from the previous day came flooding back. He groaned out loud. Got up to take a quick shower. Brushed his teeth, grabbed a bagel and was off. Got a cup of coffee at the gas station as he put gas into his SUV. Arrived early to deal with the press. There wasn't a lot to deal with locally. But their team was getting looked at by media across the country. And this trade had a lot of people wondering how it was going to work out. For the most part the guys who worked for the paper were quiet but very tactful when asking questions. The guys on the radio side were nothing short of amazing. All having being involved in hockey long term. Wether it was playing the sport or coaching it. And the on the television side one of the broadcasters was asked back to commentate on the national televised games. It felt like an extended family. 

Steve didn't play hockey until he was older. His body wouldn't let him. He did skate and did that well. Graceful. All long limbs and hair. His mom would beam with pride. He smiled gently at the memory. It was his last year of high school when he started to fill out. The coach noticed how he could skate. He talked him into getting him to try out for the team. It was a disaster, but he never gave up. Two years later he was playing in the lower leagues. Got a call up and never looked back.

He could smell that cologne and he knew who it was right away. "Bucky!" He snarled under his breath. He was all ready talking to one of the guys who worked for the paper. One of the broadcasters called out to him. Steve grinned. The guy was short. As short as Steve used to be. 

"Good to see you." He shook his hand. It was like he knew he needed the contact. 

"Right back at you." He replied.  
______________  
Bucky answered the questions with ease. He talked to the man before. He always made him feel comfortable. And because of that it was easy to let your guard down just enough. He had his hair pulled back, tank top on. He arrived at the crack of dawn. Needed to work out his frustration. His left arm had a sleeve of tattoos. The most noticeable was on the upper part of his arm was one that looked like Captain America's shield. At first it was a star, a red one. But he begun to hate it. Then thanks to the comics, that changed. They finished the interview. Shook hands after. His nostrils flared when he seen Steve come closer. There was just something about him... He hated it about himself. Steve seemed so clean cut, while he was fire and passion. Steve was ice. But more than that he wanted nothing more than to pound into that body in a total different way. With his aching cock. It was like Steve read his mind because he looked at him. Pupils growing large. Anger probably. Bucky was pretty sure it wasn't lust.   
_______________  
They had gotten into a fight. First game in, no one was surprised by it. What they were surprised by was the mutual attraction. You could cut through it. All that built up tension. The guys didn't say anything. They would get their asses kicked. No thanks. Steve hit a guy so hard in a fight that the guy threw up in the penalty box. Didn't stop him from coming after Steve again. Steve got flack because he wouldn't back down. And if you tried to knee a guy or go for his head, watch your ass. He was coming to lower the boom on you.

Bucky had more flair. He liked to get under other players' skin. Smooth talked when he wanted. But could curse you until you blushed. And that wasn't easy. He'd never go below the belt with the insults or hits. Didn't mean he wouldn't return the favor it you did it to him first.

So there they were, throwing insults. Steve telling Bucky... "You know nothing about my team" 

To Bucky saying "I probably know more about them than you do with all the tape that I have studied"

The coach got in both their faces and told them to shut the fuck up. That he was in control and that it was his team. And not to fuck up the game just because they got sticks up their asses. Bucky was embarrassed somewhat, but admired the old man for sticking up to him. Steve on the other hand, was not about to back down. The coach turned to him. "Did you not call me and ask me what my intentions were when I got the job?"

"Yes sir."

"And what did I tell you. Don't bother to say that you don't remember, because I know you do."

He sighed. "That you wanted to bring a championship to this franchise."

"What else did we talk about?"

"I asked you what it would take on my part to make that happen."

"Do you think I'm straying from that?"

"No sir."

"Then don't make an ass out of me or yourself. I'm here to win. I'm here to bust your balls. It hasn't changed. So you two don't get along. Not the first time it happened. Won't be the last. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you two fuck it up for the rest of us. Now I need you all to listen to Joe over here. I lost my train of thought and seen something I didn't. Joe?"

The assistant coach talked about the power play units. Steve watched but it didn't really hit home. Bucky ignored because he was on penalty kill. But jumped when he heard his name being called. "Excuse me?"

"Barnes and Rogers will be on the same unit."

"But I don't play on the power play."

"Do now, besides you got hell of a shot kid."

When would they ever stop calling him kid?  
_______________  
They ended up winning the game. They scored on the man advantage twice, Bucky scored and had an assist. The coach had that cocky all knowing grin on his face again. But Bucky doesn't think he's ever had a man talk so much in his life. He was always saying something, in someone's ear. It wore him out more than the physical play. And he knew how to play a physical game. Knew how to be physical in the bedroom too. He and his partner, man or woman, always walked away with bruises. They never complained, in fact they liked it rough too. He would never do anything they didn't want. And always ask before penetration. 

He talked after the game. Got more hand shakes and pats on the back. And a dirty look from Steve. But he still mumbled that he did a great job. Then walked out after and went to his car.   
They had a couple of days off before they had to play again, this time on the road.  
_______________  
Steve tossed and turned until two in the morning, until his brain and his body finally agreed to give in and let him go under. He dreamed of Bucky. That left arm doing things to himself. He was in the shower, water cascading down his tan skin. Muscles slick. He looks into Steve's eyes, grinned. "Just admit it," he purrs "you always wanted to watch me get off..." Bucky cums, looking him in the eye. Steve groans out loud. Then wakes with a start. Curses, feeling the cooling stickiness on his belly. Takes off his soiled clothing, puts them in the wash then washes himself clean. He falls asleep on the couch watching tv.


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like they are roommates, wonder how they will feel about that...

Steve's ex roommate just happens to be the guy who got traded. Which means he would have a new one. He walks into the hotel, wearing his suit. Carrying his own bag. Gets his room keycard and makes his way into the elevator. Always hated them. Made him nervous, over aware. But it was a necessary evil. His teammates were now filing into the hotel, including Bucky. He wore a black suit with blue accents. Hair slicked back. His teammates teased him. He just chuckled. May as well make one hell of an impression. He is given his copy of the keycard.

Steve is adjusting his pillows as Bucky walks in. They look at one another in the soft light. Neither one saying anything. Steve was the first to break eye contact. Clears his throat. "Going out?"

"For a little while. Light sleeper?"

"Yeah." He places his ear plugs on the table beside his bed.

"I doubt I will bring any company. Too focused on the up coming game." Steve shrugs.

"Just let me know if you do..." 

"Okay." Bucky tries not to stare as the blonde moves to ready for bed. Removing his suit for a shirt and boxer shorts. "Right, I will be back sometime later. Get a good rest." Steve pauses as he goes to remove his shoes. Raising a brow. But says nothing.  
_____________  
Bucky sits at the bar and shoots down offer after offer. All of the ladies walked away shocked. All he needed was a hard drink. Anything to erase his thoughts. He doubt Steve would like it if Bucky had the hots for him. He placed his face on his palm. After a few more drinks, he leaves the bartender a tip and flags down a taxicab. Pays when he's back at the hotel. Is mindful of Steve's sensitive hearing and is quiet as can be as he opens the door. It's dark when he gets back. Steve is on his side, back facing Bucky. His breath even and relaxed. Well at lease he wasn't snoring, yet anyway.

He grabs his night clothes from his bag, sneaks to the bathroom. Takes a quick shower and puts on a tank top and shorts. It was his ritual back home. He sighs. He was going to have to find a place to stay. Right now it was with one of the assistant coaches. Nothing wrong with that. But he liked being on his own. But a pang in his belly told him that he was lying to himself. 

He pulls back the covers and lays back on the crisp sheets. Lays his arm under his head and closes his eyes. In mere minutes he was drifting off to sleep...  
_______________  
The ride to the arena was uneventful. Two thirds of the guys had their noses pressed to their phones or tablets. A couple of guys were playing cards. Bucky grins. His uncle did that to pass the time. Before technology came along. He loved his phone, computer and tablet. But there was something about having some one on one with someone without the outside world getting in the way of that. The team bus pulled up. They walked out, the wind picking up and catching their coats and hair. Breath visible in the cold air. 

They guys settle into the visitors locker room. The coach goes to the white erase board and writes down the lines and defensive pairings. Steve centered the top line. Bucky was playing wing. Starting on the third line and would work his way un to the second line by the end of the game. 

Things didn't go their way, in fact the score belied how bad it really was. 3-2. But they couldn't stay out of the box, and due to that could not sustain any offense in the other teams d-zone. Some of the penalties were bogus. Two 5 on 3's and one 4 on 3. At least they weren't playing in their own division. But a loss was a loss.  
_______________  
Steve and Bucky didn't talk much outside the game. Getting Steve to open up was absolutely painful. He'd grunt, roll his eyes and just get impatient. Bucky tried to understand why, he really did, but he just stopped trying after a while. He'd rather be hated than have the down right cold apathy that was thrown his way. 

People would give him a sympathetic glance when Steve acted that way. There had to be something underneath it all. Right?

They all had back stories. Sometimes the guys would click and sometimes they wouldn't. Bucky has been on a team where they would play the game, but there was tension in the locker room. He only got that vibe from one man. Wondered if he resented him being traded for his former room mate. But he'd be damned if he would push Steve for the answer. And the others weren't exactly volunteering him any information. 

Two games later he suffered an injury. Twisted his ankle. Can't have a bum ankle when you are on skates. He sat in the press box, bored out of his mind. He hated watching and not being able to contribute. 

Steve was off his game a bit. He wondered if playing on wing would help. Or just changing up his coverage. Maybe he'd tell the coach when they went over video.   
_______________  
Steve was pissed. Nothing was going his way. He'd get called on every little so called hook or slash. Get kicked out of the face off circle. The frustration was mounting. They more he'd press, the further he would stop doing the things he did best.

He agreed to meet up with Bucky to see what he had seen. He was that desperate. What was the worst that could happen?


	3. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve both dream of their shared past...  
> Their meeting is upcoming as well...

Steve can't stand it! Bucky on the other side of the ice, on his knees, stretching. Chewing bubble gum, occasionally blowing bubbles. He has the smirk that is always written on his face. He flirted with everyone! Both the guys and the girls. It didn't matter. He oozed charisma and confidence. He catches Steve looking at him, and he gives him a downright cock hardening grin. Blue gray eyes shone as he lowers his head some, teeth bright. Steve felt the flutter of attraction. Nope, he thought to himself, I am not falling for this guy!

It was guys like him that ended up fucking him nice and good, and oops, I'm married, or it was a one time thing. No hard feelings right? He always gave him a wary look, or shrugged him off. Bucky hated that, like he wasn't important. And he tried to be friendly enough before the game, not too much so. But fuck, the guy had a permanent stick up his ass. His cool demeanor was rubbing him the wrong way.

And the press, those pricks were always putting down quotes that they never said. Or it was taken out of context. So what if Bucky said that Steve's personality bored him stupid sometimes. That he was surprised that he could rile up any body on his team. 

Steve retorted that Bucky was a party boy and that he was mad that Steve shot down his advances. Burn. Bucky almost lost it. Muttering to himself that he could make him rock hard, beg, and cum in a matter of seconds. If the man could get it up. Then Bucky's teammate who had rocks for brains seriously injured Steve's good buddy. Hit him against the boards, when he wasn't aware of him. A big no-no. You don't do that, ever. It knocked him un conscience. Steve watched in horror as his buddy was placed into a stretcher, fighting to come to. And the chicken shit who did it was kicked out of the game. But Steve was still angry. And the only one who would stand up to him was Bucky. He should have been smart and just waves his hands and say 'you know I understand, but uh, I'm bowing out'

Bucky was never hit so hard. His jaw hurt like hell after. It took nearly a week for that damned bruise to heal. They fought in the lower leagues. But there wasn't much history behind it. Or much to tell.

And then there was someone from Bucky's past you never talk about ever. Didn't matter if you knew the story behind it or not. It was an ex-coach of his. Steve had muttered under his breath that Bucky's pal was there, and mentioned his name. During the face off at center ice, like it was nothing. Bucky straightened. "What did you say?" He looked at him. Seeing red. Steve just says 'you heard me'

As soon as the puck was dropped, face off won, that's when Bucky grabbed Steve by the jersey and seethes. "Nobody, and I mean nobody ever brings that up. Not if they know what's good for them!" He's so mad he's shaking. Steve just smirks with a tilt of his lip, eyes cold. That time Steve took a beating. He saw stars. He never mentioned the name again, but he seen him. The guy was down right creepy. And would make himself known in the future.  
______________  
No fighting in the all star games...oops. Tell that to them. And they were playing on the same team. They were shouting at each other. Not caring about the cameras, that were everywhere, caught the two of them. Steve had been photographed in a picture with Bucky's sister. He always told her not to date guys who played hockey. Most of them were assholes, himself included. Steve tried to tell him that it wasn't a date. The rumors were wrong. "Are you fucking kidding me Steve? You some kind of saint or something?"

"No, but then you are one to talk aren't you Barnes?" He purred his name. Bucky shivered. "That's what I thought. All talk, and nothing to back it up..." 

Bucky snarled in return, his erection pushing against material. "Oh I have plenty to back it up Steve." He retorts. 

They were separated by the others on the team. Trying to calm them down.

That night Bucky dreamt about Steve. Steve who had his mouth around his cock, asking him if he were so innocent then. He hasn't stopped having those dreams since.  
_____________  
Present Day...

They agreed to meet up at a mutual site. Bucky tells Steve he has some footage to show him. Steve just wants to get past his funk, even if it means asking him for help. They agreed to meet up for coffee first and then head for the rink. Little did they know that they were being watched...


	4. Meeting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky meet up as they try to see just what's wrong with Steve's game play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to say that I can still post new chapters. I edited this one a bit. So this is a new update.

Steve sighs as he stirs his cup of coffee. Even though he takes his black, he's trying to hide his nerves. Worry lines etched along his features, fights back a yawn. Sleep hadn't come easy the night before. Looks up to see Bucky calmly sip from his own cup. Eyes bright and clear, hair brushing against his shoulders. He had on dark jeans that encased muscular thighs and calves. Black boots and a red sweater. His throat looked smooth, jaw freshly shaved. Lips wet from licking them. "So," Bucky says, breaking the silence. "Doctor says I can come back after a couple of games, wants me to be patience and take things slow." He was fortunate that it wasn't a high ankle sprain, which could take up to a few months to come back from.

"Hmm." Is all Steve says. Eying Bucky's hands. The knuckles on his left hand more prominent than the right, due to breaking them in a fight. Lean tan fingers topped off by clean nails. They lay open, relaxed on each side of his coffee. They looked smooth, like his neck. He wondered just how smooth the rest of him was. Steve's leg jerks, breaking his thoughts.

Bucky guesses the man isn't up for small talk. Which was okay with him. What do you say to a guy you punched with relish just a few weeks back. His eyes roam Rogers. He himself wore jeans, dark in color as well. Brown boots, a long sleeved button up shirt and a leather jacket. Eyes a little tired, a nick on his jaw from his morning shave. Watches his chest rise as he takes a deep breath, nostrils flare with a whoosh of exhale.

Steve can feel a dull throb, letting him know a headache was coming. His meds were in the car. He had hoped they would stop. Some turning to full blown migraines. He rubs helplessly at his brow. Bucky notices. "If you want, we can do this some other time." He offers.

"No, I'd rather not put it off." Makes eye contact. "I'm curious to see what you noticed." They finish their coffee and pay and then make their way to the rink. Buck watches as Steve laces up his skates. Trying his best to loosen up. But it doesn't work. He's already over thinking things again. Steve wants nothing more than to get back on track. Be more relaxed. But he keeps pushing himself and the issue. Muscles along his back tighten up in steadying of being fluid with his shots. The stick drags under the pressure. Even his wrist is tighter than usual. He'd make sure to tape it up before the game. He looks back at Bucky who is sitting on the boards, brows burrowed in thought. He looks down at his tablet and back up.

"Do that again." Steve huffs and takes another shot. "Softer this time." Again too much force. "Hmm. Your wrist shots are usually so smooth." Bucky then noticed how he put too much pressure on one leg. He wondered how he could get him back to doing what he did best. "There's better footage that the coaches have. I asked if I could sit in and they agreed. But, yeah..." Trails off. "Um, have you been having any issues? Like with your hip?"

"It has been a little tight." He'd talk to the physical therapist. Maybe loosen him up a bit. It wasn't too bad where it would catch, but just enough to have his leg stiffen up during his shots. Limiting some movement. He skates around the ice. Testing it out some.  
__________________  
They nod at each other as they both go to their cars and leave. Steve takes his meds as soon as he gets home. But for some odd reason, being around Bucky had soothed him, and not gotten his hackles up. He'd over analyze it if it weren't for his headache. He lays down for his pre-game nap. This time he falls into a deep sleep. And slept through his phone alarm. And was late to the arena. He apologizes for it but gets waved off. He's usually punctual. Which meant he would have to study the film of his form at another time. A big part of him is relieved. Bucky just told the coaches to keep the film ready for him. 

He plays his usual minutes, his coach still having faith in him. They win the game 3-1. Their goalie just a minute away from a shut out. The other team pulled their goalie and scored. The guys felt bad, but the just brushed it off. Saying 'next time boys'

__________________  
Steve answered the questions that he was asked politely. Making eye contact with the reporters. One sensed that was something was wrong but didn't push the issue. Bucky saw it all unfold while in the hallway. Watched others who didn't have to take questions make their way to hit the showers. There was a yelp as one was slapped with a towel. Bucky couldn't hide his grin. Some of them just didn't grow up. Himself included. Finally he was handed the film that he asked for and gave his thanks. He'd watch it when he got back to the house. There was a small guest house out back that they let him crash in. All that was asked of him were three things, clean up after yourself, join the family for dinner, and you were responsible for your guest. He didn't grow up a neat freak, but he kept the place nice. The family dinners were delicious so that wasn't a problem. And it had been a while since he had company of any kind. Well until Steve showed up several hours later.

It was two in the morning and they both were staring at the screen. Steve hadn't noticed his mistakes on film until Bucky pointed them out. His shoulder was down, which changed the angle of the stick. Leg was also dragging a little bit during his shot. Steve grunted. He had his hip worked on, and he noticed a difference right away. Had a schedule to have it worked on. 

Steve glanced at Bucky as he explained that he also was having trouble in the penalty kill. But he said one thing at a time. His minutes raised since Bucky was out injured. Steve suddenly realized just tired he was. With the meds and playing all those minutes, his eyes started to droop. He jerked awake, guilty. “Don't worry about it. Get some sleep here on the couch. I don't mind. Unless you want the bed, I can take the couch.” Bucky tells him.

“No, that's okay. I'll sleep here. Just until dawn.” The clock read 3:38 AM. “Or a little later...” He wasn't aware of Bucky covering him up as he drifted off to a deeper and much needed sleep...


	5. Setteling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a couple of paragraphs at the end of chapter 4. Since Bucky and Steve were supposed to go over video together and I made it more personal. Instead of at the arena, they were at Bucky's.

While Bucky was all smiles when he was healthy enough to come back, Steve was the exact opposite. His hip had gotten worse. So it was his turn to sit out for a few games. There was some swelling and it wasn't responding to treatment. Also the headaches had turned into migraines. So there he was, up in the press box with sun glasses on. Wearing his tan suit and some random tie. The camera panned on him for a moment, the commentators explaining why he was out. His eyes roamed the ice. From this height, there was no glare. He had thought of getting one of those visors that was tinted. Vision was a lot more sensitive. 

His cell phone went off, time for his pill. It would have to wait. Not many knew about his bi-polar disorder, just those who needed to know. The team doctors were informed just in cased it shows up during the random test. For the most part, the emotions were even keel. In all honesty there were times where he had to hold back, during one of his mood swings. The anger had been vicious, had it been let loose and directed at someone he wouldn't be able to trust himself. 

He took in a deep breath and took a drink of water. Watched as Bucky baited a defense-men and then caught another one unaware. As the co-commentator would way 'he gave them the ol' nine of hearts.' Steve felt his lips stretch into a grin. Barnes then fed it to a line mate who then scored. “He's one sneaky son of a bitch, I'll give him that.” Steve hated it when he did that to him. Would get a wink and even a blown kiss his way. He knocked him on his ass as he went to the other team's bench to get high fives. Everyone got a chuckle out of that. Even Bucky. Because Steve had shown some emotion. That's what Bucky lived for. Pissing the other guy off. Get them off their game. He was such a little shit. But no one could deny that he was good at it. They'd be lying to themselves if they said otherwise. 

The team won. And they were a point ahead in the standings. Two points for a win, 0 for a regulation loss. 1 point if you made it until the end of regulation and it was still tied after over-time. You'd get an extra point if you won the shoot out. Steve hated the shoot out but what can you do? In the playoffs you just played until one team scored. That is what he favored, but it was what it was. 

He went down to the locker room and gave the guys a pat on the back. Said he'd be back when he could. They believed him. Steve was passionate, even though he tried to rein it in sometimes. Some see it, others don't. It wasn't up to him. He played for the team, and the fans. It was just some 'fans' were never satisfied with what you do. And they would flood the boards with post after post. He was sometimes called a 'robot.' Or 'wooden' and even a 'puppet with strings.' Did it hurt, hell yeah. He was only human after all. While Bucky was called a 'hot-head' or a 'show-off.' Players like him were often called 'little balls of hate' because they wouldn't stand down to anyone. Not even if the guys were several inches taller. He had seen him take down a guy who had half a foot on him. “I lead with my shoulders” he had said. Low center of gravity. But what was funny... he had managed to do it at least a couple of times to the same player. Like the first time was a fluke. 

Steve stopped short, but shook Bucky's hand, who was in shock. “The way you un-pantsed those guys. Classic!” A low laugh rolled out of his chest.

“Oh.” He managed to reply. He couldn't read his eyes. But his handshake was firm. “Thanks.” A bright almost boyish smile broke upon his face, lighting up his blue eyes. Causing the corners to crinkle. Steve inhaled sharply, but said nothing else. Just gave a curt nod and went to talk to the goal tender. Leaving Bucky to wonder if he fucked up somehow. He didn't give it another thought. Better than the alternative. He grabbed his stuff and made his way to the showers. He hummed along to a song he had stuck in his head. A guy in the stall next to him complained how awful it sounded. 

“I never did say that I could sing, asshole.” They both laughed. “Better start bringing some ear plugs, because it only gets worse from here.” A harder laugh. He gave a playful snort in reply. “Prick.” He joked. 

“Oh, you just finding that out?” The guy's good buddy had said. “You have a lot to learn about this douche.” Got a bottle thrown his way. “Love you too, swedish meatball.” He gave a sardonic chuckle then walked to his stall. But not before stage whispering “look out though, he pranks everyone. And I mean everyone. Well except Steve...”

“Oh shit.” The guy said with an accent, Bucky hadn't quite noticed before. “Learned my lesson there...”

“You gotta tell me that sometime.”

“You got it. Next road trip, you can buy me a drink, and I will tell you the story.”

Bucky hums. “Sounds good.” He lathers up his hair and massages his scalp. Keeping his eyes closed out of habit then rinses the suds out. When he's done, he steps out and grabs his towel. Dries off then wraps it around his waist. Humming softer now.

_________________  
Steve sees him out of the corner of his eye, and wishes he hadn't. Hair still damp, muscles bunching under tan skin. Got a whiff of his body wash, and nearly whimpered. Could you get a boner by just smell alone? Because he swore he was about to tent his pants. He rubs his hand over his mouth. Which had started to water. Heard that sensual voice talk to someone inside the locker room. He looked around to make sure no one could see, and pressed his palm into his semi-erection to keep it from showing. He doubted it did any good. Sighs and makes his way outside the arena. The cold air that slaps against him is a much needed relief. Puts on a different pair of glasses as he pulls out. He knows he's not supposed to be driving, but it settled enough for him to drive the short trip home. His dog awaits him with a kiss. The neighbors always watch out for him when he leaves. He felt guilty about it, tried to give the boy a good home, but a week later they were reunited. It was meant to be. 

Took his medications for the night and lays back with a small ice pack for his head. It mere moments he is relaxed enough for sleep. He dreams of Bucky again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'the ol' nine of hearts' is when a player fools the defendent. Making him look like an idiot. Darren Pang says this during a broadcast and I had to use it. I'm a huge Blues fan. I hope I explained that well enough. I miss hockey :(


	6. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems as though I can't stop. Think I have the start of the next chapter set up. Gah, plot bunny bouncing around. Trying not to get too ahead of myself. Sorry if there are any mistakes :/

Steve drifted in and out of consciousness. For those watching it unfold, it was a scary thing. Being hit so hard on the jaw, or on the head a certain way, and then go down and just stay there... Bucky lost it. They had to hold him down since he wasn't on the ice when it happened and he would get into a lot of trouble for instigating a fight. His line-mate tried, but the chicken shit just laughed and skated away. If they caught him in a bar in town, he'd be seeing the same stars as their captain was. 

The trainer called his name. It sounded far away. “Yeah?” He asked. Eyes glazed and far away. The lights above hurt, so he closed them. Only to have someone ask them to keep them open. Not to fall asleep. It was like he was in a dream, his body unattached. Floating above him. Took unsteady breaths. 

“Shit Steve. We need to get you to the hospital and get you looked at.” They were bringing the stretcher over to him. He moaned softly, as the numbness started to turn into pain. “Bring me something, he's going to be sick.” The managed to bring a bag of some sort. It held up and did its job. The trainer didn't even blink an eye. Just rubbed his shoulder. Until he was finished, and would he ever be? He moved his fingers for the crowd and to his friends. Heard Bucky over everyone else, in a desperate voice. Asking if he was going to be all right. And that he'd be there as soon as he could. Steve would be confused. Be where? He started to go under, but that voice pulled him back. No, he was starting to mean too much too soon. They were supposed to hate each other, they... He was being transported to the hospital now. The sirens hurt, as did the motion of the ambulance. 

There were so many damned needles. For blood, for tests, an I.V. He whimpered some. Wishing he could just go to sleep... It sounded so good. But they kept waking him up. He'd growl and lash out. Nearly got physical. The doctor jumped back. Then realized that the nurse had given him the wrong medication. They flushed it out and gave him one that wouldn't counteract what he was on. The relief was almost immediate. He apologized profusely. He gave a small nod and tried to pat the doctor's hand. But was too weak. 

Another hour later he was awoken. Fought it but woke to bright lights in his eyes. Grimaced as pain shot into the nerves. Groaned out loud. But when he passed their tests was allowed to go back to sleep. It repeated until the morning. Until the drowsiness wore off, and that's when it hit him. Shit, that was scary...

***********  
Bucky was livid. Walked into the bar to see his team-mate, the one with the strong jaw and was best friends with the Swede knock a guy backwards. That's when he noticed who it was. He grinned, even though he wished he could of done it himself. He picked himself up off the floor. “Should of went to the hotel, but hey glad you showed up anyway.” He sent him reeling again. Flexed his hands. “That almost wasn't worth it. Almost.” He spat near him, then turned around ordered another drink as nothing ever happened. And the patrons did the same, as if someone just said 'hey folks, nothing to see here.'

The 'swedish meatball' saw him and waved him over, with a hard drink in hand. He had a fading shiner on his own eye. Finally getting into his first fight a few games back. Destroyed the guy. Made a note to never piss him off. He didn't want him to go all Viking Warrior on him anytime soon.

“Hey, any word on Steve yet?”

“Not yet, but if anyone gets word, we will text all of the others of his status.”

Bucky lets himself sigh. “Okay, thanks. Hey bartender, get that man another drink on me.” He chuckled and asked him what he wanted. 

“Anything strong is fine by me.” Held his shot glass up in salute and then downed it without a change of expression. Bucky whistled. 

“Your buddy sure is impressive.”

“That he is.” He said with humor. “We used to me room mates back when we first came up. Didn't last long as we just about killed each other. But we are close, he's like a brother I always wanted. I'm going to be an uncle in a few months.” His eyes lit up. “Fucking amazing man.” 

“Yeah, congrats to him. And you too.” They share a grin.

************  
Steve breathes in deeply as a familiar scent reaches him. Most scents made him feel sick to his stomach, but this time it didn't. He'd analyze that some other time. “Hey.” A soft voice said to him.

“Hey.” He says back. Opening his eyes. Decides the lights still hurt, and lowers them half mast. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking up on our captain. What else. Fuck Stevie, you scared the hell out of us all.”

“I know, and I'm sorry. I still don't remember it all.”

“Don't worry about it.”

“What about...”

“Oh, he got his.” Steve looks over at him. “Not me, but someone else.” Shrugs.

“Good.” Was all he had to say about the matter. Anger clawing its way to the surface.

“How long do they plan on keeping you?”

“Actually,” the doctor says as he walks in. “We're about ready to release him. All tests came back negative. Still a little bruising, but nothing too concerning. In fact it's all ready healing.” He says, impressed. “I want you to do the usual tests they give you. I say it may be a while before you're ready for steady contact and being able to play. I know you hate hearing it, and part of my hates saying it. But you have to take your health and safety seriously.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks doctor, for everything. Sorry about...” He started to apologize.

“Speak nothing of it. Just glad you are okay enough to go home. Although I'd still like someone keep an eye on you when you sleep...”

“Okay.” He agrees, though he doesn't know who yet.

“I'll do that no problem. Anything for a friend.” Both Steve and the doctor raise their brows, but say nothing. Bucky takes him home, waves off the thanks. Said he would be a shitty team-mate if he refused to help. Leaving Steve even more confused. Since when were they friends? Shouldn't they hate each other still? Be at each others throats. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was suck bruises onto said throat. Nip his jaw, and then nibble on the muscles leading down from it. Suck and bite. Marking him. He shakes his head slowly to clear those thoughts. “You okay?” Bucky gives him a quick glance over his shoulder. Worry evident in his tone.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Just clearing my head.”

“Oh, okay. That's good. Turns out I'm not that far from you. Just give me a ring if you need anything. We'll get your SUV back soon.” He continued. Steve just nods, looking lost. “Can't wait to meet your dog. Heard lots of good things about him.”

“They talk about my dog?” 

“Oh yeah. Say you rescue as many as you can. Pretty cool.” He grins.

“Yeah, thanks.” Shifts in his seat. “I found him at the side of the road, which was busy with traffic at the time. About six months old, scrawny thing. Looking for food in the rain. So I pulled over, he was scared at first. Once he caught onto the scent of food, he jumped into the car. Me and my vehicle were a mess by the time we got back, but I didn't care. He ate my damn cheeseburger when I wasn't paying attention. I named him Sly. And he's that, very much so.” He grinned. Always stealing something from his plate. Then look innocent after the fact. “Smart as heck too.” 

Sly nearly knocked him off his feet when he walked in the door. Not an easy thing to do. The dog whined and demanded kisses and attention. Steve just laughed and rubbed his sides. The dog suddenly noticed Bucky. Gave a growl. But then walked closer. Bucky kept calm and placed a hand out, so it could catch his scent. Sly whimpered. Looked up with chocolate eyes. Got a grin, and then it was Bucky who was on his ass in the door way. He laughed out loud. Steve looked at him. Hair flowing behind him, that crinkle near his eyes back, belly shaking. Sly decided to lay on him. 

“Oh my goodness! I do admit, you are very sly.” The dog perked up it's ears at the word, knowing it was his name. “Let me up, you can lay in my lap on the couch, if your owner allows it.”

“I do.” Steve says, hating to break the up the moment. Claps his hands against his thighs, and although Sly gives him sad eyes, he follows directions and gets off of Bucky, but not without stepping on him.

“Oof!” He chuckles. “Okay, now I can get up.” Bucky writes his cell phone number down. “I'll be back later tonight.” He holds up his hands to silence Steve. “Just to check up on you. If everything seems to be going fine, I'll leave. We will take turns calling you in all hours of the night. And something tells me that if something goes wrong, then Sly will let you know. Isn't that right, boy?” The dog gives a happy bark. Bucky clasps Steve's shoulder in his hand. “Glad you're okay.” 

“Uh, thanks.” Sly barks, looking in between them. Bucky leans over and hugs him close. “Wish I could stay and cuddle buddy, but I gotta run.” Sly whines. “I know, later tonight, okay?” A pant of breath is his answer.

***********  
Steve watches him leave. Suddenly visions of the two of them cuddling in his mind. He shudders suddenly, hot and cold all over. “Come on Sly, you must be hungry huh?” The dog races to the food bowl and looks up lovingly at his owner. “Yeah, love you too bud.”


	7. My first kiss went a little like this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love that song... by 3oh!3 and Ke$ha. So fun to listen to. Uh, some feels and angst. So sorry :(

Steve answers the door while on the phone. He just waves him in and Sly is waiting for him. Tongue lolled out, and it almost looks like he's grinning. Bucky walks in from the cold. Snow was not far off. He wore a black sweater this time, and dark blue jeans and the usual black boots. Smelling of icy pine. Steve paces before him, brows lowered in thought. “I said I'm fine. Yes I will call you in the morning. Promise.” He sighs. “Yeah, I know. Yes, and thank you. Bucky is here. Yes, that Bucky. How many hockey players out there with that name that would be over here standing guard? Sorry, I just... Alright. Okay, goodnight.”

He turns off his cordless phone and tosses it onto a matching loveseat. He looks weary. Bucky yearns to comfort him, but leans back on his heels instead. Sly notices the tension in the air. He gets a toy and tries to get his owner to play with him. Who is instead staring at the phone. Bucky makes a noise and the dog looks hopeful, picks it up and brings it to him. He bounds after it after its thrown. Plays with it for a few moments and then brings it back, covered in slobber. Bucky laughs, but picks it up and lobs it again. Sly looks at him, and then runs to the toy. Growling and tossing it in the air. Steve looks over at Bucky who is standing there like he belongs. And just maybe he did...  
+

He was loud in his sleep without meaning to be. Bucky walks in and sees him moaning, and moving side to side. After a sudden cry, he is shaking him awake. Steve comes to with a start. “Shit!” He jerks. “I forgot you were here.” He is covered in a sheen of sweat. “That was a bad one.” But it slowly fades before he can recall what it was. It always did. And he hated it. Maybe he'd finally talk to his therapist about it. What's the worse that could happen anyway?

“You okay? Need anything?”

“Could you get me some fresh water, I'm going to take a quick shower and get some fresh clothes on.” He throws back the sheets and blanket. Groans out loud. “And some sheets for that matter.” It had been a while since he last sweat that bad. 

“I can put them on for you if you show me where they are.” They were in a closet near the laundry room. Sets out to putting the soiled ones into the washing machine and making the bed. Can hear the water turn on as he's making his way back to the master bedroom. Pauses as his thoughts shift. What did he look like under all that spray? As it beads onto Steve's skin and travel down. Did he keep the hair below his waist neat, or was it natural. Bucky's breath quickens at the thought. Sly pads up behind him. Bucky moves into action and replaces the sheets. He's nearly finished when Steve walks into the room. Broad shoulders taper down to a slim waist. He had chest hair, and it was a sexy thing to behold. Bucky really tried no to stare. It looked like the dog was grinning again. Damn that dog. But who could blame him? Steve fishes for boxer briefs then returns to the bathroom to get dressed. Bucky lets out a breath he had been holding.

“Your owner sure is one sexy fuck!” He whispers to Sly, who lifts his ears, and turns his head to the side. Bucky couldn't help it, he had to laugh.

“What's so funny?” Bucky jerks at the sudden sound.

“Oh, Sly. Just being a wise guy.” The dog looks between the two men, whines, and lays down. As if to say 'enough already, just jump each others bones'  
+

After his second nightmare that night, right after the first one, Steve swallows his pride and asks Bucky to sleep on the other side. For some reason the man's presence helped him. 

“Okay. Uh, got anything more comfortable to sleep in?” He asks. Usually went to bed stark naked, but couldn't tell him that.

“Yeah, Second drawer is where I keep my night clothes and pj's.” Bucky treads to the bathroom and changes. His heart beating so damn fast he thought he'd pass out. Thankfully Steve kept it cooler in the bedroom than the rest of the house. Buck hated sleeping when it was hot. He always ended up tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. “You coming or not?” Steve calls out.

“Yeah, hang on.” Stretches his back, then lays down next to Steve. Even though the bed was incredibly soft, he lay stiff.

“Don't make yourself comfortable or anything there, Buck.” That startles a laugh out of them both. He finally relaxed his body. An odd sense of deja vu hitting him all of a sudden. Thought it best to ignore it, but did sneak a peek at his bed partner. Dark lashes fan across his skin. Lips closed as he breathed through his nose. One arm under his neck, the other across his torso. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep. Bucky soon joined him...  
+

A groan woke Bucky. He jerked awake. Steve lay sprawled across on his side of the bed. Mouth open, breaths deeper. Another soft moan follows. But it didn't sound like the ones before. It sounded like... Like he was enjoying himself. Bucky swallowed past the lump in his throat and willed his dick to remain soft. It didn't listen, it was his turn to moan. Shit! What would Steve say if he woke up and noticed...  
+

Steve did. It aroused him even more. He licked his lips and glanced over at Buck. His head was turned the other way, and... Was he biting his lip? Steve shifted closer, the bed made a soft sound of protest. “Bucky?” His voice was lowered due to lust. He watched the brunette jerk. 

“Yeah?” He asked. Didn't get an answer, well not vocally anyway. Steve's hands roamed his body. Bucky felt the breath leave his body, a soft sound of need followed. He squeezed his eyes shut. Hope, praying Steve would stop, that he didn't notice. But no, instead his hand snaked down his shorts and underwear. Hips bucked up. Wait, his hand was cold and clammy. He stopped it. The fingers rub against the trim coarse hairs. Fuck! “Steve?” he asks. Again doesn't get a verbal answer. Damn him. He looks over to see his eyes open, but slightly unfocused. Shit! Cold fear snaked along his spine. “Steve, stop.” He pleads. Reaches over and the rest of him is cold too. Except his mouth. It quiets any more protest. Tongue traces full lips, they open. Bucky moans louder as he tastes Steve. Finally! 

But his brain has other thoughts. He pushes him back slowly. Sees the wet parted lips, the wide pupils. “Are you all right Steve?”

“Tell me you don't want this...”

“I don't, not like this anyway...” It was if someone poured ice cold water on Steve, he jerks away, suddenly angry. “Are you okay?”

“What makes you think I'm not?” He snaps. 

“Uh, you are cold and clammy. And a little over 24 hours ago you got concussed.” His soft tone angers Steve even more.

“Fuck you.” He exclaims.

“I... I don’t' understand.” He pulls back, hurt.

“You look a little thick.” 

Bucky's mouth drops open. “Steve? I thought you weren't in your right mind. I didn't want you to regret anything.” He explains, or at least tries to.

“Are you sure it's because you don't want my hands on you? Are you too good for me?”

“Time out Stevie...”

“Don't Stevie me, asshole.” Sly growls at his owner. “Don't you start.” He tells his pet, who only growls louder. He gets up and nudges the night stand, it did the trick. The bottle tilted over. Steve glances over, suddenly embarrassed. Shit! He forgot to take one. He does so, swallowing the bitterness. Mostly of what his outburst caused. “Sorry.” He mumbles.

“Uh, yeah. Do you want to finish our conversation?” Gets a shrug. “I think you know the answer. I was half erect when you, uh, made me more erect...” He points to his groin. It's still semi-hard, still hopeful. “It is not you Steve. I'm very attracted to you. So much it scares me. But I want it to be... Mutual. And that neither of us question it.”

“Okay. I need some time to think about it.”

“Alright. Call someone if you need anything.” He gets up to put on his clothes that he walked in with. “See you later...then.” With a heavy heart, he leaves and drives back to the guest house. Suddenly he felt so damned alone.

Steve felt the same way, but he'd be damned if he'd admit it to anyone, but mostly to himself or Bucky. Sly jumped onto the bed, the side where Barnes just lay. It was all ready turning cold. Suddenly another mood swing hits him, this time leaving him in tears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like such a bitch! Poor Bucky and Steve. Don't worry, they will get their happy ending.... Heh.


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates are such buzz-kills. I really hope that it didn't interrupt my flow any.   
> anyway, Steve and Bucky find themselves dreaming of one another...  
> And some habits just won't go away...

Bucky dreams deeply that night. Inside that master bedroom, inside Steve. He's rocking his hips back and forth, they are both panting. Steve on his knees before him, his back slick with sweat. But he asks for more, always asking for more. And of course Bucky gives. Suddenly a cry, and semen starts to paint the bed covers. Bucky pulls out just in time to paint his cum along Steve's back. Who moans as it hits him. Hot and sticky.   
+  
Bucky ends up taking a shower after waking up. His body finally having its way and releasing seed while he slept. But it didn't help, not really. It left him feeling empty and hollow. Stood in the spray for several moments, immobile. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Maybe it was best if they avoided each other.  
+  
Steve thought the same thing, for a minute. But he couldn't let go. Thought Bucky a 'fuck 'em and leave 'em' type. Crass. Dirty. He was none of those things. Never was. He jerked. Where the hell did that come from. It was like he knew him, but how. Felt sick as pleading blue eyes etched themselves into his memory. That of a boy really. 'Thirteen' his brain told him... Steve ran to the bathroom and was sick. But the memory played on a loop for the rest of the day...  
+  
“So Steve...” His therapist says. “What's going on inside of that brain of yours?” 

“What isn't?” Steve says. Then lunges ahead with the rest. 

“I thought you didn't like him.” A raised brow. Not judging the gender, but the why.

“I thought so too. But I think I knew him, over a decade ago...” Steve looked hopeful, like the man in front of him had answers. The man sighed. “A part of my life still eludes me. And I have a bad feeling.” Aware. Terrified. Lost.

“Give it time. It will come, and please, don't blame yourself. You have a bad habit of doing that. Oh, and I'm glad to see you're recovering from your injury.” Small talk, to catch him off guard.

“Oh, thanks. And I will try.” It was a lie and they both knew it...  
+  
Steve took a nap, and almost wish he hadn't. Bucky was in it, or should he say, he was in Bucky. His hair sway back and forth as he rode Steve. Muscles tense as he works towards orgasm. Mouth open, letting the sexiest moans slip. “Oh fuck!” He'd breathe, and then Steve was being ridden hard. Tried to slow him down, telling him that he was going to come... Felt Bucky's cum splatter across his belly and chest. Watched the cock jerk as it spurt out his cum. Steve yelled as he emptied inside his lover, who laughed and then shuddered around him...  
+  
When he awoke he was alone, and it was his own semen spread across his stomach. “Shit.” Mumbled on the way to the bathroom. Turned on the water, stripped... And washed away the stickiness.   
+  
The following days, they stepped around each other. Everyone noticed but never let on about it. Air around them different. Instead of hate, it was now lust. Desire. It would have been better if it were hate. Days turned into weeks, Steve cleared for physical contact in practice. Except people danced around him. 

“Come on boys, the man's not going to break.” The coach reminded him. “Bucky!”

“Yeah, coach?” 

“Show them how it's done.” Everyone who was bent over or slouched suddenly stood straight, alert. Eyes wide, mouths parted. 'oh shit, here it comes...' 'lower the boom...'

Bucky slipped into old habits. He skate backward a bit, then charged. Steve tried to ready himself, really he did. But the fucker hit like a freight train. Shoulder to shoulder, legs tangle. Their captain goes flying back, landing on his ass. Bucky, who is now angry as hell, looks over at him. His expression said 'at least make it a challenge for me...' As he starts to turn and skate away Steve gets up. His pride wounded. He manages to slide in and hip check Bucky with everything he's worth. Now it was Bucky who goes down, on his side. He looks up at him, fire in his eyes, and is met with fire. 'old habits die hard'

There was a familiar smirk painted on full dark lips. But nothing compared to the sudden flames flicking along one's belly. Steve laughed under his breath. Watched as Bucky got up and charged him. Before they knew it, gloves came flying off. Steve punches him under his jaw, if it weren't for the mouth guard Bucky had been wearing, his teeth would have clicked. He was instead placing an ankle around Steve's when he wasn't paying attention. Suddenly he was above him, fist raised and ready, only to stop. 

“Alright, you two twenty laps, rest of you boys get cleaned up.”

“Excuse me?” Bucky pipes up, big mistake.

“Thirty.”

“You told me to hit him...”

“Forty, both of you, now.”

They both grumble, giving each other the evil eye, as the rest of the team left them to shower and leave. Neither of them said anything for a while. And when they did, it was mostly grunts and a little of 'this is your fault,' and 'oh yeah, how you do figure?'

By the lap thirty both were breathing hard. At lap forty Bucky all but crawled to the entrance way. Leaving Steve behind. Was already undressed and under the spray when Steve came up from behind him. 

“What the?”

Lips crashed down on his. Swallowing the gasp of surprise. Teeth begin to nibble and tease. Tongue lapping on full lips, seeking entrance. Hands were all over sleek skin, and bunching muscles. Bucky felt his head swim. “Are you sure?” He thought he heard himself ask.

“Yes...” Steve purrs. Gasps when their erections touch. Cups the man's jaw, and kisses him deeply. Their bodies, both slick now, rub against one another. Hands caress flanks, firm buttocks, defined abs. Lips seeking stubble along the jawline, sensitive ear lobes, smooth necks. Eyes heavy lidded when they searched out one another. 

Bucky pour soap between them, aiming for their erections. And lathers them up. Steve purrs. Grabs for Bucky's and starts to pump. While Steve felt his being worked by sure hands. Heavy breathing... Steam billowing out... The fear of being caught... None of it mattered. Bucky was first to cum. He let out a soft moan, almost as if he were in disbelief. Steve watched as the semen made it's way onto his belly, hot streaks of white. “Beautiful.” He whispers into Bucky's ear.

It took Steve a little longer, at first he thought he wouldn't be able to at all. Was about to say something when he felt the pull. Eyes closed as his body erupted. Splashing against Bucky. Felt himself shudder, and then ease. Shoulders slump, a breath of release. Was aware of Bucky nuzzling him. Pulled him closer to his body. They stood there for a little while longer...


	9. Sly the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this yesterday, but my internet was down (boo!)  
> I just started the next chapter late last night. I will be getting back to it soon...  
> expect some smut. (thanks to ohcaptainmycaptain and those stories, not to mention gifs, holy shit batman!)

Bucky waited for the doctor. Memories of their shared passion in the shower stall replaying in his mind. Didn't know who moved away first, and he had expected Steve to pull away in disgust, or embarrassment. Only to smile shyly at him and invited him over later in the week for a movie. 

He was awaiting for his tests back, he hadn't been intimate in a while, and he wore a condom the last time he was. Tried to think back, but only ended up thinking about Steve instead. The door opens. “Good news Mr. Barnes, the doctor you seen prior before joining the team sent the results back. You are clean.” Bucky sighed, gave a sad smile and his thanks. The doctor looked confused. But said nothing else on the subject. Told him to take his anti-inflammatory for his shoulder when needed.

On the walk back to the car, memories nagged at him. A younger version of himself in a family clinic. Not old enough to drive yet. A doctor, what was his name? Zola. A shiver wracked his body. A man had told him to run a battery of test. To make sure 'he didn't pick anything up along the way...' He stutters to a stop. Bastard. Never did tell anyone anything. In fact all the abused boys and girls walked in and out of there. All tested. Never a word to the cops, courts, families. If there were families involved. Often times they were either runaways or brain washed into thinking that they weren't wanted. That this was their only choice of supporting themselves, him... 

Bucky punched a number into his cell phone. “Yeah, I need to see my therapist, as soon as possible. I'm having more flashbacks.” He gets a date set up. Thanks the receptionist, and fights down the bile in his throat....  
*

Steve is also given a clean bill of health. Sighs deeply. Didn't want to jeopardize Bucky's health, or his own, in any way. He thought that Bucky would have shoved him away after their hand job. Looked afraid, but agreed to their upcoming date. Steve couldn't wait. This time he wanted to kiss him, deeply, slowly. No rushing. Gets a phone call. Unknown number. “Care to tell us about your shared past?”

“Excuse me?” He asked, confused. 

“Oh, you know what I mean...” 

A chill snakes its way down his spine.

“Pretty sure you got the wrong number pal.” Hangs up. Nerves now raw.  
*  
Bucky shows up to Steve's door, nervous as hell. Is greeted with a slow sexy smile. Is ushered in, fingertips at the bast of the spine. Goosebumps raise up. The house was warm and inviting. Sly rushed to him, barking happily. “Hey there buddy.” Is nudged with a cold wet nose. “I know, I know. Come on then.” Pats his thigh. This time he was wearing dark slacks, a button up shirt, in red. Hands Steve his black coat. Shuffles in after the excited dog. They both pile onto the couch. Sly is lying on his side, presenting his belly, in which Bucky indulges him. 

The blonde feels a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. So that's how it was going to be, huh? Okay, he'd play along, for a little while at least. Bucky gets to chose the movie. In which he picks an action packed drama. Sly refuses to let his owner take over his turf. 

He sits on the corner of the couch, looking over at Bucky for over half the movie. Who looks right at home. Socked feet propped up over the arm. Eyes wide as he takes in the scenes. Sly with his head on Bucky's thigh, looking at him with adoring brown eyes. By the end of the movie Sly is off, running to the door. Steve lets him out for his nightly ritual.  
*

Sly is sniffing the ground, finding a spot to pee when his hackles rise. Short fur starting to bunch up. A curl of a lip showing teeth. Deep growl. Not liking the stranger who stands at the edge of the property line. The man makes no move, just staring at the house. Sly stalks him, creeping up slowly. Is noticed and is offered a treat. Doesn't fall for it. A needle shines in the moonlight. The dog tries to retreat, but it's too late...  
*

Steve sits next to Bucky who jumps. “Hey.” Breathes deeply. 

“Hey.” An unsure response. Steve presses closer. Cups his jaw, lifting his head slowly. Sees the blue gray eyes stare into his own blue orbs. Thumbs at the quickening pulse. Licks full lips and lowers them down to cover the brunette's. Breathes in the sigh. Tasting the coffee Bucky had earlier. Hears the whimper. 

“Mmm.” He purrs. Tongue testing, teasing. Is given entrance. “So good.” Deep, slow. Hot and slick. Wants to put his mouth to good use else where. Is about to, when he senses something odd.

“What is it?”

“I don't know. The neighbor's dog usually comes over. He and Sly usually play around this same time every night. Let me go have a look.” Breaks contact. 

Once outside he stops cold at what he sees. Eyes adjusting he sees Sly on his side. At first he thought he wore himself out, but then notices that his breathing is labored. He claps his hand and yells out. No response. Strange. Gets closer. The chill in his heart having nothing to do with the weather. Starts to run. “Sly, buddy, can you hear me?” The dog whimpers but is immobile. “What the hell is going on?” A piece of plastic is near by. Going unnoticed. He picks up his dog, terrified. Still no movement. 

“Steve?” Bucky calls out. Sees the man with the animal in his arms. “Is he?” He couldn't finish the sentence.

“No, but I don't know how much longer he'll live.” They rush to the animal hospital where they run a series of test. The vet notices the condition he was in.

“What happened?”

“I let him out so he could use the bathroom. Noticed something was up when I didn't hear him and the dog next door playing. Found him like this.” His voice started to break. Bucky rubs his shoulder. Trying to comfort. 

“It seems as though this dog has been drugged.”

“What do you mean?” Steve's brow furrowed. 

“I won't know for sure until we can get the blood test back, but it's like he's been given what we normally give the animals pre-op.” 

“That doesn't make sense, who would have that on hand, unless you are a professional?”

“I agree wholeheartedly, Steve. This is very strange indeed. We'd like to keep him here, make sure he can breathe properly. Check his vitals. We will call you if anything changes. You can pick him up in the morning otherwise.” Steve could only nod, taking a glance at his pet, then leaving. Bucky keeps his arm around his shoulder.

“Good thing you found him when you did.”

“If I hadn't gotten distracted.” Bucky stiffens. “That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Could you stay the night? I'm worried.”

“Anything for you Steve.” Brushes a kiss along his jaw. Their date would have to wait until another time....  
*

Steve has another nightmare. Bucky is there to assure him that everything is fine. Calmed him down. There was no word yet. Yes he stayed, why wouldn't he? Lays on the bed. Steve talks him into getting underneath the covers. Cuddles on his chest. Listens to the steady heartbeat. The inhale and exhale of breath. Fights sleep as best as he could. But loses the battle. 

Bucky watches the blonde sleep. This was becoming a habit. He had never really been in a long term relationship. With either gender. 16 months was longest one. But it had been on and off again. He finally let her go, telling her she deserved happiness. A marriage and a family. Watched as it happened. Was always afraid that they'd find out his secret. He didn't want that. But it was bound to come out sooner or later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes still there, I tried to proof read it yesterday after I typed it up.


	10. Anything for you, Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, some dirty talk. I had no idea of that mouth of yours Captain. But I think I like it...

Sly was able to go back home the next day. The poor dog was still groggy from the effect of the drugs, but he was alive and that was all that mattered to Steve at the moment. He thanked Bucky for being there for him. Got a bright smile in return. As soon as the sun set, he was no longer comfortable in the house, so he gathered up Sly and packed a duffel bag with a change of clothes. Knocked on the door and smiled as their assistant coach's wife answered the door. “I heard what happened. You can stay in the main house if you'd like.” She offered.

“No, that's okay. I thought I'd stay in the guest house with Buck if that's okay.” 

“Well of course, honey. He is in the other room playing video games with my son.” Steve could hear the commotion and grinned.

“No, let them finish the game.” He did let her walk him and Sly to the guest house. Gave him a bear hug.

“You call the main house if you need anything, you hear?”

“Of course, thanks so much.”

“Not a problem.” He had stayed here his rookie year. Nostalgia hit him hard. They did some minor renovations to the place. Added a small stove in the kitchen area. Updated the bathroom some. His gaze settled onto the windows in the living room. Felt his neck hair shift some. Steve walked over and lowered the blinds and adjusted the curtains. Sly found a spot on the floor. Chewing on some type of bone. Bow still on the corner. He felt his lips curl into a smile at the sight. Bucky must of picked it up for Sly sometime that day. He'd find a way to make it up to him.

Found a clean towel, he turned the faucet on and took a shower, making sure to get cleaned up. Just in case they were intimate later. He really hope so...  
*  
Bucky opened the door to find Sly on the floor. He jumped up as soon as he laid his eyes on him. “Hey there buddy. Sure glad you are okay. See you liked my gift. Such a good boy.” The dog pants hot breath in his face. Hears the water turn off. Which meant Steve was just getting out of the shower. His pulse picked up right away. Eyes the over night bag at the foot of the hide away bed. Steve is in the door way. “Hey.” Bucky manages to say.

Steve pads over to him, barefoot. Drops his towel along the way, his proud erection bobbing. Watches his lover gulp. “Missed you.” He says, and then pulls him close, and kisses him deeply. Sly looks up, tilts his head and wags his tail. He'd never seen his owner do that with anyone else. Well just that once, but he was certain there wasn't any tongue. Or any of the touchy feely stuff either. Sly just gives his trademark grins before going back to the bone. 

“Mmm.” Steve moans. “Fuck, you always taste so good.” He laves at his jaw now. “Got my test back, all clean. I really want to spend all night making love to you, what do you say to that?”

“I got mine back too. And they are clean as well.” He gasps as lips nip at his throat. He really did like it when he did that.

“I want my mouth on you. Badly.” He adds.

“Okay, just let me clean up, and I'm all yours.” Bucky ducks his head and moves to the bathroom. Turns on the tap, gets the right temperature and sets out to clean himself up. His body is charged up. Sparks ready to fly. Whimpers as the water cascades along his erection. 

“Need a little help?” Steve joins him. Grabs the shower gel. Bucky leans forward, speechless with want. “Looks like I got you pretty good last time.” Palms the bruise along Bucky's ass and hip. “Wish I could say I was sorry, but then I'd be lying.” Bucky's lips curved into a naughty smile. “That's it. Open yourself for me.” He rubs his hands together to get a good lather going. Then rubs along the cleft. Hisses at the heat of him. Soaps him up, then spies the hole. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Whimpers as the slippery digit enters his body. His body resisted for a bit, but then loosened up just enough.

“Fuck, you're tight Barnes.” Steve says in wonder. He wanted to use his tongue even more now, to taste and explore. “Look at that tiny little hole work to open itself around my finger. You okay there Buck?” He asks.

“Yeah. Uh, yeah.” Trembles as Steve finishes cleaning his body. Rinsing him clean. The thought of Steve doing that to himself just moments before made him that much harder. “Take me to the bedroom.” He breathes. “I got some stuff at the store today.” Cashier didn't even blink an eye at the times. Raw hide, condoms and lube. Along with some socks and underwear.

“Lets see what you got.” Dries him off and follows him. There on the nightstand was a bag. “Nice.” Turns to him. “If you still want the condoms for us both I'm fine with that. But I want to fill you up with my cum. Both ends. Your mouth and that tiny little hole. Until I watch it slip its way back out. Want to pump you full. Then I want my mouth on you. Your gorgeous fucking cock, and that ass. I could eat there all night long.”

Bucky was usually the one to dirty talk, but having it turned around on him, and by the captain nonetheless made him moan. “Yeah, but use a condom the first time, makes it more slippery. And when you're about to come, rip it off and fucking come all over my hole. I want to feel the heat.” Steve groans at the thought. “Mark me, paint me with your cum. My chest, my ass, my mouth. Even my cock and balls. Everywhere captain.” His pupils are blown wide now. Pre-ejaculate dripping from his tip. Matching his mouth. Those sinful lips.

“Fuck, Bucky. I want you to sit on my face.” He lays on the bed, one arm under his head, the other by his side. Crooks his finger. Watches as his lover crawl over to him, facing away at the last moment. Spreading himself as wide as he could, and lowers himself. 

“Ah, Steve!” He groans as his tongue licks a small path around his rim. “Come on, don't tease, it's been so long. Make me cum long and hard.” Felt Steve's smile. Velvet lapped across his hole, felt it pucker. Twitch some, the nerve endings making him jump. “That's so good Rogers, just like that. Oh yeah.” He leans over to lick Steve's cock head. He whimpers in protest, but does nothing else. “So fucking big. You sure it's going to fit in my hole? You got some work to do!” Groans as his ass is hit by a large palm. It stings but then felt his asshole tremble.

“Don't sass the captain. Rule number one. Rule number two, keep dirty talking, just no sass.” Steve takes his index finger and middle finger, spreads them over the hole, and licks rapidly. 

“Oh, shit that's good. Keep going. I'm already close to coming.”

“That's the point.” Steve tells him.

“Less talking, and more eating.” Gets struck again, this time on his bruise. He hisses, but damn if it didn't make his cock feel good.

“What did I say about sassing me?” He bites at the pink, feels it jump. “Mmm, fuck, I can't wait to watch you cum. See this tiny little hole bunch up and flutter around my tongue.”

“Aye aye captain.” Mouths the tip again. Licking it obscenely. Taste the pre-cum. Moans loudly as it coats his tongue. Making a show.

“Stop that, you are supposed to cum first.”

“How about we cum together, my captain.”

“Fuck, call me that again.”

“Spank my ass captain. Next time I'm going to wear some tights, have you pull at them as you eat out my ass. You know they make them in my size, right?”

Steve's cock jerks at the thought. “You fucker. Please, I'm close.” Bucky does as he's told, wrapping his mouth around the tip, putting suction on it. Moans loudly for Steve's benefit. But truth be told, he man's cock was good. Tonguing the slit, felt more liquid. A few more swirls and Steve is gone. He shouts as his cum erupts from the tip, clear liquid against Bucky's tongue. Who keeps his lips wrapped around it. “Barnes! Fuck, fuck, fuck, yeah!” He moans until he's spent all the seed his body can afford. “Shit!” When he comes to, he goes back to Bucky's hole. Feels it tighten up, and Bucky's shouting this time. His semen, white and thick, flies out of his jerking dick. Flying along Steve's glistening torso. 

“Fuck, Stevie, give it to me, yeah.” His hips buck up and down. “Fuck.” He whines as he starts to come down some. Then just collapses on top of Steve, who is laughing. Bucky feels the movement.

“What's so funny?”

“Best fucking orgasm I had in years. And I haven't been inside you yet. You're going to end up killing me...” Jerks his hips as he's being stroked. “Fuck, Barnes. I do want to be inside you next time...”

“I know, but fuck, it's huge!

“You say that like it's a bad thing...” He says, feigning hurt.

“No, it's not that. But damn, captain. I had no idea...” He licks it base to tip. “Give me a few moments, I'll be good to go again. We're going to need a lot of lube...”


	11. The brink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I made myself speechless. Hot sex coming up. I will make Steve the bottom in an upcoming chapter...

The air was full of musk and sweat. Mixed with sex. Bucky found himself grinding against Steve's hand. As one finger at a time opened him up. He had been the bottom before... But it wasn't he really desired. For many reasons. Now, though, he was willing to try. And with how big Steve was, he'd sure he'd feel it. Probably see stars after as well. “Fuck Bucky, you are so fucking hot, and tight. Can't wait to be inside ya. Going to ride you til you cum all over yourself. Gonna milk that gorgeous fucking cock of yours. Yeah. And then I'm gonna suck ya down. I know we should sleep considering we got a big game tomorrow. Speaking of, how about you fuck me in the locker room? Bend me over that bench and fuck me til I make a mess of myself. Paint my cum all over the bench... Yeah. You like all of that huh? Your little hole tightens up every time.” He places something on his finger. It was supposed to be for the ladies, but he'd tried it out on Bucky. Turns it on, watches as the brunette turns his head around. On hands and knees, more tattoos on his body. His hip, upper back... He wanted to mouth them, especially the one on the back. While he was pumping inside him again and again. 

Lubes it some and presses it against his entrance. “What the... Oh fuck.” Bucky breathes and bucks his hips. Makes sounds as he feels an odd sensation creep over him. It almost like he was going to... “Ah, oh, shit!” His rim and anus clench and unclench pleasure comes in spikes. “Fuck, Steve!” Breathes deeply. “How the hell?”

“Look at you, opening up some, I'm going to place another finger in you now. Take it nice and slow. You are liking this aren't you baby boy?”

“Yes!” He hisses in response.

“Good.” He's pumping his fingers deep inside. Watching the other man for any kind of response. Good or bad. He heard moans and felt him clench around him. Adds more lube and another finger. Buck hisses. “Hurt?”

“No, please, don't stop. It feels good. Keep going... Please?” He arches his back and wiggles that luscious ass in the air.

“Like I'd say no to that.” He pumped inside of him for a few more minutes. Watching him rock back and forth. His penis bobbing with movement. Hard again. “Use your fingers for a moment. I gotta get ready...”

Bucky whines when he feels him pull away, but lays his head on the foot of the bed, reaches behind him and inserts three fingers. Keeps them there. Hears the packet tear, and knows Steve is putting on his condom. Senses him put lube on himself. Whimpers when he feels the head of his cock reach him. Removes his fingers and waits. His hole gently eases for the tip. As soon as the rest follows he feels a burn. Not enough to lessen the pleasure. “Fuck it! So tight. You have the greatest looking and feeling ass. Nothing comes close, Buck, nothing.” 

Bucky could feel Steve jerk helplessly as he continues to push inside. The throbbing and heat even through the protection. Deeper then a slight push and pull. He'd do this every so often, then he's balls deep. Bucky folds forward from the onslaught of it all. Tears fill his eyes and he gulps. “You all right babe?” He hears Steve ask. He nods in response. “I'm going to cover you now. Been wanting to mouth that tattoo of yours. I'll give you a minute to adjust though. Just let me know when you're ready.” He palms his hip and ass. The other reaches to slide along his flank.

Bucky groans long and loud. He was going to be spurting his cum in no time. When his body got used to him being stretched and full, he looked back at Steve. “Kiss me.” Moans as his lover's chest presses against his back. Their mouths fuse for a few sloppy kisses. The brunette turns his head away first. “Now, about my tattoo?” He asks, rising his ass into the blonde.

“Fuck. You have no idea what tattoos do to me Buck. The thought of a needle full of ink moving along your skin. The art coming to life. So fucking beautiful.” He mouths the ink on his back. Teeth scraping along the flairs. 

“Uhn. Steve, ah Steve.” He nearly bucks the blonde off of him. “Move, fuck me with that big dick of yours. I want it.” Groans louder as he gets what he wants. “Pull out more and pound into me. Use your lower body strength. Put that healed up hip to good use. Come on captain.”

“Do you have any idea what you are asking of me?”

“I think I do, now fuck me.”

Steve bows his head before he gives them both what they want. Digs his toes into the mattress, pulls Bucky closer. Leaves that tattoo to get a better purchase. Closes his eyes as he fucks into him for all he's worth. Using his powerful cock to turn his lover into a pleading, blubbering mess. He's letting long winded moans out, then pants for breath, before another moan. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck me. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, oh fuck, Steve, I'm cumming!” And he was, untouched, long streaks of white spurt out of his cock. “More, give me more, so fucking good. Captain, fuck me raw. I'm still cumming.” Letting Steve know just how undone he had become. He grinds back into him, gives one last spurt, and is encouraging him to cum on his used asshole. “Come on captain. Please... I need it!” 

Steve clenches his jaw, but lets out a roar. Pulls out and yanks the condom off, no sooner than he's cumming violently all over Bucky. The brunette spreads his cheeks for a better view. Clear streaks hit their mark, on the hole. Hears the brunette hiss. Over and over, watching as it slowly trails down. “Fucking hell Bucky. Oh my gawd. So good, so gooood.” Shudders as he comes down. “Fuck!” He yells, just mere moments before he's out cold. Bucky falls asleep as well, not caring he collapsed into his own spent seed. He'd wash up when he woke. When ever the hell that was...


	12. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hockey? What hockey? Heh. There is some at the end of the chapter, like an afterthought. Have some smut instead...

Bucky woke first, coming out of his post-orgasm black out. Made a face at the dried semen on his chest and bedspread. And between his legs. Steve, who was on his back now, kept his promise. Marking him. Currently he had his mouth open, snoring softly. Causing a chuckle to rumble from his chest to his throat. He got up, cursed the fact that the blanket was stuck to his skin. “For fuck sake.” He peeled it off, padded to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He'd never get the images out of his head. The mutual hand job at the practice rink's shower. Then the shower he was currently standing in, where Steve cleaned him up and fingered him. He shuddered at the memory. 

He was so lost in thought that he jumped when Steve joined him. “Hey, you didn't wake me up, baby.” Nuzzled his shoulder. “I should be mad at you.” He purrs. 

“You looked happy there asleep.”

“Yeah? Never came so hard in my life, Buck. Saw stars. Blacked out though. Kind of embarrassing.”

“It's okay, I did too.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Fell asleep in the wet spot. Poor Bucky bear.” He mouths his tattoo, loving the feel of his damp skin. 

“Did you just call me Bucky bear?” He asks.

“Yeah, I did. So what?” He laughs. “Guess they put in a new water heater. When I stayed here I was fortunate to get a three minute hot shower.”

“Hmm. This has been the longest I've stayed in here. I usually get in, wash, and get out.”

“Mmm.” He was distracted, but tried to answer. Cups the man's hip. Traces the ink there. Lowers himself to his knees and traces it with his lips and tongue. “Turn around baby.” Bucky does and sighs at the sight of his lover laving his tattoo. He palms his face in his hand. The dark lashes spiked from the water. 

“You are so damned beautiful Rogers. Look at you, kneeling at my feet, turned on by me, who would of thought?”

“Uh huh.”

“Going to be my little cock slut?” 

“Who wouldn't be for this gorgeous prick?” He sasses him. Takes it in hand, looks up from under his lashes. Licks under the heavy weight, base to tip. Hearing and seeing the man breathe deeply made it better. His tongue darting out quickly at the reddening tip. Teasing him. Gets a grunt. “Oh yeah, you like that, huh?”

“Yeah, I do. I like everything you do.” Head falls back as he is being slowly swallowed. “Fuck, you are good at this Stevie. Don't stop. I know you just got started, but sweet fuck, you gotta keep going captain.” Steve bobs his head. Bucky wasn't quite as impressive length wise. Not compared to Steve anyway. But it was still long, and thick. Nestled underneath were tight balls. He tried to focus, to watch his dick disappear again and again. His throaty moans made Steve bob his head faster. Slurping along his length. “Do you have any idea just what you do to me Steve?”

The blonde makes a sound. Feels his lover's hips jerk in response. Suddenly he is pulling back much to the dismay of Bucky. “My knees hurt. Lets go somewhere more comfortable, shall we?”

“Yeah, okay.” He doesn't bother drying off, but follows him. Steve sits in his leather chair, eye brow raised in challenge. “You don't mean...”

“Won't know until you try.” A smirk. The fucker.

“Okay. You asked for it.”

“Oh yeah baby. I want a face full of that cock.” The chair happened to be in the corner of the room. So Bucky climbed up, hands on each side of the wall. For balance. “Buck your hips and ride my face. Fuck my mouth, at any pace.”

“Shit Steve, I don't know if I'm going to survive.”

“The late Bucky Barnes, kicks the bucket fucking himself onto Steve Rogers face.”

He laughs at the headline envisioned in his head. “Shut it.”

“Can't. Sucking cock and all.”

“Alright captain. Here it comes.”

“Here you come...” Greedily wraps his lips around the tip. Bucky lets his head fall down, hair framing his face. Then starts to let his lips set the pattern. 

“Dammit Steve, that's so fucking hot. It's not going to take me long. Where do you want me to cum?”

Steve pulls back with a pop. “Where ever you want.”

“You want it down your throat? All hot and thick. Gonna swallow me down? Well then you got it sweetheart.” 

Steve moans at his new nickname. Bucky continues to thrust back and forth. It takes a couple of minutes, and his lover has a sore jaw, but he's spurting his thick cum down his throat. Pulls back so he won't choke, but lets it hit the roof of his mouth, his tongue. Mistakenly hits his nose. Moans as he watches Steve take it all and swallow thickly. Bucky gently thumbs the white pearl from his nose and Steve sucks it from the tip. “Want me to return the favor?”

“No, I wanna make you watch me jerk myself off. Then I'm gonna cum all over that tattoo on your hip.” Bucky moans, closing his eyes. His legs and arm shake. He slowly stoops down and then stands in front of Steve. Who is already working himself. It takes him under a minute before he's ejaculating. With a broken moan he aims his streaking cum over Bucky's inked hip. Groans as it covers it, streak after streak. His cock jerks in his hands, and he shudders all over after he's done. “My new kink. Marking your body art. Fuck and yes.”

“Mmm, I like it.” He rubs it in before it drips too low. Steve watches with hooded eyes. “Gonna lick if off?” Steve pulls him close and does just that. Lapping at his own seed. Then pulls his lover down for a kiss. “We taste pretty fucking good, don't we captain?” He laughs. “You are so going to be thinking about this when we play, aren't you?”  
*

He did. Really tried not to. But he thought of himself marking and then licking his own cum. And they planned on fucking in the locker room later. After all the arena emptied out. All he could hear were Bucky's moans for more. 

The coach yelled in his ear, loud. Steve jumped off the bench. “Where ever you went, don't go back. I need your head in the game. This isn't like you Steve.” He was right. He always had laser sharp focus during the game. Hence the robot jokes. Even Bucky looked concerned. 

Finally he got his head on straight. Hearing the fans cheer, and then boo at a bad call. Listening to his line mates talking about what they could do better next shift. Steve ending up scoring a goal. After that, it felt like the weight lifted off his shoulders. He was getting his game back, and it was all thanks to Bucky. Who grinned and winked, as he held out his gloved hand for a high five.


	13. Star of the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut while it lasts, because the shit is about to hit the fan...

Steve was the star of the game. He did several interviews, all with a big grin on his face. He thanked each one who pulled him aside. High fived the kids before disappearing into the tunnel into the hall way. Took the ribbing from his teammates and listened as the coach congratulate him. After he pulled his head from his ass, anyway. That got some chuckles. He was the last one out of the locker room. Well sort of. Bucky hung around and then pushed him back inside. “Are you kidding me right now, I'm rank, Buck.”

“I don't want to wait any longer. I've been thinking about this all damned day. Now turn your sweet ass around and get over there. I got something to do.” Stuck his head out and looked both ways. Didn't see anyone that would interrupt them. “Alright, sweetheart. I managed to sneak in some lube when no one was looking.”

“Buck!” Steve felt his whole body flush.

“Really Rogers? After last night you are going to blush? How cute. I'm going to find out how to make you do that more.” He palms his lover's back. Clammy now from the temperature in the room. “Let me warm you up, love.” He rubs the blonde's back up and down. Watches as the muscles move and bunch. “Need anything?”

“Just you.” He breathes. “Kiss me Barnes.” Moans as the stubble brushes against his smooth jaw. “I could kiss you for days, baby. You have the softest lips. Men and women would kill for a mouth like that.” Gasps as his lower lip is being worried at by teeth. Emotions of all kinds rush through his system. Leaving him scared, shaken. Hears how Barnes will take care of him, not to worry. But that was the problem. How could hate turn to love so damn fast? And did he really ever hate the other man? Maybe he projected the feeling onto him, because he himself was to blame. It hurt to think of that. 

“You're over thinking again captain. Just feel.”

“I am, and it's all too much.”

“Need me to stop for a while?” He asks, no resentment or judgment coloring his tone. And that alone did Steve in.

“No, please keep going. I need this. I need for you to make me feel alive. I need...”

“Its okay Stevie, I understand.” Truth was, he really did. Lust fades after a while. But when you feel the way for someone he was starting to feel for the blonde, it wasn't just about sex. He wouldn't stick around for small talk, take the time and effort to see if his partner was feeling okay. He wasn't an outright dick, but he held himself in check. He was told that it was normal, that nothing was wrong with him. That everyone felt things differently. There was no right or wrong. Now he truly believed it. He nuzzled his nose against Steve's cheek, felt him shudder. Cupped his jaw, turned him to have him make direct eye contact. “I got you sweetheart. I'm right here, I'm not leaving you after this.” He then kisses him passionately. Swallows the soft gasps and whimpers. Shows him just how much he wanted this. Steve turns around, holds Bucky close as he can to him. Bucky wraps his arms around him, and causes the blonde to moan at his strength. 

“You're wearing your hockey socks still.” Steve says in wonder as he traces the suspender/garter type hook. Palms the thigh that is bare. “Going to make love to me wearing those, Buck?”

“You bet. Still want to mark that bench with your seed?” He asks, playful.

“Yeah, I do.” He pulls him to his stall. Leans over and shows him his hole. He is shaking softly. 

“Sh, it's alright. Sure you ready?”

Steve rolls his hips in answer. Bucky spies his full sac at the movement. Cups the fullness. “Damn Stevie. I'm in love with your balls. I plan on playing with them later, but right now, I'm going to open you up and fill you. Make you feel real good, and have you cumming shouting my name.” The man can only nod. “Good captain.” He pulls out the lube and coats his fingers. Plays there at the opening for a little bit, then slides his finger in slowly.

“You have such gorgeous hands Buck. Love it when they are on me.” Grabs the man's left arm. The brunette raises his brow and then moans as Steve mouths and licks his tattoos. Then sucks his fingers into his mouth. Moans around them, scrapes his teeth.

“Shit, Stevie. I'm the one that's supposed to make you feel good.” His prick twitches at the sensation.

“This does make me feel good, real good.” He mumbles and then laves the digits. Bucks his hips as another finger follows the first one. “Mmm. That's nice Buck.” Spreads his legs further apart. Continues to moan around his lover's fingers. Licking them, then nibbling at the pads. 

Barnes moans softly and adds a third finger. Hears the man's hiss of pleasure. “Ready when you are captain.”

“Now.” He pleads.   
*  
The guy couldn't believe his luck. The two of them about ready to fuck right there in the locker room. They face away from him, but that's okay. Bucky is the one he's interested in. Takes out the camera and aims it, waits until it focuses and hits record...  
*  
Steve moans loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Feels his lover's tip breaching him. It's slick with lube and is seeking it's way inside. “Yeah, Buck.” 

Bucky tries to take it slow, but the man's body was so tight and hot. Opening up for him like it was meant to be. He circles his hips, slips out slightly and then pushes back in.

“I can take more, just do it.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“Please?'

“Okay.” Hips moving forward, and Steve was right. He bottomed out. Hips flush with that taut ass. The back of his thighs, cover with material was against his lover's naked ones. The sight makes him moan. Steve reaches behind him and tugs at the strap. 

“The thought of you banging into me with those on is enough to make me cum.”

“Oh, no. Not yet. You get to decided the pace.”

“Give it to me rough, I want to feel your passion for me. Don't hold back for my sake baby. Just make me feel good.”

“Sure thing sweetheart. Hang on tight.” He warns. Pulls back and then plunges deep. His lover lets out a startled moan. So he does it again. And again. Places his hands on the mans broad shoulders and sets a rough but loving pace. Steve's moans and the sound of flesh fill the room. With each wanton thrust, the moans get louder and closer together. Bucky lowers the pace for a few thrust and hears the man whine. “Don't want to blow my load yet. Just hold on...”

“I'm about to cum Buck, I want it hard, please.” He begs.

“Oh, okay. Hold on tight.” He starts to snap his hips harder, as the man he was screwing into starts to breathe harder. 

“Ooooohhhh, right there. Keep going, hard please. You're going to make me cum Buck. Yes, right there, hard, fuck me hard. Harder, yeah, like that. Oh fuck... Keep going, I'm gonna!” He gets quiet and then keens as his cock erupts untouched. Exploding. Clear seed paints the leather bench. “Ah, Buck. So good. Pump me full of your cum...”

Bucky's eyes clench shut. He's rutting now, lost. “Fuck it Stevie. So close...” When his lover's body clenches around him he loses it. His belly tightens up and he shouts. He feels his body ejaculate deep inside. He's winded but is helpless, can't stop. “Steve. Ah, Steve.” He shudders as he comes down. Pulls out and watches his thick semen leak out of Steve's hole. 

“Oh, yes. So much fucking cum.” Steve takes his hand and rubs it in. Fingers himself with it. Bucky can only watch.   
*  
The man's eyes widen in surprise. This wasn't like Bucky. He'd always take control. The boss man wasn't going to like this one bit...


	14. I like it rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really hard on Bucky in this chapter, poor baby :(   
> They fight and then make up. More smut.   
> Hoping the plot will follow.

The game was absolutely horrible. Then their chartered flight gets canceled and bus broke down, so back to the hotel they went. Thankfully their next game was a night game. Everyone was on edge. Nothing went their way on or off the ice. Bad calls, complete fuck ups on both ends of the ice. Mainly in their own end. They couldn't get the puck out, and when they did they squandered their chances. Bucky had his worst night on penalty kill. Read all the plays wrong. Had to give it up to the guys on the other team stepped up their game. And now they were looking behind not one, but two teams. If they fell any lower in the standings, they may not make the ground back up and be out of the playoffs. 

“I'm utterly speechless!” The coach ranted after the game. “That game was shit. From top to bottom. No one played good, no one. I'm embarrassed, and I hope you are too. You wanted to know what it takes to reach the next level? Not that. Now shower, and forget it ever happened. Wish I could!” He threw up his hands, gave them 'I don't even fucking know' look and left the room. Having to deal with the media. And of course Steve's name was on the board, which meant he had to face the music as well. 

“Fuck!” One of his teammates muttered. “I don't even want to talk to anybody right now. Shit fuck.” 

Steve let his old habits ride him hard. He was curt, closed off. Answered the questions they threw at him. Tried not to bristle at the shock in their eyes. Nearly lost it after he heard they were stuck. At least if they were on the road or on the air, he could ignore it better. Now he had to share a room with Bucky. Who was also in a bad mood. Not as bad as his though.

They had to share a bed, even better. Steve ripped off the blanket and set it on the floor. “Uh, thanks?” Bucky takes his hands and wildly gestures towards the bed.

“Not tonight Buck.”

“Not tonight, what?” He asks, his eyes hard. The gray in his eyes lighting them up to silver blue. 

“I don't feel like fucking.” He bites out.

“Who said I wanted to, huh?”

“Then what are you bitching about?” 

“You took the sheet too, asshole. I can do without the blanket.”

“For fuck sake, take it.” He untangles it and tosses it as far as the heavy material could go. Bucky just rolls his eyes, gives him the 'I fucking dare you to do that again' look and picks it up and shoves it onto the bed. Then heads to the bathroom to take a piss. Washing his hands he walks back out to see his clothes all over the room. 

“Really Steven?”

“I had the wrong bag, okay?”

“And, what, you didn't know until you had my shit all over?” He breathes thru his nose. Trying so hard not to lose it. Its just that he hates it when people touch his shit. And his shit just happened to be all over the place. Starts to pick them up, not bothering to fold them back up, just puts them on the corner of the bed to be dealt with later. After he got some sleep. His body was screaming at him. 

Lays down only to have one of the worst pillows. He tries punching it, fluffing it, anything short of tearing it apart with his bare hands. Nothing works. He seethes harder when he hears Steve's laughter. “Fuck you too, pal!” The dick laughs harder. Which has him seeing red. He curls his hands into fists. Then breathes deeply thru his nose. Nope, he wouldn't lose it. Not now. After shoving the pillow off, he lays his head on his arm, and slowly drifts off. Only to be woken up by Steve's loud ass phone. “Oh come on!”

“Shut it, I'm on the phone...” And he takes the call, at 2 in the morning. Fuck! Maybe he'd get some sleep during a line change in the next game, and during the intermission, if he could shut out the coach. And the mother fucker who was blabbing loudly on the phone. He knew he was going it on purpose. And the who the fuck calls at two in the morning. An ex-fuck maybe? He chews on his bottom lip, hard. Rolls his eyes and turns his back on the conversation. 

Now he's laughing. Bucky wishes he had ear plugs. So he bunches up the sheet on his now naked body and tip toes to the bathroom, and shuts the door. It's quiet. The cold hard floor is oddly comforting. He's out in just under a minute. Until the corner of the door swings open and cracks him against his head. (Poor Bucky!)

Steve is peeing and then turns around. “Yo, didn't see you there.”

“No need for the light... Or, you know, looking around you. As in I was no longer in the room. Where'd you think I went?”

“I dunno.” A shrug of broad shoulders. “Didn't really care. Night Buck.”

“Fucking asshole!”

“Said that all ready, need to step up your game.” Steve quips.

“Oh. Like you have?” Bucky purrs.

“What?” Steve stops. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me you dick.”

“Like you were much better.”

“Yeah, you're right. I did suck. I watched the tape, which was a little out dated, or they just were that good that fast. I fucked up. I fuck up a lot. I come out and say it.”

“Are you saying that I don't?”

A shrug was his answer. “You say all the right things... Blah blah blah. But there's nothing underneath it.” Bucky adds.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I grew up educated and express myself with a nice extensive vocabulary. I did not have to depend on curse words to get my point across.” He drawls.

“Nothing like being called stupid for saying the word fuck over and over again, friend.”

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“Uh other than I got schooled out there and you're pressing all of my buttons, nothing.” He waits a pause. “Did you just say the word 'fuck'?” He asks.

“So what if I did you little cock sucker.”

“Not like I can deny that.”

Steve was getting pissed. Every time this guy got under his skin, he wanted to pin him to a wall and fuck his brains out.

“Never said you were any good.” Bucky is off a feet in a hurry.

“I beg to differ.” He says hotly.

“Oh really?” Steve counters.

“I believe you said a certain word a few times as you blew your load in my mouth. And all I did was have the tip in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it a few times. I am good at sucking cock.”

“Prove it.” Steve is pressed hard against the wall, grunts in shock. His hard cock is now being jerked out of his boxer briefs. He knew he pressed too far. Too late now. His cock was being swallowed by a hot, tight mouth. He tried so hard not to cuss, he really did. But with a mouth like that, and a challenge between them, he caved. “Son of a bitch, Barnes.” He moans long and loud. Stutters as feels himself close to coming. “I was wrong, I just wanted... Ah!”

“Wanted what Rogers?” He asks, pulling off his cock.

“I want to fuck you so bad. You make me so fucking crazy. I want to pound myself into you until neither one of us can think.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” He smirks. “Not like I'm getting any younger.”

“Bed, now.” He is kissing Bucky now. Open mouthed, tongues twisting around one another. They stumble out of the bathroom, not wanting to leave each others mouth. 

“Find what you were looking for in that bag of yours?” He taunts him.

“Uh, yeah, it was in yours. I, uh...”

“All you had to do was ask. I would of shared my lube with you Steven. Soap too good for you?”

“I forgot mine, and the soap at these hotels chafe my skin.”

“Poor baby. How about it you ease it by drilling me.”

“I, uh, fuck. You always carry lube around?”

“Only when I'm fucking the captain of the team.” Steve's eyes turned dark, possessive. “Relax Rogers. You're the first and only captain to fill this hole. No, wait, there was college that one time...” He gets cut off by another hot kiss. “Mmm. Yeah, I like you like this.”

“I don't. I hate not being in control.”

“No body ever does.” He swings around, his cock bouncing. He's bending over the bed, shakes his ass. “How about it captain. I could use a good pounding.” Rolls his hips, back. Spreading himself open. 

Steve pounces on him. Causing Bucky to moan in want. “Fucking hell Barnes. Hope you like it rough.” He pushes his head down, causing his ass to lift higher. Bucky just moans and smiles. Like he was getting exactly what he wanted. Is shocked when leather slaps across his cheeks. Yelps, then moans.

“More. Ah, more.” He takes a few more licks. 

“You make me so angry.” He takes his palm and smacks a cheek, then grabs it. “I'm going to eat that ass until you beg me to fuck you.” 

“If you say so.” Another slap. He ruts against the mattress. 

“Spread them and keep them that way.” 

“Yes sir.” He widens his legs. Feels his lover's hot breath against his hole. “Mmm.” Cries out as the tongue wastes no time in licking him open. “Oh shit. That's good. Yeah right there...” He purrs. Steve grinds against him. Slowly taking Bucky apart. “Oh, my... Got that lube, please, I can't take much more. Fuck me Steven, fuck me.” He bucks his hips.

Gets another well placed smack on his ass. Where Rogers was more gentle the first time he penetrated him, he was not slowing down now. Breaches the ring of muscles, then sinks in inch by inch. “Oh fuck. Holy shit. Yeah, yeah. Give me all of that cock. Balls deep.” 

“Not this time. I'm the one in control.” He slaps his hips against Bucky's red ass. “Me. I'm fucking you. You take what I give you and you will like it.” He's holding down his shoulder and fucking roughly into him. Bucky's moaning loudly. He knew if his teammates were awake they were hearing this. If they weren't, they would be soon enough. “Fuck, look at that ass. Mmm. Look at it bounce against my hips. Such a greedy little hole. Taking all of my cock. Never getting enough.” 

Bucky's eyes were wide. Mouth open, as he's being drilled. He can only moan. Whimper really. “Yeah, you are doing so great. Want to cum for me?” Bucky nods his head. Steve smacks his ass with hips and hand. Barnes howls as he starts to cum. Ass tightening around him, his balls moving. Stomach muscles bunched. Thick streams of white spurt out of his dick. He can only make sounds, no words. Telling him how good it was for him. “Yeah, you like it rough don't you? Mmm, I'm cumming too Buck.” He snaps his hips and moans long and loud. His body shaking as he released himself deep inside his lover's body. He nearly passed out after wards. He manages to scoop up Bucky and take him to the bathroom. Washing them both off. Then puts lotion on his abused ass. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

“It's okay, I liked it.” He and Bucky lay on the clean side of the bed, spooned against one another. “G'night.” Bucky breathes. “You too.” Steve replies.


	15. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing up the tags to go along with the story and will put it into the summary as well. I had planned on doing this from the start but waited until I got to it in the story.   
> I will go into both Bucky's and Steve's past a little bit, but it will focus mostly on Bucky.  
> He's a strong one, and refuses to break. Expect some angst. I will have some comfort here and there to break it up.

Bucky was glad the road trip was over. The other team messed with the visitor's bench, yeah classic. There was a stoppage in the game due to a glass coming loose. If that weren't enough. There was a bug going around the clubhouse again. Even the coach came down with it, losing his voice. So he had the assistants yelling at them. And damned if it weren't scary. They were scary. The coach for the defense and special teams, all he had to do was give you a look. Brows pulled down, lips too. Making Bucky regretting fucking up on the penalty kill. Especially when it's a glaring mistake. Oh shit!

He was about to the door when he gets a phone call. He answers without looking to see who it was, big mistake. “Bucky, good to hear from you. Listen I got a video I want you to watch. Let me what you think, okay honey?” He freezes where he stands. Bile rising up fast. Tries to choke it down. When he does move, his hands are shaking. Unlocks the door, apprehensive. Looks around but sees nothing amiss. That didn't mean shit to him. Shuts the front door behind him. Rubs his hands over his face, heart beating fast, like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs, rooted to the floor. 

Tears burn bitterly in his eyes. Pulls up his texts, and it was there, a link. He clicks on it, waits for it to load. Scared out of his mind. That's when he hears the voices, his and Steve's. He didn't even have to look but he does. It was him plowing into the captain from behind. Who was begging for more. It was only time before it went public. The video stops after a moment. Doesn't matter though. He runs to the bathroom to vomit. Then closes the door, turns the light off and curls into a little ball in the corner. Its like he's a young boy all over again. He stays there for hours...  
*  
“Did he get the message?” A cool voice asks.

“Yes, he got it. Loud and clear.” Zola replies.

“Good. Boy needs to learn his place...”  
*  
He was locked in his memories, being passed around from man to man. Sometimes women. It didn't matter. It was all the same to those who pimped him out. Tried so hard to lock out the memories. But it came back at him. He whimpers as he claws at his clothes and turns on the tap water. Getting the water as hot as he could stand it, he slumps into the tub. Shivering and trying to get his skin clean, not just that, but to stop the crawling feeling that lays underneath. Nothing seems to work. That doesn't mean he stops trying.  
*  
Steve gets a call in the middle of his move. He had wanted to wait to move into his new home until the spare bedrooms were finished, but he just wanted out of the house he was currently living in. “Hello?”

“I'm worried about Bucky, Steve. He hasn't been himself since he got back. I knocked but I got no answer. Got a bad feeling, could you please check up on him for me?” If she knew the nature of their relationship, she didn't say anything about it. 

“Um, okay, just give me a few minutes and I will be there.” He tells his friends to continue without him, and takes Sly over to the neighbor. She greets them both warmly. “Your buddy missed you, come on in Sly. I'll take good care of him and look after him for you until you want to pick him up.”

“Okay, thanks. I'll make sure to bring over some of my cookies.”

“You do that.” She laughs. He made outstanding cookies. His oatmeal being the best and most people's favorite.

He pulls up to the house. Getting out he looks around and sees nothing amiss, but continues on anyway. It was dark inside. Notices the phone on the couch. “Bucky? Where you at babe?” He asks. Looks around the combined rooms, both living room and kitchen. Then moves to the bedroom, still no sign of him. Finally opens the bathroom. Clothes lay on the floor, like he was in a hurry. The room was sour smelling. Bucky must be sick. A moan draws his attention. He turns on the light and turns around. There Bucky lay, on his side in the bathtub, shivering from the now cold water.

“What's wrong sweetheart, are you sick?” He asks. Bucky doesn't acknowledge him. So Steve pulls the plug and gets a clean towel to dry him off. “Buck, you're freezing, come on stand up.” He wraps the towel around him, and tries to rub the chill out of him. His gaze catches. Heart nearly stops. He remembers that look. “Oh, Buck.” He palms his face. “Lets get you warmed up. Get you dressed, I'll make us some soup.” Has to help him dress, and covers him up. Stops when he feels the tight grip on his wrist.

“Don't go.” A broken voice says. “Please, don't go.” He's trembling again.

“I'm right here, I was going to make you something to eat.”

“No, I don't want it. Please, stay. I'm scared. They're coming for me.” He sobs. “Don't let them get me.”

“Who is coming to get you, babe?” Gets no answer. Looks at the far away look in his lover's eyes. “Okay, okay. I'll stay. You want me to lay down beside you, warm you up?”

“Yeah. Please.” 

Steve nearly sobbed himself. He lays over the blanket, not wanting to push it. Pulls him close and mouths soothing sounds in his ear. Stroking his hair from his eye. “I'm here Buck. Get some rest.” Steve's warmth and steady breathing calms him down enough so he rests. He moans softly as he dreams. Is watched over in case something goes wrong. Steve joins him shortly after...


	16. summertime sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one goes into a more little detail, but I try not to get into it too much, just enough so the readers know what's going on.   
> so it does mention how and where they found them.  
> just wanted to give you a heads up.  
> chapter 15 has this as well. it will come up some more...  
> just be patient with me

Bucky comes to slowly. His lover beside him, still on the covers. Sleeping on his side, mouth slightly open, breathing slow and even. It's dark, pre-dawn. Shuffles out of the bed, grabs his shoes and keys and makes his way out to his car. Has to get away, doesn't know where, just get out of here. Fills up the tank at a local station, then sets out for the rural area. A long stretch of road. He guns it, tires screech in protest. Adrenaline hits him hard. Traveling up his leg to his heart, brain. Windows down to feel the air, it whips his hair around. Eyes straight forward. He does this for several miles. Not many houses out here and hardly any traffic. Spying a spot off to the side where he can pull over, Bucky slows down and makes a u-turn. Parks it and sits. Its quiet, just how he likes it. His breathing is heavy, feels the meltdown coming and is prepared. Lets out a painful scream, ripped from deep inside. He had screamed back then, over and over, only it was silent. No one could hear him, save the heavens. The tears and the anger come next. Wants badly to break something, smash it. Because that's how he feels inside sometimes. Like he broke apart over and over, and was stitched back. Except the pieces didn't match. 

He had been a bright and trusting kid. Look what that got him. Sobbing harder, the memories resurface to haunt him once more. All those things done to him. Things he can't tell anyone. Not from fear, but from disgust. They wouldn't be able to handle it anyway. Just tell him to let it go, get over it. How do you get over something like that? He'd sure love to know. Had gone to camp, for hockey, and some son of a bitch started preying on them. Steve, oh god, Steve!

Bucky was making sounds now. Deep and wounded. He had stepped in because a small little guy, was being chosen. Doubt someone that small could take it physically. So he asked to be taken instead. The guy had looked at him with lust and excitement. That sent his hackles up, but he wouldn't back down. They waited until practice was over. Until he was in the shower, and that's where Stevie found him, bent over and broken a thousand times over. The young boy's eyes went wide, sad. Panicked and swore he'd get someone. Not verbally, but with those eyes. While Bucky's eyes pleaded. Not to tell anyone.

The sun had started to raise by the time he calmed down enough. And started the drive back at a more sedate pace. Steve was pacing by the time he got back, and he was wrapped in strong arms, feeling the frame shake. “I'm sorry I didn't leave a note Stevie, I just had to get it out, you know?”

“Oh Bucky I'm so sorry.”

“You're not to blame.”

“I tried to tell, I swear I did.” Bucky can hear that little boy plead inside the strong man before him. “I went to the cops, gave them my story, but some of the people that knew him worked there, and word got out. They told the guy that they would file the report, they never did Bucky. I was just thirteen, there wasn't much I could do. I'm so sorry.”

“They obviously knew what they were doing, buddy. It's not your fault, any more than it is mine. It's them. Preying on people like that.” He swallows. “I got something to tell you, Steve.”

“Whatever it is you say, it won't change the way that I feel about you. You know that, right?”

“I know. But uh, they're closing in on me again. I was the hardest to break, sick son of a bitches got off on that, ya know. But, uh it's about something else. I think we need something to eat and some coffee before I tell you this. Or at least I do.” Steve took in his appearance and agreed.

Bucky made eggs while Steve measured the coffee before adding water and turning on the machine. They sat at the table and ate quietly. When they were finished, Bucky sighed and readied himself. “You know when we, uh, made love in the locker room?”

Steve's eyes widen, and the blush reaches his cheeks. “Yeah.”

“We were taped, Steve.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, nerves now raw. Bucky gets up to get his phone and places it on the table before Steve. Presses the link and waits, looking guilty, sad. Their moans of shared pleasure sound from the speaker, the video playing. Steve goes from red to white. He looks around wildly.

“They're looking to blackmail me Stevie. And they are probably going to bring you down with me. So I'm going public. Most people know I'm bi anyway. But I'm also going to start talking about my past if those assholes start in. It's up to you if you want to say anything. But I know the angle that they will play, that I ruined you...”

“But I wanted it.”

“Doesn't matter, babe. My reputation is a whole lot different than yours.”

“I want to be there, add my statement to yours. Let people know we're in a relationship. And if they aren't comfortable with it then to hell with them. And if the video still comes out then so be it, we can't control it. It does make me nervous, but we both wanted that. It was amazing sex, Bucky. Between two people who care for one another, and I'll be damned if I will let them take that away from us.”

“So we're in a relationship then?” He asks.

“Yes, Buck. Let's call up the team.” Pauses as his boyfriend sighs. “I know baby, let them know. They will handle the media, who comes into that door, who doesn't.” He emphasizes the last point. “Tell the coach, the owners, as many as we can, our agents. And then go from there. I'm not going anywhere.” He tells him. 

“Okay, lets do this before I lose my nerve and take the fall for it.”

“That's more like it. You okay with a kiss?” He asks, suddenly wishing he hadn't. Making him feel needy. And that's not what Bucky needed.

“Yeah, come here.” He kisses his lips hard but fast. “I may be skittish, but please, stay by my side. Don't let me push you away. Love scares me, unconditional love. You know, family, friends, lovers.” He adds silently.

“As long as you'll have me.”

“Now you are turning into a sap.” He moans.

“Get some more rest. Will you be okay while I get some things together?”

“Yeah, just check in on my via phone calls and text.”

“Okay, see you soon then.” He kisses his forehead.


	17. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went from typing several thousand words a day to... I'm having a small block. I know where I want this story to go. I'm just having problems putting it into words. So I'm breaking this up, stopping before the media part. It's short.
> 
> I will do my best to write it until the end. I will post another story here and there, but I won't leave this one behind. It just may take a while before I'm satisfied where I'm going with it.

Steve didn't know who to call first, or even where to start. Started off with sending a mass text to the team saying that he was going public. They all said cool. Even though they knew it was an odd time to do it. Usually waiting until the off season to do so. Not in the middle of a playoff run. And no one has came out in hockey as of yet. Which was sad. A lot of shitty things were accepted, looked over, but if you were sleeping with someone who had the same gender... Then it got strange. It was all kinds of fucked up.

Guys afraid that they'd get groped, stared at, hit on. Like the person lost his or her mind and just went crazy with lust all of a sudden. It's okay if you're not okay with being hit on by someone you don't feel the same way about, it's not okay to make them feel like shit for their lifestyle if they don't put you into an awkward position.

For the most part none of them complained. Most of them knew he dated both guys and girls. And if they did, they didn't have the balls to say it to his face. And yeah, there was one of those assholes in the same locker room. Giving a sneer here or there, a snide comment. But would never back it up when he was called on it by others.

He put a call to the president of the team. Tugging at his collar. Scared. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Gus this is Steve.”

“Steve what's going on?” He asks.

“Uh I got a situation.” 

“Go on.”

“I'm being blackmailed.”

“I know, I got wind of it.”

“Oh my god.” Steve nearly breaks into tears.

“I got a text.”

“Was there a video, or audio?” He asks, stomach in knots.

“No, but they are saying they have proof, what ever that means.”

“I need to set up a press conference, pronto. Can you, uh, help me with the call to the coaches, owner, all of that?”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm doing this.” He stops himself. “We're doing this. Me and Barnes. We will address the public. Share our story on our terms.” He bites the words out.

“Got it. I'm proud of you, son.” Steve's eyes sting with tears. “I got your back, and his too. I'm sorry this is happening to you. Don't deserve this. I'll let everyone know and get the media ready and set up. We will let you talk to some of the guys before you go out there. Okay? Take care of each other, Steve.” Gus says his goodbye and ends the call.  
*  
Bucky sits down at the kitchen room table. A hand rub along his upper back. “You okay? Need anything?” A soft voice asks. Nia tries her best to soothe him. She gave in and checked in on him after she seen Steve leave. Awoke when Bucky left early that morning. Heart breaking for them both.

“No, not at the moment. But I'd love if you would make up some of your soup for me so I could have a bit to eat.” It did sound good, comforting.

“Of course. You let us know the moment that you need anything, okay?”

“I will.” Watches as she leaves, closing the door behind her.

Nerves started to come back. He hadn't talked to Steve since he left a few hours ago. But was glad that he had a few moments to himself. To think. The two of them have been involved for several weeks, but the fact that they were going public with their relationship because of someone blackmailing them, it fucking sucked. He wanted to do that when they were in love. His chest tightened. Bucky had feelings for him, getting stronger everyday. But he was terrified. If Steve wasn't going to turn his back on him, then he was a keeper. That alone spoke volumes to him.

*

Bucky gets dressed. Wearing a navy suit with a matching tie. It brings out the blue in his eyes. Decides to wear his hair down, but shaves his stubble. Texts Nia to let her know that he was leaving. Then sends one to Steve telling him that he would meet him at the arena. Steve sends one back saying that he would see him there.

*

The media guys were getting set up. Putting their phones and recorders onto the table. Some still took notes. Gus arrived earlier, talking to some of them. He wanted to get a feel of the atmosphere. Shook Steve's hand. He was wearing a button down shirt, khakis and a jacket. “You'll do fine. Don't worry about it. I will make sure you and Barnes get a minute or two before you go out there.”

“Thanks.” Just then his phone vibrates. “He's here.” Takes a deep breath and walks to the entrance. Bucky walks in and Steve's breath catches. Even though the other man's features were closed off, he was still beautiful. “Hey baby. How are doing considering?”

“I'd rather not be here, but I'm ready for this.” Eyes lighting up when Steve grabs for his hand.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, I guess so. You?”

“Yeah. And don't worry baby, I got your back.”

“I know.” Bucky finally smiles softly. “And I got yours too.”


	18. Media Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this took forever to write :/  
> I will try to set up a chapter a week, if I have anymore written before then I will post them.
> 
> Steve and Bucky face the media. I planned on having an asshole reporter. He may show himself before the end.
> 
> I adore embarrassed/flustered Bucky and protective Steve.

Gus came out to address the media first. “Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I will be giving a statement and then Steven Rogers and James Barnes will be following shortly. As you know it's a little strange to do this in the middle of a season, while trying to win the Cup. Having no one come out in hockey before. There have been strides. With the NBA and the NFL. I sincerely hope that your questions and comments are respectful and on point. I support them and their decision to do this at this time. If you have any questions for me I will be glad to answer them before they speak.”

One raises his hand. “Yes?”

“You and Steve and close. Is this a surprise to you?”

“Again, I support him no matter what. But when he called me and had me set this up, I was a little surprised, yes. I understand the situation somewhat. I can only speak for me and not them.”

“Will this change the team dynamic?” Another one asks.

“Only time will tell.” He pauses to get a drink. “For the most part many of the guys are close. With that said they do try to leave their personal life behind while out on the ice to an extent. We had some lose their loved ones, and play with their heart on their sleeve. Some are more expressive than others. So far I don't think much has changed.”

“Are you worried about protest or anything of the sort?”

Gus just shrugs. “If they don't want to support the team after, so be it. It is what it is.”

“Have you talked to other owners?”

“No. Again it's mainly about those two.” He drinks some more water. “Anything else?” No one makes a move to ask another question. “Thank you. They will be right out.”  
*

Steve bows his head, sighing deeply. “You alright? Ready to do this?”

“Ready as I'll ever be.” Bucky replies, goes in for a quick peck on the cheek, and squeezes his boyfriend's hand. “I'll be fine. Let's do this...”  
*

They sit at the table, side by side. There are water bottles, and a plethora of devices to record their statements. Steve's hand is around one of the bottles. Bucky's are in his lap. Fingers twisting together. Trying his best to hide nerves. Wishing they could touch, just a hint of it. Shoulders pressing, ankles bumping. Instead he sat there, scared as ever.

“Okay, we are ready...”

“Steve, why now?”

“We are being blackmailed. And I would rather come out on my own terms. Many know by now about me being bisexual. Many support me. But there are some who don't. Who think it's okay to make me feel bad about it. Like it's something to be ashamed of. I'm not. I'm not ashamed for having feelings for this man.” He reaches out and grabs Bucky's wrist, squeezes. “I wanted to let my fans, our fans, know that I'm okay with who I am. My sexuality is just one thing about me. I just hate the fact that someone thinks it's okay to blackball me this way.”

“How long have you two been dating?”

“For a little while now. Honestly we have both been dancing around the issue for a bit. I'm sure many of you sensed it.” Smiles as some of them nod in agreement. “Barnes is an amazing person. I'm proud to call him my boyfriend. He has so much strength, goodness in him.” Bucky blushes somewhat at that.

“What about you Bucky? Did you ever expect to come out publicly?” 

He shrugs slightly. “Not really. It's been so surreal.” He manages to choke out.

“Does this have anything to do with your past?” One asks. The question that he had been dreading. Gus stops him from answering it.

“We won't take those. This is about what is going on now, not the past. I'm not going to warn you again.” Bucky glances at him in thanks. Gets a nod in return.

“Do you know why someone would want to do this?” From the same guy.

Bucky's vision swam. Telling a lie like this made his stomach churn, but he had to do it, didn't he? “No.”

“You have been seen dating both genders, so are you bi-sexual as well?”

“Yes I am, though I tend to gravitate more towards men.” He says honestly.

“Has Steve caught your eye before?” 

Bucky blushes, Steve turns to him and smiles. “Yeah, he has. But it wasn't right at that time.”

“How do your team mates feel?”

“Most of them are okay with it.” Steve shrugs. “And a lot of them know. But never talked about it that I am aware of. I would like to think they would tell me how they feel.”

“So are you going to be more public before and after the game.”

“Um,” Steve pauses. Looks over at his partner. “There may be an occasional hug before a game if we spy each other, something like that. But once in the arena, then we will be doing our job. That won't change.”

They field a few more questions. State their thanks, and head back.  
*

“Buck?”

“Yeah?” He says as he opens his driver door.

“I would like for you to come see my new place. They aren't finished yet with some of the guest rooms, but it's more secluded, and I feel better about letting Sly out. Tomorrow okay? Make you some dinner...”

“Sure, I'd like that. Can you stay over tonight? I don't feel like being alone.”

“Yeah. Just let me get some things and I will be over.”

“Steve, thanks.”

“There's no need to thank me.”

“I know.”  
*

Steve lets Bucky snuggle against him that night. Watches as his features as he sleeps. Full lips slightly open. Easy, even breathing. A slight murmur here and there. Steve's heart ends up in his throat. He's falling in love with the brunette in his arms. And the thought of him being in any kind of trouble hurts him. He nuzzles the brunette's temple, kisses him softly before finally drifting off to sleep himself.


	19. s*** storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter. Listening to the new Maroon 5 song helped pump this out. Music in general helps. Will try the one chapter a week schedule for the most part.
> 
> The 'tape' is released, Steve moves to his new place. Bucky is having some problems with his PTSD. Oh, some guys are such d***s.

Steve has the crew continue working on the guest bedrooms. The spare bathroom was nearly complete. Sly ran abound in the new space, wearing himself out eventually. Bucky was not ready to move in full-time. So Steve asked him to spend the night here and there, careful not to scare him off at any point. The video was released late one night much to their dismay. Steve hired a lawyer for himself and Bucky. He'd be damned if he let anyone ruin his career. His boyfriend had been through enough. Then set out to find out a private detective.  
*

It was a road game. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Boy were they wrong. One of the guys on the opposing team went out of his cause the biggest shit storms. Stopping in front of Bucky and doing the obscene gesture for oral sex. Barnes just glared at him. Two shifts later, he comes up and says “Hey, suck my dick. Bet you'd like that wouldn't you?” 

“Hardly, you're not my type, sorry.” Giving a shrug and a predatory grin. 

“Not what I heard.” 

“Whatever, man.”

“Saw the video. Never knew your captain could take it like that.” He sees his jaw tick. “But you, on the other hand. Have been passed around for years...” Bucky snaps. He pulls on the other guy's jersey with one hand, for purchase. The guy just shrugs, throws his gloves off, and they fight. Bucky wins by a landslide. His past always a trigger. Vents out the pent up frustration. But the idiot still wouldn't take a hint. Doing the gesture again. It gets shown on the jumbo tron. The crowd laughs.

It gets worse from there. Memories that lay doormat for years suddenly prickle the surface. And it left him feeling like drowning. Becoming skittish all of a sudden. Afraid to go into the corners and fight for the puck. Avoiding the usual push and shove matches. The lights felt too bright, skin too tight. Nothing felt right. During the intermission the coach came up to him. “What is going on inside that head of yours?”

“I don't know, Coach. I don't like it.”

“I will give you a couple of shifts off, but I can't afford to have you out there if your head isn't in it.”

“Okay. I'll do my best.” Steve looks at him, but Bucky doesn't make eye contact. Instead looking at the floor. Things don't get better during the next period. Taking bad penalties, letting the other guy get a good jump on him. He was out there for all three goals scored against. One of them on the penalty kill. The fact that they put him there still surprised him. 

“What the hell is going on? This is just... Wow.” Rubs his face, which was red from being angry. Again Bucky refused to make eye contact. “I thought you trusted me enough to tell me that you weren't in it. I could of sat you. The other lines are doing well. If I put you on another one, you'd just drag them down.” He was right. The other lines were like a well oiled machine. Don't fix what isn't broken. “Just, take a breather for the third, alright?” He was done speaking about it.

It wasn't until later that third period that his PTSD attack had finally calmed down. It had been a while since he had one this severe. It was pretty scary. He played a couple of shifts in the final minutes. They ended up losing that one. Couldn't help but feel responsible for it. But at least the asshole who started it got the message. After he went up against Steve, who didn't hold anything back. They both got in trouble since it happened late in the game. The guy would be hurting in the morning.  
*

Bucky wanted to be alone after that. Steve tried to understand, not to take it to heart. But it did hurt, just a little. Had him worried. The guy is more withdrawn. When before he had been easy going. A bright smile that lit up his whole face. 

He looked at the text he received two days ago: 'not yet'

The house felt empty. Like he was a ghost going through the motions, like he didn't exist. Truly a strange feeling to have. Never had a problem being alone. That was before he fell in love with a brown haired man.

Sly jumped up onto the couch next to Steve, sensing his distress. Got a nice ear scratch in return for being his usual faithful self.  
*

He hated this. Shoving people away. Made him feel guilty, really guilty. But he didn't think he could deal with any of it in the presence of others. Some didn't understand. Just told you to get over it, it's all in your head. To stop thinking those thoughts. Well guess what? It wasn't that easy. Random thoughts and memories popping up here and there. Sometimes in dreams, mostly while awake though. Doing the most mundane things. Driving down the road, shopping for food, in the middle of watching film. Not knowing the triggers didn't help. Things that never bothered Bucky before, made his skin crawl. 

His living room and bed room were dark. Blinds shut, curtains down. Couldn't face the sun, or the brightness of the day. It sounds messed up, but darkness helped. Or one would think. Right now, though, he didn't want to deal with it. Any of it.

Nia left him things at the door for him to eat, a note here or there. Always careful not to overstep. He was grateful. Missed Steve like crazy. Deciding right then and there, another 24 hours of moping, then he would stop. Because this was driving him slowly insane...  
*

They met at a diner for breakfast. Bucky could tell that Steve wanted to touch him. So he reached out with his left and gripped his lover's wrist. Surprise flickered across his face, then gratitude. “Thanks for being patient with me. Been driving my therapist crazy. I will get there, but it is going to take a while. Missed you by the way.”

“God, I missed you too Bucky. Don't thank me. I tried not to take it personal, you know. Just want to make sure you are okay. That, and dammit, I missed you...”

Bucky smiled. Almost shyly. It was nice to be missed. “Wanna take a walk after? Stop by and pick of Sly. I need the exercise. Get me out of this funk. Been holed up for too long.”

“Sure thing.” He smiled, picked up Bucky's hand and kissed his knuckles. Loved seeing the pink tinge in his boyfriend's cheeks.  
*

Sly bounds to Bucky, excitement evident. Whole body shimmying. Bucky laughed and let the dog put his paws on his chest and attack him with kisses. “Missed you too buddy.”

“Sly, jeeze. Let him go.”

“Jealous?” Bucky teases.

“A little bit.” 

“Don't be. I wouldn't mind a few kisses from you too.” Laughs. “Maybe after a quick clean up with a wipe or two.” Steve pulls one out. “Thank you.” It was chilly outside, but not overly so. They walked along the property. Hand in hand with Sly in the middle. Sneaking a kiss here and there. He had felt so much better now. He'd take this good day and store it in his memory. They would be a few here and there. He knew the storm was up coming. But as long as he had Steve, he'd make it through. 

As if sensing it, Steve turns his head, smiles, pulls him over and kisses him slow and deep...


	20. Couch Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes to see his therapist
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick note, I got some bad news today. Seems that my mom has a mass, and will have surgery to remove it tomorrow. So this will be short. Writing has always been my escape, but the real world can not wait. While I'm nervous and scared, I will be going with her and my sister. Just I thought I'd let you know. This is my weekly update.  
> Thanks for all those who leave kudos, comments, and read my stories. These are close to my heart.

Bucky groans as he wakes up early for the third straight day. Dawn sending muted light through his blinds. Which were slightly open, curtains changed to a softer color. Deciding since he was up he may as well go for another walk. Takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth. Makes a quick pot of coffee, and takes a few sips. Dresses warmly, then hunts down his mp3 player. 

It was cool outside, but the chill had a little bite to it. Just enough to make his nose turn cold and eyes water slightly. Preferring to go at a time where not a lot of people would be out and about. Just to have his thoughts to himself instead of worrying if someone would recognize him or not. There was some activity, people leaving for work. But it was peaceful. Bucky breathed deeply through his nose. 

Frost covered the ground and windows. Not as thick as had been in the past weeks. Just enough. It was a real bitch getting out early just to defrost your car. When it was still dark out. Spring was just around the corner. Along with the season coming to end. Which meant the post season. His heart beat faster just thinking about it. It was his favorite part of the season, apart from when it started. As a fan growing up and as a player. The electricity of the new season. And a chance to win the Cup. Heard stories of just how hard it really was. Wanted nothing more than to have this community to share in it, as they never had before. They had a World Series won at home. Even a Super Bowl winning team. Yet no Cup. Fans were a loyal bunch though. Steve told him as much once they got over their so called hatred of one another. The thought makes him smile. Steve was a rock. Just a stand up, reliable guy. Always had been.

Bucky wandered the neighborhood for a while, then went back to the guest house. He had an appointment with his therapist later that day. He had wanted to bring up when it would be a better time accepting the prospect of moving in with Steve. He seen the way the blonde looked when he stayed over from time to time. How it pleased him, how he wanted it to be more permanent. But Bucky wasn't ready yet. And it may take a while longer until he was. He needed to be okay with himself first before he made the move. Steve didn't deserve to have him there physically, and not emotionally or mentally. It wouldn't be fair to either one of them.

Nia left him a note, saying the dinner would be late, but he's still invited as well as Steve. He sends a text to Steve to let him know. And for the first time in a long time, he started the day with a genuine smile on his face.  
*

The universe just liked shitting on him, okay? He was about to the office when he spies a familiar face the next car over. Dr. Zola. His blood starts to pump faster, harder. Feeling both hot and cold. Moved the visor, hoped that it would mask his face some. Just three blocks there... The bastard waved at him, Bucky sneered at him. Gave him the finger and hit the gas when the light turned green.  
*

He nods at the receptionist who tells him to go back. His therapist isn't that much older than him. Early forties at the oldest. Tall and classically handsome. Hair a light brown, eyes matching. Big strong hands. Bucky always felt comfortable around him. Needed that in his life. Some doctors were and hit and miss. Some were just assholes. Some were creepy, but some were great. While patient, he still calls you out. A simple raise of the brow, like Steve does. Or a face that says 'you really don't believe that, do you?'

“So, how was your day?” He asks, tall frame stretched out in his chair. Pale blue shirt with a tan suit. Tie still in place, jacket off. Shoes shining in the light. The guy had a great view in his office, there were some trees in their line of vision.

“It started off great, and then I seen someone from my past.” He bit the words out.

“Ouch. Want to talk about it?”

Bucky shrugs even though he knew that he would. “I got up early, took a walk, showered. My relationship is going okay. Steve is being wonderful about it. I want to wait before making the move.” His therapist's eye brows rose up. “I was going to talk about that, but then I saw that asshole just a few blocks back, and my mood went downhill from there.”

“How does he fit into your past?”

“Dr. Zola always kept quiet about the abuse of us, the young ones.” The man before him twisted his face in disgust. That right there, spoke volumes to him. “Always gets a free pass.”

“There are good and bad in my profession, just as there is in yours.”

“Yep. But it feels seedy all the same. Took me a while to warm up to my family doctor. You, for the most part, I feel at ease around. I don't know who to trust, you know?”

“Totally. Like that you haven't let it hold you back, though. That you sought out help.”

“Yeah, nightmares are coming back. Things are getting strange, and I've been blackmailed.”

“Some people just aren't the type to let others have their quiet happiness.” 

They spoke at length about that, among other things. He went fifteen minutes over the appointment time.

“I'd like to set up one again soon. If you don't mind. It helps. I can tell you things that I'm not ready to tell him yet, you know?”

“Sure, just let them know when and I will see you then. Safe trip home.”

“You too, and thanks again.”

“No problem.”


	21. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asks Steve to stay the night
> 
> So, yeah. My mom was due to be at her appointment, no surgery just yet. A little confusion there. And whoops, wrong part of the hospital. which is quite vast. We went to the south part and not the north. So we will go back in two weeks, speak about what is believed to be a tumor (left ovary) and then surgery after that. But it is one of the better places out there and I trust them.

Bucky is given new medication, and feels a little off for the first two weeks. But in no time he's feeling more like himself. Less mechanical and more human. The team is still in the playoff hunt. Playing better is a nice thing as well. He and Steve meet up at the guest house. Bucky really wants to be over at Steve's. The house is amazing and homey. And his heart hurts every time he thinks about it. Because he feels like he belongs there. 

The therapist sessions are going well too. He learns that Dr. Zola is in practice again, but takes on adult patients only. He and his therapist don't like it, but what can you do? 

Waits until he's at a complete stop while he reads a message. Steve wants to meet him for dinner. He texts back and says okay.   
*

Steve sighs out loud when he sees the text. Recalls the last time they had dinner over at Nia's house. He and Bucky shyly nudging one another. Knees, elbows. Some sort of contact. Bucky seemed closed off, and it was hard to watch. Heartbreaking really. But he had given him some space, wanting him to tell him when he feel comfortable enough to do so.

He already knows that Dr. Zola has a job. Though he doesn't have too much detail. The P I still working on the case. One fuck up, and he would be buried. Steve breathes deeply. Clears his thoughts. Then decides he would cook for him and Bucky. He goes to the store and gets the items needed.  
*

They sat down, face to face. Steve has a beer while Bucky drinks water. They have chicken and potatoes for dinner. Nia brings over apple pie and they eat some of that. Bucky and Steve walk over to the couch to watch some TV. “So, Dr. Zola has a new job.” 

“Yeah?” He feigns ignorance.

“Steve, I'm not an idiot. You knew before I said anything.” Sees him wince. “It's okay.”

“Yes, I knew. And it's not okay. He shouldn't be having any type of job. Asshole should be locked up somewhere.”

“He did his time.” Bucky sighs. “But, I agree. Doesn't matter that some people know. He's still out there, preying on them. It makes me sick.”

“I hired someone.”

“What?”

Steve looks him dead in the eye. “If he fucks up, it's game over.”

“It's a nice thought.”

They turn to see what's on. Neither one of them pay attention to it. “Steve, could you stay the night?”

“Hmm?” He asks. Afraid he didn't hear right.

“I was wanting you to stay the night. If that's okay. I'm thinking once the post season starts up, I may be more ready to stay over at your place and not freak out.” Steve leans over him, and Bucky smiles at him. Then brings takes his hand and places on the nape of his lover's neck. Their lips meet, softly at first. Testing one another. Once the brunette sighs gently, the blonde pushes some. Soon they are wrapped one another, deep passionate kisses turn more desperate. “Make love to me Steve. Please?”

How could he refuse. He nods gently. Bucky excuses himself to get ready. Steve goes to the bedroom and undresses. Then lays on the bed, belly down. His cock now half hard. Trying his best not to rut against the mattress. Bucky leaves the bathroom. To see his boyfriend raise up on his hands and knees. “Tonight I want you inside me, please? Baby, I need it. I miss how you feel. How it feels. So deep inside, hot and hard. I just need you...” He spreads his knees further apart, and then spreads himself open. Sees the look of want cross Bucky's face. 

“Are you sure? You are not saying this because you think I'll balk of you being inside me?”

“I'm sure. Please?”

“Yeah, okay.” He leans in and palms his boyfriend's flank. “Condom or no?”

“No, I don't want it, do you?”

“No, we can do this without one.” He leans down and captures Steve's lips with his own. They take their time for a while. Until one pulls back with a whine. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Steve hisses. He then moans as he feels his cheeks being spread. Hot breath hits him first. Rim fluttering. “Oh yes...” Bucky laps at the tender spot. Then reaches down and cups the erection and tight sac. Licks a stripe down it, then back up to the pink hole. “Oh jeeze, Buck.” They have done this before, but it's different somehow. “Don't make me wait much more. Open me up some.” Bucky leans back. 

“Okay, let me get some lube for you babe.” He spreads it along his fingers. Then slides one inside. Steve was so tight and hot. “So tight. You okay? Does it hurt any?”

“No. Feels good. Keep going. Yeah, like that.” Bucky pumps his finger several more times, licks some more then adds another finger. Steve sobs gently. Scissors them apart, then back together. Hits the prostate some. “Fuck. You are always so good at that!” Laughs as Bucky nips at a cheek. Then moans softly as one more is joining the other two.

“Let me know when you are ready.”

“Come on, don't make me wait any more.” Is slightly aware of Bucky slicking himself. Watches as he kneels behind him. Stroking himself idly. Then feels the hot weight of his erection. The tip, leaking pre-cum, seeking itself way inside. Steve feels his own cock drool. “Shit!” There is a bite of pain, stinging just a bit. Then it is being soothed. Even though Bucky is pressing his way in. “I need more. All the way inside!”

Bucky bottoms out. Pants harshly. Palms going up to smooth along Steve's back. “Damn.” 

“Yeah...”

They shift slightly and then move together. Trying for smooth, but too far gone for that. Steve shoves back, his muscular ass smacking Bucky's hips harshly. “Fuck!” 

Bucky pushes his head down so that his ass is raised up more, leans over him and fucks into him harder. Steve lets out sounds of pleasure. “Yeah, more. Keep going harder. Shit, fuck. I'm not going to last very long.” Gets a growl of pleasure in response. “Yeah, yeah... Almost there.” Steve keens. “That's it. I'm gonna cum Buck. Make me cum. Of fuck, oh fuck, of fuck....” He jerks and then he's cumming untouched. It spurts along his stomach and the bed. 

Bucky whimpers as Steve's ass is like a vice. He stutters a little. Then he's cumming, starts to pull out.

“No, cum in me Buck. Please.” Steve begs him. Bucky slides back in and cries out. Pumping semen deep inside his lover. 

“Oh Steve...”  
*

Later, they lay wrapped around each other. Bucky being nuzzled by Steve's stubble. He chuckles. “Glad you chose to spend the night.”

“Mmm, me too. Get some sleep. It's going to be a long day ahead.”

“Mmm, k.”


	22. Tell me you love me too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluff. Steve and Bucky let their feelings be known.

Nearly three weeks have passed since Bucky told Steve he would think it over, moving into Steve's new house. Deep down Bucky wanted to do it, would have done it ages ago, but he refused to jump right in. Had a history of jumping right in, only to get burned nearly every damned time. It was in his nature to do so sometimes, but of late it was different, Steve had grounded him in that time, and the trade was the second best thing that ever happened to him. First is being with Steve, of course.

Right now they were in their shared hotel room, the blonde putting their things up, they were supposed to meet the guys and go out for drinks. Bucky on the other hand wanted his hands all over Steve, wanted to stay in, be wrapped up in him. Steve must have noticed, because he walked up to him, cupping his face, looking deep into those blue gray eyes. “Buck?” He asks him.

“Make love to me Stevie, please.” His voice is a deep rasp in the otherwise quiet room. “Slow and deep, until I can't feel anything else but you.” Bucky moans as Steve presses their lips together, warm and wet, heating up their blood. “I think I'm in love with you. Been in love with you for years. Just please, need you to show me that you feel that way too.”

“Of course I do Buck. Come here baby.” Their mouths fused together, opening up for one another, tongues clash and stroke, staking their claim. Bucky palms the back of Steve's neck, kneading into the strong muscles there, feeling them start to relax for him. While Steve cards his fingers into the lush silken strands of the brunette's hair. 

“Undress Steve, I want to feel you against me, hot and hard.” He pushes at the jacket, sliding it off broad shoulders, down defined arms until it hits the floor. “Can't wait for that playoff beard to make an appearance, I want you to kiss me all over with all that stubble.” Steve moans softly at those words. Next the tie is being undone, sliding down to the floor near the jacket.

“Going to get them all wrinkled.” Steve says, but makes no move to stop it. Instead he watches as Bucky starts to unbutton his dress shirt, biting his plump bottom lip in concentration. He leans in take said lip and suck on it, causing his lover's lids lower over lustful eyes. Shrugs out of the shirt while the belt is being worked on, then his trousers are being opened and lowered over his hips. Bends to untie his shoes so he wouldn't trip getting the pants off, toes them off and then steps out of the slacks. Bucky mouths him on his collar bone, sucking hard enough to make a mark, causing the blonde to grunt. “Your turn, I want you naked baby.” Bucky whips his own suit jacket off, then is being helped out of his own clothes, and soon enough they join Steve's in a heap. “Yeah, just like that. How do you want it, hard, rough. Or deep and slow, raw.”

“I want it deep, slow too. I just want...”

“Go lie down, honey, gotta get the lube. I will be there in a minute, promise.” Palms his boyfriend's ass, and slides fingers into the cleft. “Mmm, so perfect.” He purrs into the man's ear, causing him to whimper in response.

Bucky spreads himself across the bed, belly down, turns his head to watch as Steve digs into the bag until he finds what he's looking for. The man strides to the bed with purpose, muscles and sinew all on display. Instead of readying him, he instead rubs his hands across the back, spreading across the shoulders. Laving at the tattoo with open mouthed kisses, a scrape of teeth, slide of slick tongue. Palms the flanks, hips, finger tracing that tattoo with precision. Watches as goosebumps rise along bare skin. “Raise up and put a pillow underneath, I'm going to be here for a while baby.” Bucky shuffles around and grabs for one over to the side, and buries his face in the one in front of him to smother the moans. Steve moves his erection so that it is bared, and licks it from base to tip, then back down, suckling on the sac. “Like that?”

“Yeah, feels real good.” He was already leaking a stream of pre-cum, which Steve decided to lap up, causing Bucky to jerk his hips. “I'm gonna cum soon...” He wants to hold off, but knows that he won't be able too, especially being taken apart slowly as he is.

“Go ahead and let go, I'll be right here.” Moans hotly as Bucky cums, streaks of white spurting out of his flushed cock. “Fuck Barnes, that is so fucking hot. Got you all worked up, and had you cum in no time. I bet you will be doing that again tonight. At least once more...” He promises before he spreads the cheeks before him, listening as Bucky gasp and whimper with each breath. Watches as the pink hole slowly exposes itself, it flutters slightly as his hot breath blows over it.

“Steve!” Bucky claws at the bed spread.

“Too sensitive, want me to stop?”

“No! Don't stop. Keep going, please!”

“Okay, will do, Buck.” He laps at the pucker and slicks it with his saliva, it was hot and heady against his rasping taste buds. Bucky's soft moans letting him know just how much he likes it, being taken apart, his rim slowly opening for him. The brunette rolls his hips as much as he can, panting and withering against the blonde. “Yeah, you like that? Want my fingers now? Just a couple, open you up some more, get you ready for my cock.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck, yes.”

Steve takes his hands away to grab for the lube, coats his first two fingers, rubs it around to warm it up. “Can you hold one side for me, and I'll grab the other.” Bucky takes his left arm, and laughs brokenly when Steve licks up and down the sleeve tattoo. 

“You gonna mark that up for me again?”

“Yeah, I am. But after I give you nice and slow, deep...” 

“Uh, that sounds good!” He gives Steve a bright smile, eyes shining. Hisses when he feels Steve's finger breech the rim, a soft burn followed by a lap of tongue.

“Wish this lube tasted better, but it's not too bad. Not as good as you though.” Pumps his finger in and out, stretches slowly, then adds the second one. Licks up and down the tight sac, sucking at it again, then smiled as he felt him twitch. “Uh huh, getting hard for me again baby?”

“Getting there, can you open your fingers a little, yes...” He sobs against the pillow, toes curling.

Steve grins as he scissors his fingers open, watching Bucky pants out little pleas for more. “So good for me baby.”

When neither can take much more, Steve slicks himself up and spreads some around Bucky's entrance and slowly pushes in. Bucky at this point his half hard, groaning loudly as the feeling of being stretched comes in waves. Steve kept his word, once he bottoms out, he stays there for a moment trying to catch his breath. Leans over Bucky to kiss gently over and over, the back of his neck, shoulders, that damned tattoo. A couple of heart beats later he is pulling out slowly, watching as the ring of muscles fight to keep him in, then thrust back in. “That good?”

“Yeah, perfect. Steve...” Bucky breathes out his name in wonder.

“I know baby, I know.” Steve settles himself over his lover and starts to move in a simple rhythm, nothing harsh or fast. Because this wasn't just sex, it was making love, being intimate and showing the other person just how much you love them, want to please him. 

“Hold me Steve, never let me go...” Steve wraps an arm loosely around Bucky's neck and shoulder, pulling him up slightly to bite on his jaw. “Oh god, don't stop.” Moans as Steve pushes in as deep as he can, breathing heavily as he arches his back to get a better position. “More, more, I need more please. Oh fuck Steve, that's so good. Ah! Right there, yeah. Of fuck, of fuck, Stevie. So good, Steve. I love you, I love you!”

“I love you too baby! Fuck. Can I get a little rough, I'll make it good.”

“Yes, whatever you want.” He shouts as his prostate is being hit on with each thrust. His cock is now fully hard, leaking steadily, flushed once more. Tears start to slip out of his eyes, knowing he was in good hands, and would be as long as they were together. “Steve, gonna cum, gonna cum, oh fuck!”

“Come on Buck, that's it. I love you so much, cum for me.”

“Oh fuck!” He clenches his eyes shut and cums hard, cock spurting once more. “I love you so much Steve.” Bucky pants, coming down slowly from the orgasm.

Steve all but howls as his balls tighten up, he starts to quake above his lover. “I'm gonna cum Buck. I'm gonna cum... Oh fuck!” His vision blurs, tears in his own eyes, as he ruts helplessly.   
*

After he pulls out, not caring about the wet spot, he pulls Bucky to the other side of the bed and all but passes out. After an hour Bucky nudges him awake, and tilts his head towards the shower. Steve gets up and stumbles towards the bathroom while Bucky removes the soiled bed clothes. After he joins the blonde and starts to soap up, softly humming to himself. Nearly jumps out of his skin when Steve pulls him in close, sliding against the slick tile, and huffs when the man laughs at him. “Give me a kiss babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same schedule as far as I can see. I have some ideas for the next chapter.  
> Hockey season is upcoming, yay.


	23. Safety in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playoffs are almost here, Steve and Bucky have a nice quickie in the bathroom. Oh and Steve has had it with his team-mate's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appointment for my mom is on Wednesday, and to say that I'm nervous would be an understatement. So if I don't update within that time frame, or after, that is why. I've been trying not to focus on it, but it still worries me.  
> Hope this chapter is enjoyable and decent.

They won that game by the score of 3-2. Bucky had been on the ice when one of those goals, his line mate had a pretty long goalless streak, but that had finally come to and end. He whooped out loud and broke out into one of those smiles, dimples making an appearance and light green eyes shining bright. The team promised to buy him drinks when they got back, and they did just that. The man was smashed out of his mind, but held his own somehow, the same couldn't be said for his good friend. The Swede and the 'meatball' were down right giggling at one another, shoving at each other after one of the club goers flirted heavily with the Swede. Well, looks like that streak, you know of not being laid, was coming to an end too.

Bucky and Steve grinned like fools themselves seeing their slightly younger teammates goofing off. Steve had both hands on the table, while Bucky took his and rubbed it along Steve's strong thigh. He shoots him a look out of the corner of his eye, under long lashes, and Bucky looks at him with blown pupils. They barely make it to the bathroom, to one of the stalls before they start to fumble with their pants. To have their erections spill out, pants and moans covered by hungry mouths. Both drunk enough not to care about being heard, but not overly so, they had enough coordination to get each other off. Grinding along each other, Steve ruts upwards hard, humping at Bucky's leg to get that much needed friction. “Fuck baby, I should get you drunk more often.” Bucky slurs.

“Shut up, let me fuck you.” 

“Steve, no... Here let me blow you instead.” He lowers himself enough to take in the erection, going all the way down, to pull back off, then raised his gaze to Steve's.

“Fuck, you're good at that. Let me shoot down your throat. Yeah babe.” He palms the back of his lover's head, just as his stomach clenches. “Oh fuck, oh wow...” Steve cums hot down the other man's throat, who works to swallow, licking his lips after the last pulse comes to a stop. Rogers is now loose and limber, drunk and sex stupid. “I wanna watch you jerk yourself, left arm baby, yeah like that.” Bucky whimpers and jerks as he spills onto Steve's shoes and the floor, trying to bite down the sound. “Oh wow. Best bathroom sex ever.” Bucky blinks up at him, and smiles slowly in response. Steve helps him up, and they have to hold onto one another for a few beats, dizzy and weak. “Lets get a taxi and make it back...”

“Good idea.”  
*

“Ow, you fucker!” Bucky yelps as one of the guys snaps a towel and hits him square on his ass, leaving a mark. “Gonna get you back for that, you watch!”

“Ha, you wish, see you later asshole.” Darryl's chuckle fades as he walks away.

Bucky's good mood heads south once he sees Luther walk in, snarling at him. He keeps eye contact, staring him down, not giving anything away. “Barnes.” The guy treats Bucky as if he's a disease, as if coming into contact with him would somehow infect him. Oh yeah, sure, being around someone who enjoys both men and women will make you do the same. It's how you yourself treat it, how you were raised, dealt with things in life, and going around blaming people for not living up to your views was pretty fucked up. He was a bi-sexual man, nothing more, nothing less. Bucky always tried to be true to himself through out life, even after all the shit he dealt with in his youth.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, stares dead ahead and leaves the steaming team shower stalls. God, that man was such a jerk. Manages a curt nod to ones who had said something in greeting, before going back into the locker room to get dressed and head back home. Steve was still busy, so he wouldn't pick up on his sour mood, so there wouldn't be a shouting match between the captain and Luther. Everyone would know what it was about, he and Luther had it out many times over the past two years, and it wasn't going to change any time soon. They just waited until they were no longer under the scrutiny of the coach, you don't want him chewing you out. Bucky shivers at the thought, yet another thing to bring up during the next therapy session.  
*

Steve shoves Luther against the wall, points a finger in his face, and tells him to either shape up or sit pretty in the press box. “I've had enough of your fucking shit, enough is enough.” Luther feels his lip curl into a sneer. “You didn't mind when what's his face got up in your business. Don't blame me for whatever fucked up thing is going on inside your mind. If I hear one more slur come out of your mouth, you won't be able to use it for a while.”

“Why would I do anything for a queer like you?” Starts to laugh, that was until he sees stars.

Steve pulls back and punches him for all he's worth, and let's just say its a lot, Luther crumples down into a heap. “What do you have to say for yourself now? Pathetic fuck, entitled piece of trash. Say one more thing, one more...” He barks out a sardonic laugh. “Yeah, that's what I though.”

Some of Luther's friends pick him up from the floor, but do nothing to assure him verbally, they were honestly shocked that Rogers had held out punching him eons ago. In fact, one of them just nod their head in Steve's direction.  
*

“Ow, ow. I said OW!” The blonde jerks back his hand.

“Not my fault you did this to yourself.” Bucky sighs deeply, continues to work at the scrape with peroxide. “Hold still Steve, you're worse than a kid, I swear. Here...” Rolls his eyes as he blows softly across the hurt. “Like I said, like a kid...”

“You're not being nice. I always pictured my boyfriend cooing nonsense at me while tending to my wounds.”

“Someone could have taped the whole thing.” Like Steve needed to reminded of that.

“They will probably thank me for doing what they have wanted to do for years...”

“I'm being serious.” Bucky sounds put out.

“Well so am I. Fuck, that stings Buck.” He leans his head back, wincing from the harsh sting. He sat on the toilet while Bucky knelt before him. “Sorry, for you know...” Sighs. “Just thank you. Ah... Mmm. Can I have a kiss?”

“Yeah, come here, and I forgive you.” Places a sweet kiss on Steve's waiting lips. “You are such a punk.”

“And you are a jerk. Can I have another one, please...” Moans softly as the kiss turns less teasing. “So about tomorrow night...” He begins, panting the words between kisses.

“I'll be over at your house and spend the night. You okay with that?”

“What, of course, yeah.” Steve beams at him, pleased. Grunts when Bucky wiggles into his lap, hands going to his ass to squeeze. “I love you baby. And I love the way you take care of me, by the way.”

“Love you too. Now kiss me.” That's all they do that night, heavy petting and long passionate kisses, too tired to do anything else. They fall asleep entwined together, feeling safe in each others presence.  
*

The team skated so hard they thought they were all going to puke, all at once, in unison. “Now that's what I like to see! Now is not the time to get lazy. We got a few games left, then we will be heading into the playoffs. Don't know who we are playing yet, and it shouldn't matter until we get there. But I'll be damned if you all keep thinking that just because you made it this far that it's going to be easy. It's not!” He yells at the end, causing the guys to jerk. “We got another one of these in two days, see you at the game tomorrow. Look alive, dammit.” As soon as he was gone, they all collapsed onto the ice, several of them groaning from the soreness that crept upon them.

“Fuck! I'm going to need to sleep a week in order to feel normal again.”

“Still staying at my place?” Steve asks, afraid that Bucky had changed his mind.

“Yep. But for now, let me lay here...ow.” Whimpering away.

“Okay. Yeah, that sounds good right about now.” Steve agrees.


	24. Right there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky stays over at Steve's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I finished it after I posted the comment. More smut, yay?  
> I plan on adding some plot here and there, but there will still be you know, good times.  
> So ready for hockey season... (whimpers)

Bucky moans loudly, rubbing at his gut after popping the button on his jeans. “Why did I think it was a good idea to eat this much? Why?” He wrinkles up his face. To Steve he looked adorable, almost childlike, Bucky always had the best expressions. “You are a glutton. Ate all that and nothing, it's not natural.”

“Make your way to the sofa, you big baby. I'll clean up.” Swats at the man's ass as he gets up.

“It's a good thing I like you.” Bucky calls over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah...” 

Sly jumps up next to Bucky and gets the attention he's been craving since the man walked through the door. He wagged his tail and looked at him with big brown eyes. “Daddy Steve wouldn't let me feed you, the bad man.” He coos at the dog who whines in response.

Steve is in the kitchen, cleaning off the plates before placing them in the dish washer, checking to see how the soak was progressing on the soiled pans. He hums as he washes his hands and grabs a beer from the fridge before walking in to see his dog in his spot. “Really?” He asks out loud. Sly didn't even look sorry, neither did Bucky who had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Yep.” 

“So, what do you want to watch?” Steve asks, as he sits on the other end of the couch, you know, alone.

“Doesn't matter, just pick something.” Bucky had his fingers curled around the dog's shoulder, digging in to massage the muscles and joints. Sly closes his eyes and spreads out to get more comfortable, tail still moving back and forth a little.

“I need to catch up on Castle. I have nearly half the season on DVR.”

“Fuck yeah, love Nathan Fillion.” Bucky says.

“Castle it is then.”   
*

“What the fuck was that?” Bucky wails.

“Uh, season finale.” Steve answers.

“I know that! But, seriously, what the fuck!” He repeats.

“Agreed.”

“And we have to wait before the new season, that is just... A total mind fuck.” He huffs, then chews on his bottom lip in frustration. Steve watches him under his sinful eye lashes. Bucky catches him looking. “What?”

“Nothing.” Gives a shrug.

“No, not nothing.” When the blonde hesitates, Bucky crosses his arms. “Come on.”

“You are just... adorable.” Bucky's brows raise up comically. 

“Did you just call me adorable?” He sputters.

“Yeah, sure did.” He grins. The brunette jumps up and then is on Steve's lap. He lets out an oof when the man lands on his lap.

“I'll show you adorable.” He takes the other man's jaw in his hands, leans down and kisses him deeply. And when Steve gasps in response, he snakes his tongue between the other man's lips and licks at his teeth. Bucky feels the hinge move as the mouth widens, so their tongues could mingle with one another. Steve grabs at his shoulders and holds on, while his hips cant upwards, seeking some kind of much needed friction. Bucky, being a tease, pulls back and stares the other man down. “Do you think I'm adorable now?” Quirks an eyebrow.

“Fuck. Now you look like sex. More, I need more.” He pulls him back down, while Sly whimpers softly, but takes the hint and jumps down to find a better spot on the floor.

“Like sex, huh?” Bucky's eyes light up, as he bites his lower lip, letting his teeth drag over the sensitive flesh.

“Yeah, want to take this to the bed room?” Steve asks hopefully. He's been wanting to have Bucky in his bed, well it's the same bed, but the new house... It would just feel right to have him there, as much as he loved it there, Bucky was his home too.

“Yeah, lets do that. I got something to show you.”

“Oh, okay...” Steve stands up, wrapping his boyfriend's legs around his waist and carries him down the hallway and into the room. 

“Fuck, I love the way you man handle me like that.” He pants into the blonde's ear. Squeezes his thighs just so, loving that slim waist, and grips onto the broad shoulders. Bites the lobe, nibbles and pulls, laughs at the swift intake of breath, then he's being dumped onto the bed, and bounces a little. “Sit, I got you a little surprise.” 

Steve raises a brow, but does as he ask, and sits on the edge of the bed, watching Bucky crawl onto all fours before he's standing before him. “Spread your legs a little, that's it.” Eyes the bulge, loving how he made the man want him. In the dim light he starts to move in a sensual way, his body sways, hips rolling. “Like what you see, big boy?”

Steve just opens his mouth, not being able to speak. Bucky turns, and starts to twerk, shaking his ass in a filthy way, looks over his shoulder with glee. Backs up, and grinds himself onto Steve's lap, who hisses in response to the stimulation. “Fuck, Bucky, when did you learn that?”

“You'd be surprised. One of my personal trainers, I told her I wanted to drive my man wild, and she laughed and taught me a few things. You might want to invest in a pole.” He cants his hips.

“Give her my thanks. Can you bottom tonight? I want to feel that when my cock is deep inside.” Steve purrs.

“Lay back baby, and enjoy the ride I'm going to give you...” 

Steve strips in a hurry, and lays back in the middle of the bed, arms crossed under his head. Bucky gets the lube, and starts to prep himself, watching his lover watch him. His lids lower as he slowly fingers himself open, his stomach jumps, cock twitches. “Come here, I want to taste you...” He laps at the slightly open rim, tasting Bucky and the flavored lube, then inserts his tongue inside. Stays there for several moments, until he can feel the long stream of pre-cum ooze onto his torso. Gives a final squeeze as Bucky starts to line him up. “Turn around, face me. I want to watch your face.” Bucky looks back at him, suddenly looking shy. “I want to watch you as you cum for me.” Takes the lube and slicks himself up, holds the base of his cock with just a thumb and forefinger. “Look at that fucking gorgeous prick leak all over me, god Buck, wanna watch it as it slaps against your abs, feel it bounce between us...”

The brunette moans as he presses down, taking Steve's cock inside him slowly. Once he is flush against him, he stills for a few beats. Groans as his nipples, always hard and firm, are being played with. “They always stand erect, do you know just how much they drive me crazy?” He asks. Bucky shakes his head. “Come on, babe, ride me.”

Bucky raises his ass up, then sinks back down, causing them both to moan. A few thrusts later, and he's moving his hips and ass in a rhythm that he hasn't tried before. “Oh fuck!” He breathes. Rocks back and forth some, grinding down, taking him as deep as he could, flexing around the erect cock inside him.

“Fucking hell, don't stop.” Steve grunts out. Buck leans over him, moaning, then starts to fuck himself onto him in earnest. “Fuck yeah baby. Fucking ride my cock, I want to feel you as you cum, damn it Buck, fuck that's good. Keep going, don't stop. Fuck!”

The brunette looks behind him for a moment, then arches his back and whimpers as his prostate is being hit dead on. “Could you bring up your legs? I need it hard, yeah like that.” He's pounding himself down, over and over, feeling Steve grip each ass cheek, spreading them. “Oh fuck, I'm about to cum, oh fuck...” Driving himself over the edge, his untouched cock erupting between them, some reaching Steve's neck. “Oh fuck, of fuck, oooohhhh...” He grimaces as he feels himself flutter around Steve.

“Fuck, right there, fuck...” Steve digs his heels into the mattress and snaps up his hips, cumming deep into Bucky. “Bucky!” His body goes still, and then shudders all over as he finishes pumping his semen. He and Bucky collapse and breathe deeply. “I love you so much, babe. I love making you cum untouched, so fucking hot. I love you.” He kisses the jaw, licking and biting next. How he found the energy, he didn't know. Was aware the moment Bucky fell asleep on top of him, didn't have the heart to move him just yet, even though the cum was drying, sticking them together. Instead, he kissed the soft brown hair, feeling it tickle his nose, inhaled deeply and joined him in sleep...


	25. Be there for one another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes to the doctor, and Steve assures him that he's not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks of bodily functions, but not a whole lot of detail. If it makes you uncomfortable, the latter part of the chapter doesn't really mention it.

Bucky grimaces slightly while laying back on the examining table, stomach bloated and painful. Tries for a deep breath, it comes out shaky. Notices just how taut his body is, muscles tensed ever since he sat on the table, let alone lay on it. Pulse loud in his ears, grinding his teeth. He hated going to the doctor, for any reason. Deep down Bucky knows that it's for his own good, that he shouldn't let his health, physical or mental suffer because of his fears, but it was so hard. Jerked slightly at the knock on the door, but forced himself to relax as the doctor referred to him walks in. He was somewhere in his forties, light brown hair having gray at the temples. Soft gray green eyes and an easy smile.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Brown. Says here you are having some discomfort. Care to tell me a little more about it?” He sits on a stool with wheels near the sink, opening a new file.

“I'm pretty sure it's my new medication that is causing some issues. Though it didn't happen right away, my diet has changed somewhat, but I make sure to eat on game day, and I try to drink plenty of water, but I'm having issues going to the bathroom.” Bucky finishes, eyes cast to the door.

“Have you tried anything over the counter to help you?” The doctor asks softly.

“The milder stuff doesn't work, and the ones that worked in the past tend to make me sick.” It was like his body built up tolerance for the stuff, something that had happened in his younger life.

“Okay, well it looks like it has been a while since anything has passed. I'm just going to do a quick exam and then see what needs to be done.” Puts on the gloves then stands over to side. Presses on the distended belly, notices the grimace on the patient's face. “Sorry, it must be pretty tender. I'll be as gentle as I can. Over to the left side...” Taps along with his fingers, concentration along his face. “Okay. Well, I would continue with the water, and I would try Fleet. Have you used enemas before in the past, or has it never gotten this bad?” He grabs behind him and pulls up his padded stool.

“I've had them before. I don't like to unless I have to, but at this point it seems like that's the best answer.” Bucky agrees.

“When is the last time you have penetrative sex?” He asks, trying to be somewhere between clinical and friendly.

“About a week or so ago. Haven't done so, since my stomach has been hurting, and he's been real great about it. Usually some partners are not that... kind.”

“Okay, at this point it would do more harm that good, and give yourself sometime after your bowels do move freely before you do. But I'm sure within a couple of days it shouldn't be out of the question. As far as the meds go, I'd would like to cut the dose in half, but that doesn't work, then we will figure something out. I think after a while we may be able to go back to the usual dosage. And I will give you something for bedtime. That should help with your sleep and some of the symptoms that you have been having. I would like to see you back in a few weeks, and go from there. Oh, and hope you guys do well in the playoffs.”

“Thanks, and I hope so too.” He gives a genuine smile and waits while the doctor writes a script and then goes to the front for an appointment. Waves goodbye then walks to his car. Sends a quick text to Steve before heading off to the store.  
*

Steve decides to check in on his boyfriend, who had called him about an hour ago complaining of stomach pain. He knocks on the door, and when he hears a groan coming from the other side, he decides to check to see if it's locked. He finds him laying on the couch, curled up into a ball, shaking softly. “Hey babe, didn't know it was this bad. Anything I can do to help you?” He places a palm on the brunette's forehead to find it cool, it's a shock. 

“Need help getting to the bathroom. Still haven't been able to go like I should have.” Bucky whines as another pain shoots through his side.

“I'll help you, come on, lean on me.” Steve grabs him and wraps an arm around his torso, taking the weight with ease.

“I'm sorry. If this is too much for you, then let me know.” Hissing now that he's in motion.

“It's no problem. Do you have what you need or do you want me to get you anything?” 

“It's all here. I haven't been able to eat. Fucking miserable.” Gritting his teeth as they round the corner.

“Okay. Here, let me help...” The blonde helps him as much as Bucky allows.  
*

Bucky now lays on the bed on his side, breathing deeply. Steve touches his cheek to see if his skin is still clammy, to find it warm once more. He cards his fingers through the soft strands, leans over to peck a kiss on his nose. Gets a quilt and spreads it over his lover's body, tucking him in, then leaves him a note that he's gone to the store and that he will be back after he's done picking up some things.

Steve buys some soup, knowing that Bucky considers it comfort food, chicken from the deli, since he didn't feel much like cooking. He wanted to dote on his boyfriend as much as he could. Next up some mild juice some power bars for himself, takes the item to the check out lane and pays for it. Drives back to the guest house and sighs. 

He wanted to bring up having Bucky stay at his place. He bought a decent bed for the guest room, a new dresser and had a few new shirts and jeans in the closet. Didn't expect a clear decision, but he still yearned for his presence in the morning, late in the evenings. They didn't have to share a bed, though he did want to wrap himself and hold the other man tight during the night. The other room was to assure that just because he did stay he didn't expect sex. Which always ended up being amazing, but their relationship was more than that.

Getting out of the car, he goes in and puts the things away, and turns slowly to see Bucky standing in the door way. “Hey. Did you get my note? Thought you might be able to eat now. Got us some chicken and got you some soup...” He was shocked when Bucky's lips clung to his, soft and yielding. It takes a few beats before he wraps his arm around the other man, deepening the kiss a little.

“Thank you, for everything.” Bucky says after they break apart.

“I'd do anything for you, you know.” Steve replies.

“Yeah, I know.” Goes in for a few more kisses before his stomach interrupts, laughs as it growls. “Ah, I think I'll have some of that chicken now, if you don't mind.”

“Of course, have a seat, I'll get a plate. Want juice or water?” He asks as he goes over to the cabinets.

“Juice, please. God, I feel so much better.”

“I'm glad. So what did the doctor say?” Steve asks as he takes out to plate and sits them on the counter before removing a glass.

“Um, we he said...” Bucky starts to blush.

“No, I meant, what caused it.”

“Oh, uh, it's the medicine and that he's going to change my dosage and go from there. I go back soon to update him.” Scratches his chin.

“Well I hope it clears up for you. Not exactly the best feeling, is it?” Steve sits down the plate with chicken on it and the glass of apple juice.

“Don't you want to know, about the other...” Bucky says softly.

“If you want to share, okay. But I figured we could wait for, you know, until you felt better.” Steve shrugs his shoulders as he gets himself settled down to eat.

“That's it? You're not going to get mad, or...”

“No, Bucky, I'm not. I just want you to feel better. It's not just about... making love to you. I'm in this because I love you. And if you're not feeling well, then I want to make sure you feel better. Guessing this is new to you, then?” Asking him gently.

“Yeah, it is. No one has been this patient before. I feel like you're going to get pushy, show your true colors. Never did have the best taste in people, save for one, besides you of course.” He wets his lips then sips the juice.

“I'm not going anywhere Buck.” Blue eyes open and honest.

“Yeah, that's good to know. I might push you, but, please, don't believe any of what I say to you...”

“I know, baby.” He grabs the hand before him, and gently squeezes before letting go. “Pretty hungry myself. Can I cuddle you after. Missed you pretty badly. And with the first round coming up, we could use some alone time. Before the shit hits the fan.” To say the post season was would be an understatement. And the further a team went, the crazier it got.

“Just as long as you don't mind me hogging all the blankets.” Bucky smiles, gray blue eyes dancing.

“Have at it, I just plan on wrapping myself around you for the night.” Steve gives him a dangerous look.

“Oh, okay.” Bucky blushes. Steve grins.


	26. Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playoff hockey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some slurs in this chapter, and homophobia, just fyi in case it bothers you

Everything seemed more intense, the crowd's cheers louder, lights overhead brighter, the intensity on the ice grew to a new pitch. The hits were harder, and of course it hurt like hell, but the adrenaline had muted the blow. Insults were nastier, the hatred and anger burned faster, each series being seven games max, and they tended to get sick of each other fast. Coaches tend to be wittier, cockier. It was Bucky's favorite time of the year. He was playing wing on the second line and was on Steve's line on the power play, the first unit. Telling him in other words, that the coach trusted him, and it was up to Bucky not to fuck it up. 

Way things were looking, it was headed to overtime. Still tied at 2-2. You had to fight for every shot on goal, use your body to block shots, push that much more, as a whole. An I.V. was going to be needed by the end of the game, the way he sweat and the minutes he was playing... He drank as many fluids as he could without feeling like he would puke right after. Already planning on a snack during the intermission. Steve bumps his shoulder, nods his head, and then is on the ice. 

It was like being in a dream, nothing seemed real, as Steve steals the puck from the defense man and drives to the net. Fools the goalie into thinking he'd shoot low, just as the goalie bites, he shoots high and rips it over the shoulder, blocker side. And scores. The bench jumps up, shouting, banging their sticks on the sides of the boards, and fist bump him as he skates by. Wink ready for Bucky, and then they settle back down. The team somehow keeps the other team from scoring in the closing seconds, Bucky sliding, his skate blocking a shot. Nothing hurts worse than a frozen disc of rubber bouncing on bone, but it doesn't break, but leaves a nasty bruise. Managing to hobble to the bench when the whistle blows, his team patting him on the back, he can barely breath it hurts so bad. By the time the game ended it was a dull throbbing ache, after a quick x-ray determines no breaks, he lays back on the table and sighs. 

The team doctor gives him an I.V. and pats him on the shoulder, Steve telling him in the hallway before that he would stop by when he could. Being the star of the game would mean many interviews. The coaching staff stop by, tell him to rest up and be ready for the next game. He nods, then drifts off to sleep for a few much needed minutes.

Comes to when he spies his blonde boyfriend eying him from head to toe. “Don't look so worried, nothing is broken and I'm just replacing the fluids I lost, I feel fine. Well as well as I can considering how hard I played. You're driving me back to your place, my foot still hurts.”

“Make sure he keeps ice on said foot and that he drinks plenty of water.” The doctor says as he removes the needle, causing Bucky to hiss.

“Yes, father.” He kids.

“Shut up, kid.” He laughs. Gives a nod before leaving the room.

“Can you stand on it?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, but I may need to lean on you a bit. Get me to locker room to change.” He sighs. “I'll need to shower first, I will make it as quick as I can.”

“No problem, I still need to do so myself.”

“I thought I smelled something.” Bucky baits Steve.

“Shut up, jerk.” They shower next to one another, the blonde making sure that the other doesn't wobble around too much. Then dress before making his way to the SUV.

Bucky and Steve were on each other as soon as they make it into the house. Mouths clashing, hands tearing at clothes, the layers getting in the way of naked flesh. Steve has Bucky throw his legs around his waist and then walks them to the bed, grabbing the lush ass, spreading the cheeks.

“I'm gonna want you to fuck me tonight Buck. It's been a while since I had that fat cock in me.” Bucky whimpers. “Just lay back and enjoy me riding you. We can do what you want once that ankle and foot feels better.” As soon as the brunette bounces on the bed Steve removes the rest of his clothes, then takes the rest of his off, throwing them on the floor, not really caring if the suits get wrinkled. Paws through the drawer before finding the lube.

“I want to taste you, come sit on my face.” Bucky tells him. Steve faces away from him, hisses when he feels breath ghost over him, his pucker flinching. “Mmm, taste so good baby.” A hot tongue takes flicking lashes, teasing at first, then becomes more firm.

Steve grabs the erection before him that is steadily leaking pre-cum, and licks it from root to tip, causing Bucky to flinch underneath him. He laughs, then spreads his own tongue over the slit and laps at the liquid bubbling there.

“Fuck!” Bucky hisses, but keeps rimming Steve for all he's worth. After a few minutes, after the blonde had slowly opened before him, rosy and slick, he reaches behind him and sinks a lube covered finger in himself. Bucky watches, moaning at the sight. He adds a finger causing Steve to pitch his hips forward and hiss. “You alright baby?” 

“Yeah, I just want to fucking ride you. Just a little more...” Bucky add another finger and scissors them open and closed. Steve by this point is sweating, body flush from head to toe. “Okay, I'm ready...” He slicks Bucky's erection himself, grabs it and lines it up with his body. Then he's sinking down, taking the cock inch by inch, until Bucky bottoms out. “Yeah, Buck. Shit.” Takes several breaths, nostrils flaring, before taking a testing clench, when it no longer stings too much, he rises up and slides back down. “That good?”

“Yeah, fantastic. Keep going sweetheart.” Bucky moans, pupils blown wide, takes his hands and grabs Steve's hips. “Fuck that feels good.” Steve starts to bounce in earnest, the bed starts to shake and squeak underneath them. 

Steve comes apart first, clenching and unclenching around Bucky, he groans, bows backwards and spurts ropes of cum onto the sheets. Bucky follows, moaning Steve's name as he pumps his orgasm deep into his ass, painting the inner walls with his cum. They are both breathing heavy afterward, Bucky watches as his cum leaks from Steve's hole. “You okay?”

“Yeah, great. Playoff sex is great!” Steve rolls over to side to miss the wet spot.

“It sure is. I'm too tired to do much else. Night babe.”

“Same here, good night.” They both fall asleep within minutes.  
*

To say the teams were evenly matched would be an understatement. The team playing in their own arena won the game each time. Currently they lead the series 3-2, and were on the road for game six. The game was going to be locally and nationally televised. If they won then the series would be over, if not, they would go home to play game seven, winner goes on, loser goes home.

There were bad calls left and right. By both the linesmen and the referees. A player who happened to spy a stick near his feet, trips making it look like the other guy took him down. The replay on the jumbo tron made Steve curse a streak, trying to get the ref's attention that made the call. He is ignored, which pisses him off even more. The coach barks in his ear “Calm down or things will only get worse, it's not worth it.” He gets called for a penalty on the next shift. And of course the assholes would score while he's in the box, he sees Bucky get that look.

They managed to tie the score late into the third period when the home team gets a break, big surprise there. They score on what looks like a high stick, and they were in the process of reviewing it, the review being shown up above, the blade of the stick clearly higher than the crossbar. Steve gets this feeling right before the ref takes off the headphones off and heads to center ice, where he points his hand signaling goal. Steve doesn't even listen to what the man has to say, he breaks his stick over his knee as he skates to the bench. “This is such fucking bullshit. Are they all fucking blind, dumb bunch of fucks.” He stomps his way down the hall into the locker room. There were only a few seconds left on the clock anyway. Someone else could take the face off. No one talked to him, or even came near him after the game, he gave curt replies to the media, and took off to the hotel.

The guy who scored the game winner stopped him before he left the arena. “Awe, did big Stevie lose his cool? Is he going to beg to be fucked while bending over?”

Steve just rolls his eyes. “Is all you got? I'd bend over for Bucky any day of the week, and most people know it.”

“You're such a pig. Gross fag.”

“You're the one asking my preference. What does that make you? I don't have time for this petty bullshit, go celebrate while you still can. While I go back to the hotel and have the roughest, dirtiest fuck, and you will probably just jerk off somewhere thinking about me and Bucky. Nothing worse than a closet case who hates who he is and others like him. Now kindly fuck off!” Steve sneers at him before turning and walking out of the building.  
*

Steve does just that, he bends over before his lover, begging to be fucked, telling him to get rough. Bucky spanks his tight ass, causing his erection to bob between his legs, then after he's opened and ready, he fucks into him. His hips smacking into the round flesh of Steve's buttocks, he wraps his fist around the cock and starts pumping. Steve backs up into the thrusts, crying out as the pleasure spikes through him, causing him to spill all over his lover's fist and the floor. Then he's begging for Bucky to fill his ass with cum, so he can feel it trickle out after. Bucky can't help but follow the dirty quest, shaking all over as he orgasms, moaning loudly.

“Better?” Bucky asks Steve, who is trembling before him.

“A little, yeah. Thanks babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on chapter 27  
> this will probably be updated once every two weeks. i've been typing/writing at a snails pace!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some chatting before the big game...

Game seven was upon them, they have practiced, watched countless videos to prepare. Steve was known for his laser sharp focus, not letting anything get in the way distraction wise. Bucky though, in the past was more easy going, ready to joke, laugh to diffuse the situation. He never took it easy when it came to the game, or commitment. His sister knew first hand just how serious he could be, snarling at any guy who looked her way twice. She was currently dating the team's broadcaster's son, Kyle. Who, thankfully got along with both Bucky and Steve. Rebecca was ecstatic when she found out they were dating. It was nice to see her big brother happy and safe, in a good place mentally as well as emotionally.

For game seven he was totally different person, he still had an easy smile, but he took everything on a more serious level. It left his team and coach impressed, but to Bucky he played like he had something to prove. He wasn't going to go quietly.

The two of them were too keyed up for more than a hug and a peck here and there. Sleeping in separate rooms, both tossing and turning, hearts pounding, heads full of doubt. They roll out of bed early, cook breakfast silently while Sly looked back and forth, clearly pleading for food. “I'm fucking nervous. Don't want the season to end.” Bucky breaks the silence by speaking first.

“All we can do is play our best and stick to our game. I'm nervous too.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Steve glances up, startled.

“Sorry.”

“Don't apologize, Steve. We're all nervous.” He grins. The blond blushes. They text their team mates, who then text back. “Looks like we're going out for lunch.” Bucky puts his phone by his plate.

“You're playing for us.”

“Uh huh. So rude.” But Bucky smiles anyway.

“Whatever.” Broad shoulders jerk up in a casual shrug.  
*

They arrive at the restaurant together casually dressed. Bucky work a v neck shirt in gray and a pair of jeans while Steve had on a shirt that looked two sizes too small and the usual pair of khakis. Several of their team mates were seated together, tables moved together. They wave to the couple before turning back to their conversations.

“I know that look meatball. You'll never be able to prank me.” The red head Oliver says.

“We'll see...” The shorter man laughs. He changed the furniture around a bit before his good friend returned back to his apartment. Lets just say he stumbled into the couch upon entering the living room. Said couch was right in front of the door, up far enough for the door to open freely, but blocking one from entering the room without walking right into it. The Swede finally manged to find a lamp and turned it on, after tripping over the rug that had been upturned on the corner. He still bitched about it and watched over his good buddy like a hawk. The man's mind was like a steel trap, he never forgot.

Nothing better than a group of over grown boys being total dicks to each other... Steve started laughing, recalling what he did to Bucky a few years back. They all turn to him expectantly. “I gave Barnes a little 'boost' back in the day.” His face turning red from trying to hold back the laughter.

“You prick, I knew that was you!” Bucky sneers. “He gave me the little blue pill and I had a hard on for most of the game and gave an interview with one. When it was all said and done I came my pants like a fucking teenager. Thanks for that, buddy.” The guys all laughed out loud, shaking with it.

“S-s-steve, I can't believe you did that!” 

“Believe it.”

“I'll never forget the look on your face when I slipped you some extra strength... laxative in your shake.” The Swede wore a big smile.

“I shit for like two hours straight thanks to you!” He hissed.

“Yeah, the wall paper peeled...” 

“You son of a bitch.” Oliver laughed at him. 

“Good one!” The group teased each other until they got ready to leave.

“See you later...” Bucky pays while Steve tells them goodbye.  
*

Steve paused in the hallway just as the equipment manager started to pass by. “Hey, Tyler. I just wanted to say thanks for all the work you do. Having everything ready for both home and road games. It means a lot to us that we never have to worry about that stuff. Thank the other guys for me too. Oh, and could you look at my left skate, it's been catching on the ice. Don't know what's wrong with it.”

“No problem captain. I'll go get it now and have a look. Your other pair is in the bag in case you need them.”

“As I said, you guys are great.” Gives a bright smile before heading to the locker room. Pauses when he sees that he and Bucky were on the same line for the start of the game. They did have this thing where they knew where the other one was on the ice, maybe it could work to their advantage this time. Their five on five needed some work, and they needed to stay out of the box. The guys were getting worn out, spending all that time on penalty kill.

They sat across from one another in the locker room, sometimes glancing at one another, before turning their attention elsewhere. Rather it be the coach, or one of the guys talking to them. Luther was still a dick about their relationship, but he was watching from the press box. Not only did he break the unwritten rule of talking shit to the press, but he also failed a drug test. The team was trying to find a legal loophole but would try to wait the rest of the season out before cutting ties with him. It was nice, not having the hostile environment that followed the man around. And the guys, for the most part, came around more and more, even going as far as teasing them about it sometimes. He couldn't ask for better team mates than the ones he had.

Oliver drops down on the bench with a sigh, rubbing a hand across his face, palming at his growing beard. “Ready to kick some ass tonight.” The man says with relish. He was always in the middle of the fights. Causing it, starting it, ending it... The man may b slightly shorter than Steve, but he was broad, the upper chest wider than his waist. Had a solid base as well, thighs thick with muscle, calves as well, had to be when one got all his strength from the waist down, powering one forward with strong legs.

“Me too buddy.” The Swede says, the young shy Russian following close behind. The man had golden strands catch in his long dark lashes, and bright almost eerie blue eyes. Face slowly starting to thin, cheeks more prominent, lips full and lush, darkened from chewing on them. His line made fools out of the opposing side, he once fooled three guys in their own end, and had it not been a five on three, he probably schooled all five of them before scoring, not counting the shocked goalie. His grandfather would beam when speaking about him, his scoring touch, how much the kid loved hockey, the game seemed to love him back... Vladimir smiled at him, and Steve grinned back. The kid was a walking, talking lovable thing. Hugging his line mates after a goal is scored, almost happier when they score instead of him padding his already staggering offensive numbers.

Bucky walks in next, eyes bright, smile ready. “Hey Vlad. Oliver, ready to take it to them?”

“You even got to ask?” The smile he gave was predatory.

“Just making sure." Bucky chuckles. 

"Captain, many of us didn't know you had it in you to grow a beard.” Another young team mate says.

“He's growing enough for two, since some of us can't.” The man dubbed meatball quipped. Something in his history, the men having youthful features and not really producing facial hair.

“It is pretty impressive, Steve.” Another guy states.

“Thanks. It's not as itchy as it once was.” He palmed his growing beard. “Hopefully it won't stop until wild life can nest in there.” He had seen some impressive chin hair before... The equipment manager walked in.

“The skate is starting to come apart...” He holds it out, taking the blade, covered so it wouldn't cut, and tugged, showing the weak spot. “I know you like them, but this one is about shot.” It was where it attached to the bottom. Steve sighs out loud.

“Okay, thanks.” He takes out the extra pair of skates and places them on the floor before stripping down to his boxers and tank top. Then starts to put on his equipment piece by piece, listened to the chatter, not making out words, but knew the voices.

“Alright boys, time to talk lines, and game plans. So if I might have your attention...” The coach points to the over sized white board, expecting everyone's full attention, and gets it. “I don't want any dumb mistakes, that will cost us a chance to make it to the next round, so be smart out there boys. I may play with the line combos a bit until I see something that clicks. Don't worry about what line you're on, first, second, third or fourth, you will have a job to do, and said job is important. They are wanting you to lose your cool, don't give in. Play a good clean game. Now, after the first period I will assess the situation and things will be flipped around if need be. Let's have a good game...”


	28. game seven...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... off to game seven, but not before a prank...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but watching my blues play helped somewhat. expect some smut, and I hope some plot after they get their freak on in the next chapter or two. this is like 40 percent smut, I swear. sorries :(

The guys were getting ready, putting on their pads, applying tape to their socks when the young defenseman stands up, with something black and lacy hanging from his fingertip. “What's this?” He asks, even though the man knows exactly what it is. Meaning he was wondering what the hell it was doing with his uniform. There was some wolf whistles and comments. The coach could only make a shocked face before schooling his features.

“Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff.” He jokes.

Steve looks over at Bucky, suddenly recalling the promise he made when they first started sleeping together, making him flush.

“Uh, huh. My girl wears this stuff for me, but I don't exactly have the body type for that stuff. Ian on the other hand...”

“Fuck you buddy.” His fellow defenseman bites out. The man had a solid base, thick thighs and a high muscular ass.

“Would look perfect in this.” The equipment manager sticks his head in. 

“Happy anniversary buddy. Thought you and your wife would like a little excitement in the bedroom.” The team bursts out laughing. 

“Haha. It's only been a year, and we don't need any help, believe me. Nice thought though.” They had found out that they were related through marriage, hence all the teasing.

“Could work for you though, hold up your hockey socks.” Oliver says with a straight face. The younger man laughs, rolls his eyes and searches for his real 'garter belt'. The room seems less tense now, sure they were nervous, but the group needed to have some fun and not be serious 24/7.

“Bunches of assholes, I swear.”

“Yeah, but we're your assholes.” Oliver quips.

“True. Wouldn't have it any other way...”  
*

The butterflies came when they had their first power play in closing seconds of the first, meaning they would have a good chance of scoring first and taking the lead once the second period came around. Both teams traded chances, some really good and both goalies saving their combined asses. Great hits, nearly all clean, except the elbow that came up on Oliver. He had to get his lip checked out, since he cut it, but next shift out, he lowered the boom on the guy, and he hadn't tried that shit again. If he hadn't turned when he had, he'd be seeing stars. 

The coach outlined what he like and what he wanted to change. When they played five on five they were great, but when they were in the penalty box (so far two penalties) it got scary. The opposing team sniffed blood then. In other words, play smart, and not with your heads up your asses. That got some grins and dry chuckles (as soon as the coach turned his back of course).

It took a tipped shot to get the goal, but the other team scored and tied it up by the end of the second, and no scoring in the third, which of course meant...overtime.

They were pretty gassed, the series going the distance, then add the overtime, yeah. Steve and Bucky were going to be playing on the same line as much as possible, it was difficult for the other team to focus on one, let alone both of them at once. They pretty much knew where the other one was going to be without much thought, and the coach liked that. Great hockey sense was always coveted. Steve was worried when Bucky blew a tire, but thankfully he didn't hurt himself...much. He groaned when he skated to the bench, his right hip and ass cheek hurting, letting others know between gritted teeth just what hurt. One of the younger guys grimaced with sympathy while another quipped that Rogers would be bottoming tonight, that gets an eye roll from Bucky and Steve pretends he didn't hear it. Coach just hits the guy on the head who says it and tells him not to say shit like that, visuals!

Again, chances were traded, close calls, but no dice. The play wasn't quite as dangerous, but it moved from end to end without much pause. It was tough, not letting your thoughts get away from you, and staying physically fit. You may be a hockey player, fit as hell, but even the best run out of gas.

It was the third overtime period, when Steve spies Bucky in a great spot, so he makes a shooting pass that glances off of his mate's stick...and into the net. It takes a while to register, but then the crowd erupts, the goalie sinks in despair before whacking his stick along the ice in frustration. Bucky points to Steve, since it was pretty much his goal, who grins widely. Then they were being surrounded by every one who were shouting and jumping around in skates. The two hug then laugh as they were mobbed. It was a great feeling, all of it, not much could top it, right?


	29. before the truth comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes over the photos his P.I. took for him, and asks if Bucky is ready to face his past. They have no idea just how far back it goes, and just how devious it really is. (poor boys, but they will prevail)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, plot, heh. Who knew? I still plan on writing that smut, but this came to me while I was typing up this chapter.

They cut out of the partying early, and got called old men for it, but Bucky was damn near dead on his feet and Steve wasn't much better, and it was already three AM by the time they left the bar the team usually went to on such occasions. They hailed a taxi and nearly passed out from exhaustion on the trip home. Steve paid plus a tip due to it being a somewhat long trip, but the driver insisted that he didn't mind and that Steve was always a pleasure to work with. So the blonde gives a tired smile and thanks him before climbing out of the cab to follow the brunette to the door, it takes a few tries to get the key in the lock correctly. Bucky huffs out a soft chuckle, and gets tackled by Sly whom is waiting at them by the door way. He leans over and nuzzles the wriggling body, patting him on the side, before leaning up, slightly dizzy and heading towards the bathroom.

Steve sets the alarm on his cell, hating himself, but knows that they would need to eat something soon rather than later to get back what they lost. And he swears he lost a good five pounds alone in the extra three periods that they played, from sweating like crazy and pure nerves. Goes to the guest restroom and relieves himself before stripping down to his boxer shorts and crawls into the bed next to his boyfriend, and hugs him close before falling right to sleep...

*

He wakes right before dawn, a soft light coming from outside to give the room a soft glow, so Steve looks over at Bucky and grins. The man had his mouth open, lips parted and gives a soft snore, nostrils flaring gently, brow slightly furrowed due to his dream. Lashes lay heavily above his cheeks, and then he moans softly before burrowing into Steve's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him a little tighter and then sighs before drifting back to sleep, a soft smile playing on his lips.

*

The alarm buzzes just after seven, and he slaps at his phone in hopes of not waking Bucky. Hates that he got less than four hours of sleep but knows his biology well enough that if he were to sleep in that he would regret it. Often times it left his brain and body feeling fuzzy and it was hard to concentrate. This way Steve could eat, watch a little television before dropping right off to sleep on the sofa. Besides, Sly was used the routine as well and liked being let out early to go outside and pee before lunging back inside for his morning kibble.

So he sets out on refilling both bowls while Sly sets off chasing after a squirrel outside, barking happily. Then makes a pot of decaf and then sets out the ingredients for breakfast. Deciding that Bucky should sleep in, covers the food in foil and sets it on the counter next to the stove to keep it warm. There was something that he needed to do and preferred to check it out before letting his lover know what was going on.

On the desk in the office that was still being set up was the package that the private investigator that he had hired after being blackmailed and some of their past came into the light. Most of it was pictures with some notes from the man who had trailed the group. Steve picks it up and sets on the couch, coffee cup set on a coaster on top of the table, while the plate of food sat next to it. The scraps would be going to his fuzzy buddy, always made sure to feed him the healthier stuff so he wouldn't feel guilty about giving the little guy something he shouldn't have.

There were pictures of the guy named Dr. Zola along with a few other men near the clinic that hired him and it baffled his mind that parents took their kids to see him, even with his history. It honestly did not set well with him and neither did it with others in the profession who worked hard to have a good reputation and wouldn't dream about harming their patients knowingly. Along with the 'doctor' were a couple of other men, ones he didn't really recognize. Both being older, one with dark features, somewhere in his fifties if he had to guess and the other, maybe late thirties or late forties at the oldest. The younger man was going bald and had on glasses and a suit and tie with a dour look on his face, while the older guy looked impatient standing there next to him. As he went through the pictures, looking he spies the dark haired one holding something and acts like he's passing it to the guy next to him while Zola looks on. Whatever it was and what it was for, it couldn't be good. Just then Bucky stumbles into the living room grumbling softly.

“Hey babe.” Steve looks up. “Food is by the stove and I made some decaf, because I'll be passed out a little bit later. Juice in the fridge if you want any.” Looks back down at the pictures. “Got something to go over with you, I'll wait until you wake up a little more. Let Sly in for me would you?” Bucky walks over and presses cool lips to his own, tasting of minty toothpaste. It makes his stomach flip. “Love you.” He murmurs, and steals a kiss before the man pulls back.

“Love you too.” Bucky replies sleepily but goes back towards the kitchen and dining area to let in the hungry dog and sets on getting his food.

*

Steve finishes going through the rest of the pictures and starts on the notes when Bucky finishes eating and leans back onto the sofa, stretching out with a soft moan, joints cracking in protest. “Feeling okay?” He asks.

“Mm hmm. Still beat though.”

“We can wait to go over this.” Steve begins to tell him.

“No, I'd rather get into it now, if we don't then I won't be able to get any more sleep.” The blonde knew what he meant.

“Okay.” He presses closer to him, pats the knee and pulls out the pictures. “Do you know any of them?” Steve asks gently, stomach in knots, fearing that he would bring back painful memories for the man at his side. Bucky turns his head and looks, eyes slightly unfocused for a split second.

“I know him, he's basically a lackey for Zola and others. Sneaky, conniving son of a bitch, plays both sides but is with the bad guys for the most part. No one in the clean would want him working for them, he'd stab them in the back in a moment.” Stiffens when he spies the other man with him. “My ex, if you could call him that. He would fuck me and ask me a bunch of questions. I didn't think I deserved better than that at the time.” Swallows thickly. “Guy is bad news and is nasty. Gets by with shit due to his looks, and isn't that how the world works?” He asks bitingly. Sighs softly when Steve pulls him close and he takes the chance to smell the blonde, inhaling his scent and lets it relax him for a moment. “There's others, but these three you do need to worry about.”

“Is there anyone behind this?”

“Yes, my late father's friend.” Steve blanches, friend? How could a friend do that?

“Been in the family a long time, knew my grandfather, who came from a poor background over in Europe. He didn't start off like that, or at least that's how Pops told it. But somewhere along the way he got greedy...” Shrugs his shoulders.

“Wow.” Is all he could say to that.

“Yeah, this is the tip of the iceberg, right here. Thanks for looking into this for me, well for us.” Bucky begins.

“Don't worry about it. We have an appointment with him next week. Would be a good time to tell him what you know.”


	30. Meet Clint, the P.I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tackles game one while Bucky has another therapy session and they meet the P.I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to have Clint as the Private Investigator, lets face it, dude has a good eye for things, so why not?  
> and thanks for the comments, they have honestly helped me move along with this story. I was getting worried, because the plot wasn't really coming to me and I wasn't ready to say goodbye to this 'verse just yet. and I made some notes for where I want this story to go. The smut had been easy, the plot was just lacking for me. But don't worry, the boys love each other, and there will be some fluffy smut between the two. I just wanted badly for the two to grow as characters and interact with one another and others as well. I hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> I will try and make it a goal still to post at least twice a month, and if I post more often then it's a bonus.

They had another day off before the short practices began, game one just another day away. There was media to worry about too, since they would be going against their long time rivals. The team was considered the other team's 'kid brother' and they all hated it. All that they wanted to accomplish, was done first by the other guys, and they were reminded of that often and the coach was going to use that as fuel to keep them going, and it worked. Bucky had remained quiet for the most part after that morning, locked in his own memories, it was tough for Steve, being the one outside looking in. Knew that he didn't mean anything by it, but deep down it stung, that he wasn't able to take it away. The upcoming interview with the P.I. was sneaking up on them, making Steve worry and feeling slightly guilty.

 

Bucky shows up to his therapist session a little early, hair pulled back from his face and wore a comfortable pair of jeans and t-shirt. He was told that when he wore his hair down that he looked like a hobo, that earned them a curled lip. But Bucky did look a little intense, and if you didn't know the man, it was a little scary. Here was an attractive guy with hair brushing against his shoulders, stubble shadowing the jaw, tattoo sleeve on the left arm, strutting, as the guys like to put it. Intimidating, but he thought that was bullshit and said so, earning a bunch of guffaws, whatever.

Held onto a cooling cup of coffee that he got while at the gas station, giving him something to do with his hands more than anything. Perked up when his name was being called. The therapist had his tie askew across his torso, the coat paired with the suit over in the corner draped across the back of an unused chair. Sleeves pushed back, showing off toned forearms.

“Tough day, or getting comfortable?” Bucky asks while sitting down in his own chair.

“A little of both, always like to relax after lunch. So, how have things been going for you?” He asks, smothering a yawn, fiddling with the pen near the pad of paper, the corner was ripped, and there was a stain in the center of the page.

“Good and bad, if that makes sense. Good with winning game seven, and my relationship with Steve. Bad with things involving my past.” Sighs deeply.

“Care to elaborate on it?” He asks while fishing for a mint.

“Steve hired a guy to look into things after having to come out publicly, and the private investigator may have found some things. So that means going into enough detail about my past with someone else, though it's for the better. I'm not the only one being effected by these assholes. And if we can do something to slow them down, then it's worth it. Even if we save just one person.” Fiddles with the lid, while lost in thought.

“How long have you known about your boyfriend hiring the guy?” He asks.

“Just recently, he wanted to wait until he got some information back before telling me, just in case things went cold. And I understand that, thankful even. But it has put some...pressure on us. I have been thinking back on things, trying to weed out what could be useful, meaning I've been pretty quiet, and it has him upset.” Looks up under his lashes.

“Have you told him about any of it?” Getting right to the point.

“Not really, I mean, it's hard enough for him as it is. Having to worry about me, and I just moved in, we started saying I love you. The job taking some of our efforts. What I have to say, is pretty heavy. He deserves to know, but I fear rejection. Have for some time now, hard to navigate through life feeling that way. I even shut out my own sister, who has been nothing but supportive.” Tosses his now empty cup into the trashcan. Feeling the old frustrations come back.

“We do that often times because we think we are protecting our loved ones, but sometimes we alienate ourselves in the process. Let me know if that becomes a problem for you.” Scribbles something onto the paper before him. “How far back in your past are you going?”

“Pretty far back, when the sexual abuse started I was a teenager, but other things I'm just now picking up on, happened when I was a young boy. Strange really, how things may seem at the time, like it's no big deal, but when they add up...” Stomach clenches at the thought.

“Don't let it get you down. Now, onto something else, saying I love you. Pretty big step for you, then.” How he knew to ask these things, Bucky didn't know, but he appreciated it all the same.

“Yeah, I've had bad physical relationships in my past. One wasn't too bad, but most of them were. Afraid to mess up a good thing. Worried that it was too soon, that I wasn't ready emotionally, but I think I am. Steve is a very good thing in my life, and I want to keep him in it.”

“Well, I do like the sound of that, just make sure to keep communication open. It may sound hard, but in the end it will end up being for the best.” Bucky knew he was right, and agreed silently...

*

Game one was a success, winning by two goals, having scored on all three power plays. The coach knows that won't be the norm, but kept reminding them that the regular season numbers for both didn't add up. He liked for the percentage for both the power play and penalty kill to add up to be around 105%, and it was in the 90's. That wasn't going to cut it, it may not sound bad, but if you let the other team score on the penalty kill and the team not scoring on the man advantage, it meant that chances were you were going to be on the losing side of things, or the game was going to be hard fought, even while winning and they would be exhausted afterward. The special team coach did an amazing job with video, and telling about his days of playing in the post-season, and always had the team's respect. They still had to worry, the other team wasn't going to go quietly, so they had to be on guard for that.

Bucky huffed while Steve straightened his tie one more. “Babe, it's fine, stop.” Grabs his boyfriend's hands, smiling gently. “My outfit looks great, as does yours. So take a deep breath and relax, that's it. We can do this, okay?” He felt calm, and ready to go to their interview, and he knew it was because, first his mate was there with him, and would continue to be, his therapist helped him see things from a different angle, and then there were his team mates, make that 'their' team mates. They all supported him, never asked questions and yet it was like they knew. The coaches, the upper management, and then the fans... They were the best, there were some assholes here and there, no shock there, but some were just a balm to his wounds, and said that he helped them with their own demons. And that is why he was doing this, being public. In the off season he would open up more, but only to an extent. He wasn't the only one to suffer this way, there were others...

“Okay, okay, I'm good... let's go.”

*

When they walked in they were met by a man close to their age group, an it was a bit of a shock, not a bad one though. He was maybe in his late thirties at most, with graying at the temples and wrinkles around eyes and mouth. Stood a little shorter than the other too, but the way he carried himself, he all but demanded respect. There were hearing aids in both ears, another slight shock, and he filled out his charcoal colored suit well. He waived them to their seats, while nodding his head. “Thank you both for coming in, now first we go over what he came across and then we'll talk it out.”

Bucky was still in shock, he was expecting someone older, maybe in their late forties or early fifties, about a decade or so older, with white hair and a quiet confidence. Someone who had something happen to them so they decided to dedicate their lives to helps those who had bad things happen to them and wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

Deep down though, he knew this man was good at what he did, and wasn't apologetic about it. Gazed at them with intense hazel eyes, waiting to be introduced to the brunette. “Oh, sorry Clint, forgot about my manners. This is Bucky, my boyfriend, and is the one being blackmailed. We actually met years ago during hockey tryouts and camp, but I forgot some of it. It was pretty bad, and then he got traded to the team, and then we... hooked up?” Shrugs his shoulders.

“Steve.” Bucky sighs at his boyfriend. “Okay then, we uh, thought we hated each other, had some misunderstandings, but it was mostly sexual frustration.” Now that they got that out of the way... “Well, we were caught having sex in the locker room, and were video taped without our knowledge. Long story short, we came out publicly but it was still leaked. I still have the text message...” Looks up under his lashes, cheeks flooding with heat. “Steve and I were still figuring things out, our relationship was new and so we thought we would take a stand. Part of me felt bad because he didn't ask for this, but then neither did I. But he stuck by me, which meant a lot. We are still together and if anything it let me know just how much Steve wanted us to work out.”

“Steve let me know some of it, but it's nice to see things from your side. Do you know who sent this?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“Was he in any of the photos?” He brings out the copies.

“Yeah, he is.” Points out the man with the thinning hair. Steve blinks, and then feels anger rise to the surface, he seen that asshole at the arena, posing as media a while back. He clenched his fist and had to look away for a moment. If he had known then... He'd probably be behind bars for assault. Bucky grabs his wrist, to let him know that it wasn't his fault, so he relaxes his hand so they could entwine their fingers. It didn't go unnoticed by Clint, but he politely didn't say anything about it.

“You know the other two?”

“Yes, the other man with glasses is Dr. Zola, and the man with dark hair is Brock Rumlow.” The P.I. didn't seem surprised by this, and Bucky didn't know what to make of it. “I've known Dr. Zola for a long time, since my early teens, and Brock for a long time as well.” Steve's gaze jerked to his.

“When was the last time you seen him, this Brock guy.” Clint brings out his phone to type the info.

“Two or three weeks before I got traded, ran into him at the bar.” The man was good at worming his way into a person's life, by either sex or intimidation. His life was pretty fucked up too, but that didn't mean it was okay for him to go around and fuck up someone else's. “I, uh, was basically the guy's fuck buddy.” His blonde boyfriend jerked at that. “He's the step son of a family friend.”

“What's his name?”

“Alexander Pierce.” Clint muttered 'fuck' under his breath.

“Okay, well I'm going to keep watch over them, and keep you both updated. I think we'll make another appointment for you tell me more of story behind this.”

“Okay, thanks.” They shake hands and are told to keep in touch and to make an appointment for a couple a weeks later. A beautiful red head is at the desk and gives them a card with info on it, and wishes them well. Bucky can't help but think he's seen her somewhere before...


	31. Bucky surprises Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluffy smut before you know, more drama unfolds.

Bucky begins to wonder if this is too much, knowing that they'd be busy, a full schedule ahead of them. Work, game two at home would be tomorrow, he promised to call the therapist to update him on his status, and the upcoming appointment with the PI. He was nervous about all three, but knew he could tackle them, he was in a better head space, he had moments, both good and bad. Never would be out of the woods, too much had gone on in his life, but he didn't have to let it rule his life or ruin it either.

He had made dinner, set the table and added candle light, playing soft music in the background, making the atmosphere soft and fuzzy. Hears the vehicle pull up, door open and shut and Steve walking in calling his name. “In here.” Answers him, and takes in the look of amazement in his face, blue eyes glowing, shadows playing across his features.

“What's all this?” Steve asks.

“What, can't I cook dinner for my man?” Bucky teases. “We are going to be busy as hell in the future, and I wanted a quiet night with you.” Smiles softly. Steve holds Bucky's face in his hands, looking him deep in the eye before bringing his lips down in a soft and deep kiss with meaning. Bucky can't help but melt into it, into him, sighing softly.

“Thank you for making dinner. I'm sure it looks good, and tastes good but I think I'll be distracted by a certain someone sitting across from me.” Looks down and sees wine. “Damn, you went all out, didn't you Barnes?”

“Sure did.” Sits down, looking up under his lashes, flirty. “Only the best for you.” They both blush.

“You're spoiling me.” Steve grins.

“No different than you do me.” They speak quietly to one another while eating, candle light still flickering. Steve laughing at something Bucky said, and telling his own joke, the guy had such a dry wit and it had the guys in the locker room in stitches. Bucky included.

“So you want to watch television while I do dishes?” Steve asks.

“Had something else in mind, meet me in the bedroom when you're finished.” Bucky grins, while the blonde felt his dick twitch in interest.

Bucky chooses to play some tracks by Enigma while his boyfriend is doing the dishes in a fury at the kitchen sink. Undresses, then lies under the crisp sheets, folding his arms underneath his head and sighs deeply. Erection coming into contact with the lacy material of his new underwear, finding his size on a website, it was nice to see sexy things for men to wear as well as women. Bucky honestly admired the female body as much as he did the male's, loved unwrapping a woman, slowly, with fingers or teeth, finding what they wore underneath, if anything at all. With men too, but a pair of lacy underwear, bras, garter belts made his blood pool south. Wished there was some for guys, since their bodies were shaped differently, straighter hips, and the whole cock and ball issue. Trying on a pair of the wrong type and you'll be cutting off blood flow if you managed to get your junk in there, painful and not very sexy, at all. He laughed at that for a moment, then moans and shifts his legs some, trying to relieve some of that building pressure.

Steve walks in and eats him up with his eyes, taking in his bare chest, taught nipples and flexing pecs. He grins and shifts once more, bringing the man's gaze to his groin. “Come here...” Bucky says with a low voice and the blonde moves as if in a trance. “I have a surprise for you.”

“You mean besides the candle light and dinner?” Pupils blown wide now, nostrils flaring.

“Yeah, big boy, want to find out...” Smirks his red lips, wet now from running his tongue across them, and cants his hips upwards, and moans.

“You have no idea...” Steve's hand goes underneath the sheet and comes into contact with nylon and his breath stutters in his lungs. “Buck...” He groans out.

“Yeah, Stevie.” Bites his bottom lip, and whines, knowing what it did to him.

“Fuck!” Fingers tremble against the silky material stretched across taut muscles. Bucky slides his foot out and points his toes, and Steve moves back to take in the movement. “So beautiful.” Grabs the ankle and drags it up to press kisses to the bone, nuzzles it, then drags his palm upwards, over the calf, then knee, to the sensitive skin underneath, upwards to the thigh. Leans over to press kisses to the knee, moves the sheets to lap at the tattoo peaking out, dampening the lace. Trails fingers over the straps, blood boiling underneath the surface. “Fucking perfect. I'm going to eat you alive.” Bucky feels the breath get trapped in his lungs, making them feel heavy. Steve snaps, and flings the bed covers back and flips Bucky over who moans. His luscious ass covered in navy blue lace made his cock bubble pre-cum and he canted his hips. “Bend over baby.”

Bucky whimpers softly but follows the command, in the bedroom he loves listening to Steve, it made him feel delicate, yet gave him so much strength. Keens when an ass cheek is grabbed, then is given a love pat. “Spread yourself, underneath those panties baby. I want to see your hole wrapped in lace.” A sob escapes, but he does so, his cock and balls sensitive against the scraping of lace. Opening himself up, waiting. Steve's breath ghosts over his lower back, before a thumb presses against the pucker. The sensation made Bucky cant his hips, the rough scrape against nerve sparking pleasure through out his whole body. “You like that, don't you. Look at you Buck, so good for me.” Scrapes his teeth over a cheek before pressing his tongue over the clothed rim, laving at it, curling his tongue.

“Oh fuck.” He never thought it would feel this good, but it did, made him wonder what it would feel like to have that against his nipples and other parts of his body.

“I'm going to lower your panties, but just to uncover that sweet ass, want you to cum untouched, just the lace rubbing against that gorgeous dick of yours, spurting and soaking it with your cum. And then I'm going to pull out and cum all over those stockings. Hope you have another pair.” Slapped at a taut cheek, then lowers the underwear just enough, then pauses. “Let me get the lube, gets you all nice and slick, ready for me, then I'm going to make you shout until your hoarse, alright baby?”

“Uh huh.” Steve gets up and goes to the night stand and pulls out the bottle, opening it up and slicks his fingers before returning to the bed. Teases Bucky and that pucker, watching it twitch and slick up, presses a finger in gently, it opens slowly, tugging at him. Keeps at it for a few minutes before adding another one, moaning like he was the one being fingered open. Bucky is a sobbing mess before him, rocking back and forth, a wet patch from where pre-cum leaked a steady drip. One more finger, hitting that spot inside his lover, and Bucky crying out made him shudder. “Please, please, please!” Bucky begs him.

Pulls his fingers free, after he slicks up his erection and aims the tip at the ring of muscles, loving the part where they open up, unfurl to take him in, hands a little unsteady as he groans out. Bucky tilts is back upwards then bares down, taking a little more in him. Steve grabs onto a hip, tracing the silk and lace, pushing in until he's balls deep. They both moan in unison. Gives Bucky time to adjust before he moves, sliding his throbbing erection out to the tip before sliding back in, watching as his lover's body accepted him, moving slowly, feeling it in his gut. This man was made for him...

“More, more, come on Steve.” Backing his ass up into the thrusts, making the taut cheeks bounce and smack into skin.

“Fuck, I'm already close.” Steve warns which only eggs on Bucky, who's still sobbing with pleasure. “Oh fuck.” Starts to pound into him with purpose, balls coming into contact with lace, causing him to grunt. “Cum for me Bucky, soak those panties with your cum...” He places a palm right over the clothed erection, rubbing softly, knowing he said untouched, but just enough friction and... Bucky keens and Steve's hand is being covered in cum. Spurt after spurt of glorious white hot semen, shooting through lace and onto his hand. His cock is being squeezed, and then he's pulling out, aiming for those muscular thighs, and paints his cum onto the dark stockings, groaning loudly as his lover shivers before him.

*

“Well that was a success.” Bucky grins after he hand washes his things, Steve is still on the bed, stretched out, exhausted like he just ran a marathon. Bucky still wonders how the hell the blonde got undressed so fast, but he was so busy trying to tease him, that it was kind of a blur.

“Would recommend again.” Steve gives a weak thumbs up and exhales loudly, before sinking into sleep. Bucky watched with a grin, then joins him, curling against him before following him to sleep...


	32. To Catch a Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint goes into the field to catch someone in the act... Trying to collect evidence. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hints at the start of Bucky's abuse, so if it's a trigger I would avoid the later part of the chapter.

It was hot for this time of year, usually it wasn't until at least late May and early June you got up to the higher 90's. Clint, also known to his good pals as Hawk-Eye lay on the roof, wiping his brow every now and then, bitching into the hidden mic to Nat just how hot it was. She only scoffs at him and tells him to grow a bigger pair and to brave a winter season in mother Russia. Clint went there for a mission, and nearly froze what nuts he did have off, which made her guffaw at him. Though she purrs at him and tells him with a throaty voice that she would miss them if said body part bit the dust. How he lived without her before the time they met up, he has no clue and doesn't want to find out just how hard it would be without her.

Just then the target, subject Brock Rumlow came into view, skin tan and slick with sweat, dark hair damp with it. He was on the phone with someone. “Nat, see him?”

“Yep.” She pops a bubble. “What are we eating tonight?” He hums as he watches the man's lips when he's facing him, being able to both read what he's saying and talking to his fiance.

“Thought you could pick, I am trying cooking classes so I won't burn the place down.”

“Chinese.” The former ballerina says over the line.

“Sure thing doll.” Not taking the time to grimace at the horrible pet nickname, instead busy snapping pictures at a rapid pace as Brock puts on sun glasses, covering shifty eyes.

“What's he saying?” Natalia asks after a few beats.

“Some of the boys are not pulling their weight.” His stomach rolls. “Not making what they should. It's time to try a different tactic. And he's saying he'll meet up with him later. Shit.” Clint mutters when the guy turns his head and he misses what he says next, probably where he'd make contact next.

“This is worse than we thought, isn't it?” The red head knows from experience what it's like to lose part of your childhood, first with formal dancing classes, and then all that training, turning her into a weapon.

“I'm afraid it is, and I'm even more frightened by what Barnes has to say.” He knows that Natalia has some clue as what had happened but wouldn't push.

“Shit.” She breathes, he can hear the sadness in his ear piece.

“Yeah, ditto.”

*

“Steve?” Bucky calls out to his boyfriend.

“Yeah?” The blonde calls out.

“Got a minute?”

“Yeah, what do you need?”

“Clint wants to talk, is that okay? I'd like for you to be there. He says it may help him get an idea of where one of their meeting places is set up at. So he can get a better ear and eye out for it.” Bucky has his head out from the shower curtain, waiting for Steve's answer.

“Okay, but if you're sure.” He walks into the bathroom.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks babe.”

“Love you.” Stalks over and kisses those full red lips.

“Love you too.” Bucky smiles softly against Steve's full lips.

*

The team's management gives them the okay to stay in town while the others travel on the road games, knowing the situation and that they could always join them later. Just knowing that alone made Bucky breathe easier as he gets out of the passenger side, catching a slightly shorter man wearing a suit and sunglasses come out of the building, aura fully confident and carefree. Eye brows raise when he catches sight of Steve, and could barely contain himself, but knowing where they were helped, if only a little. He could geek out over his favorite player at a later date...

“I think someone has a crush on you.” Bucky says out of the side of his mouth. Steve jerks his head up, confused.

“What?” Then catches sight of who his boyfriend was talking about. “Oh.” He's met the man before, but it was during his rookie year. Blushes when the brunette pinches his ass while giving a wink. “I'm going to get you back for that, you know.” Gives a warning before drawing him close and slants his mouth over Bucky's, sliding his tongue inside and swirls it around. Pulls back just in time to see the convertible drive off in a flash of red, and to see blue eyes before him go hazy. “Come on.” Grabs his hand, knowing that a little teasing and flirtation helped out his partner, even for just a few moments.

*

“Welcome back Mr. Rogers, Mr Barnes.” Clint shakes their hands while Nat brings in two bottles of water, nodding her head at them both and then closes the door behind her as she leaves the room. They had the air on and running at a comfortable level and have the blinds closed and the curtain closed, it just seemed hotter when the sun was directed on you.

“I managed to get some pictures of Brock and caught some of what he was saying.” Looks at both gentlemen, who then nod and he takes it as a cue to continue. “Something about wanting to change direction, that things were not going as planned.” Barnes pales, pupils dilating as he rubs his hands on this thighs. “You know what it means, don't you?”

“Yeah, I do.” Takes a breath before continuing. “Alexander has been friends of my family for a long time now. Well used to be anyway, he and my father and grandfather met him when my grandparents came here for a better life. His own family helped mine with jobs, working on farms, things like that. But there were other things that, he had done to earn money, meaning Alex.” Steve looks over at him, startled. “When I turned twelve, he pulled me aside and told me that I was old enough to start pulling my own weight, and I agreed not knowing what he had in mind at the time.” Clint takes notes and nods his head, eyes gentle. “Brock married his step-daughter, that is how we met.” Feels his face heat up. “He was a little older than me, late teens, and I was in awe of his physic, the way he held himself. He was raw and elemental, and even though I was just about to turn thirteen at the time, he mad his move, and I thought that I had initiated it.” Eyes staring at nothing as he thinks back. “It was out near the lake, and he had his shirt off, and I remember his tan skin, and the way he smelled, sweat and musk. I let him kiss me, and I touched him, but not like how he touched me, at first anyway, and then I did... Just hands, but he was molding me, father's orders. He was dating her, but used me. That was how I was to learn money, and I had to lie about it, saying I would do odd jobs here and there, like mow a lawn. I was basically a pre-teen call boy in the making.” Steve stiffened beside him.

“That time, at camp...”

“They used that as a cover to scout for new boys. And I couldn't let them do that to you, so I stepped in instead.” Looks down at his hands.

“Oh god, Buck.” It went silent in the room, the only sound was the sound of the air moving through the vents.

“Are they still doing this?”

“Yes, they are. Please, stop them.” His eyes are bright with tears.

“You have my word, both of you, I will make sure to take these sick mother fuckers down...”

“Thank you, Clint, for everything.”

“If you need anything, day or night, call me.” Clint ushers them to the door, then grips his hands into fists, wishing, no needing to hit something...


	33. I've got my eye on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint follows a lead, while the guys head out on the road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has honestly been the toughest chapter to write in a long while. Getting from point a to point b... Not so easy for me, and it's short on top of that. But I want some plot to happen. And I love writing Clint, I hope I do these guys justice.
> 
> Sorry if there are any kind of errors, my grammar may not be the best at times, I write something, re-read it, and be like 'what the hell is that?' Seriously, I suck.

Even though the opposing team were only a state away, they still took a charter over, most of the guys were asleep near the front while Steve and Bucky were awake and sitting next to each other. They still haven't said much about what Bucky had said to the P.I. Steve didn't want to push and decided to let his boyfriend come to him when he was ready to talk, and so far he wasn't. “You okay?” He had to ask.

“I guess.” He muttered, while looking out the window. “Just kind of numb right now.” Steve said nothing else to Bucky, knowing the man was wanting some quiet time, so he instead laid his hand over Bucky's and gave it a light squeeze. He got a small smile in response, and he kept it there until they landed, and then held his hand while walking to their hotel room, the quiet support worked, and Bucky held tightly onto to Steve as they lay back onto the bed.

“Thanks babe, you're the best.” He yawns out loud, and Steve just kisses his forehead while tracing the tattoo sleeve on his left arm, watching over him while he slept. His gut still churned from the other day, and would for a while. All that mattered was seeing that Bucky was safe and sound, and the bastards who did this would be put away for a long time.

*

Clint held his breath for a moment before releasing it, taking a sip of cooling coffee, while looking at the building before him. He had been hired to fix a computer problem, and from there he could look out the window to see if anything was going on, while Nat communicates in the ear piece. Did know a thing or two about computers, and hacking them, and didn't mind going undercover for this operation. The only problem was dealing with impatience, his own.

Hated seeing anyone taken advantage of, abused, any of that bullshit. It angered him on a primal level, had since childhood. His folks were great at archery, teaching him first the basics, then as time went on, more skill, and Clint had joined circus acts, showing off such skill. But the joy had run down after seeing the animals being abused, along with some other performers, and as much as it pained him to quit, having to leave dear friends behind, he had to do it for his own sanity.

Started on his education, went to school for more advance studies, having a difficult time trying to focus on one thing when he had met Nat, a spit fire for sure, didn't take any bodies bull. It started off as bantering, one thing lead to another, and there they were. Her smoky voice filled his senses, and still brought shivers and arousal every time he heard it. He nods at the security man at the front entrance, then heads for the elevators, humming along casually, then heads towards the office in question.

“I am so glad you are here. So damn busy, have at it, and when you're done, send me a message. Thanks again.” The guy shakes his hand, nods at him before leaving the room, and Clint grinned, he had the place to himself, time to get to work...

*

He spies the swarmy bastard right away, the one that's going bald and wearing a suit and tie. It made his skin crawl, stomach cramp, he hits a button, then has the camera shooting surveillance focus on him. The video would most likely be grainy, but it was something he could work with, then starts on the newer computer in front of him, taking it apart, then finds the problem. Could give a temporary fix, and would tell the guy that it would need more work, but could be used until then. He spies Brock coming into view, and chirps at Nat, who then caws, letting him know that she has the camera trained on him, then starts clicking pictures once young men come into view. Three of them, no older than thirteen, some of them showing signs of abuse with bruising, or the way they held themselves, flinching or quaking with fear. Clint hisses through his teeth, seeing red, and knows that he has to get out of there soon, or else blow his cover...

*

The guys in the locker room noticed just how quiet both Bucky and Steve were being when it came to matters other than the game, though none of them called them out on it. Feeling like it wasn't their place to do so, it could be that they were fighting, though the shared body language said differently. They just pat their back and nod at them, hoping that it was enough, and it seemed to be. They lost game three, it was hard to get the puck from the other team, and when they did, the chances weren't the best. It left the team frustrated and a little snippy after, knowing they would hear about the defending champs being on their game...

Neither Bucky or Steve went out afterward, instead they went out to eat and then went back to the hotel and crashed. The blonde holding onto the brunette, like he was the most precious thing, to his chest, heart thumping out loud. Kept petting the long silken strands, and Bucky all but purred, lips parted as soft puffs of breath ghosted across his pec, causing his nipple to tighten up.

While the touches were on the intimate level, they didn't cross the line, not into the sexual level. Sure Steve still felt desire, walking around with a semi most of the time, but felt that if Bucky wanted more then he would let him take the lead, no big deal. While his boyfriend finally drifts off to sleep, the blonde feels tears form in his blue eyes, stinging them, as they slide out. Biting his lip, fighting off a sob, chest hurting, wanting anything in the world to take away the pain of the past, and what Bucky would face in the future.

The man in his arms meant the world to him, and Steve would do almost anything to see him smile, happy, even if it meant hurting just a little. And deep down he knew that this was the man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and wondered if he could convince his boyfriend of the same thing, marriage being legal in other states, theirs heading towards that direction. Would he balk if he brought the idea of it? Being engaged, buying him a ring, seeing him wearing a tux on that fateful day, he really hoped that Bucky felt the same way about him...


	34. Getting closer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Nat receive help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my plot sucks, i have no idea what i'm talking about, but i'm trying to make it work. so please hear me out. a little short, but i went nearly a month with just one update. i see the end in sight... :( i will miss this, but don't worry, there will be justice.

Natasha is going through the day's mail when Clint walks in, carrying iced coffee and pastries from a place down the street, the red head smiles at him and reaches out for her order. “What's on today's agenda?” He asks while placing a quick peck on her cheek.

“Some guy is having trouble with his security camera and footage. Imagine that.” She smirks.

“Yes, imagine that.” He parrots back but smiles, eyes beaming at her. Someone clears their throat behind them, and Clint looks over his shoulder.

“I'm not here to watch you eye fuck each other.” Nat only rolls her eye playfully.

“As I was about to tell you, I've decided to put Coulson on the case, you can save the idiotic wise cracks and banter after these sleaze balls are in jail, do I make myself clear?” The badass in the room asks, Nick Fury really knew how to make an entrance.

“Yes sir.” A salute going with his answer.

“Smart ass. How Nat puts up with you I will never no.” And just like that he walks out and closes the door behind him.

“Someone is in a good mood.” Clint wasn't being sarcastic.

“I bribed him, you are making your famous wings tomorrow night on the grill, he's coming over, oh and pick up some beer would you, after work?”

“Sure thing, now to get to those cameras.” Wiggles his fingers and cracks his neck.

*

The plane ride back was a little bumpy due to weather, but nothing compared to what nearly happened to the team nearly two decades back. Hitting so much turbulence, it was a miracle they didn't go down, having to make an emergency landing in the early hours in the morning, in the middle of nowhere until the weather cleared enough. Why there was a usable runway so damn near a cow farm was a bit of a shock, they even heard the cattle moo to one another once it started to clear up outside, and the stories were still passed down to this day.

Bucky was asleep, head pressed to Steve's broad shoulder, and the blonde couldn't help but to smile at the spot of droll on his button up shirt, having taken off the jacket due to discomfort and nerves. Rolled up his sleeves as well, as he read to keep his mind busy. He got an email saying that they would have more help and that they were using cameras from local businesses to catch some of the footage they needed. He decided to tell his partner when they landed safely, not wanting to keep him awake.

They both knew it took time, but it still didn't make things any easier for them. But you couldn't do much better than Barton.

*

“Phil Coulson, reporting for duty.” Clint rolls his eyes skywards as Nat simply smirks at the entrance.

“Yeah, yeah. Just tell us what you got.”

“Nice to see you too, still haven't changed.” Clears his throat. “You know those tiny cameras that you ordered?” He asks.

“You mean the ones that won't be here for another few weeks?” Barton grumbled.

“Uh huh, those.” He flips open his brief case and shows several nearly undetectable cameras, causing Clint to whistle. “Think this will help speed things up?” Nat looks over Clint's shoulder and assesses them.

“Those will do.” Gives a nod.

“Good, let's get started, shall we?” It always did bring a big grin to Phil's face when it came to hunting down and catching bad guys.

“We shall.” Clint rubs his hands together and picks which one would work best for what he had in mind.

*

“You hack into any of those hotel computers yet, Nat?” Clint asks over her shoulder. She hushes him.

“In good time... Ah ha. Here we go, getting a list of clients, how many nights, just how frequent they are and how they pay. And look here, I see some similarities between some of them.”

“Lets see if I can access the camera footage...” It takes some work but then they find what they are looking for, same guy, using a different alias each time. He looks somewhat nervous, tugging at his collar, looking left and then right. Clint bared his teeth at the sight of a wedding wring.

“Looks like I am going to use my maid outfit.” Barton swings his head around.

“You don't have one.” A flush in his cheeks, he had one though.

“Not that kind, but I am good at being undercover too.” The smirk comes back. “Then we will have a little play time after, okay?”

“Sure thing...”

“Good.”

*

Phil smiles at the waitress who hands him his coffee, eyes trained on his tablet, pretending to read the news when Brock walks in. The man orders a coffee to go, when he looks away, that's when Phil places a camera on the cup, one that has adhesive, then goes back to reading. Rumlow's fingers grace the cup near the lens, but leaves, and Phil takes a deep breath. Waits several moments before finishing his drink and paying, then walks out and talks lowly.

“Anything yet?”

“Sounds like a phone ringing. Hang on...”

*

“Brock, we have a valued customer who wants the blonde to help him out, say seven tonight. Be on the lookout, I have a feeling we are being watched.” Alexander warns.

“Will do.” He crumples the cup and throws it into a trashcan and walks away without looking back.


	35. The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha goes under cover and saves three of the boys, and Nick has a meeting with Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always think of this stuff while trying to get some sleep? I made myself type this up instead of a nap, so I'm not 'forcing' shitty writing. My other story suffered through a bad chapter because of it. And I'm making myself wait until it's decent before posting it.
> 
> Steve and Bucky will return shortly.
> 
> How badass is Natasha?

It was after ten at night and while Steve and Bucky were in bed sleeping, getting ready for the home game, Natasha dresses in the hotel uniform. Already hacked into the system with her photo and I. D. and she had enough time to mess with the clothes, making sure that they fit, a little help from Pepper. Clint gave her a look, and she smiled at him, unabashed by the pure lust and pride in his eyes, and grabbed his ass, making Phil and Nick groan in disgust. She wasn't sorry for the display, she knew how to lay low when needed, but she loved to make Hawkeye blush.

“You ready to go babe?” He asks her, putting a camera by her name tag, tapping the mic to make sure it had a live feed.

“Yeah, time's running out, it's now or never.” They all had the plan ready, and were about to go to their spots. “Sure it's a good idea Fury?” Natalia always worried over him, he was like a father figure to her, and she wanted him nowhere unguarded, especially near Alexander Pierce.

“It's about time we caught up, just because of the investigation does not mean I get to cancel, it would draw suspicion. Now go, all of you.”

*

“Never seen you before, Red.” The shift supervisor looked her over, a lady into her late forties, early fifties maybe, head of hair already gray and in a bun. She was tough but fair, someone Natasha could learn to respect, and if her life were normal, someone she'd love to work for.

“Just transferred here today.” Gave her a story about how her mom moved here from mother Russia for a brighter future. Some of her sadness was real, but didn't want to lay it on too thick, the other lady just nods and says that her father was from Poland.

“Alright ladies here are the rooms where the guests are out and requested some things...” Natasha took out a pad and pen and acted as if she was writing down the room numbers, but instead wrote down who she thought should be removed first.

* 

Clint got onto the roof of a building nearby, close enough to see, but far enough to where he would go pretty much undetected, and waited for a sign of activity.

He could hear the conversation come to and end, and the sound of equipment being moved, and focused on drowning out the sounds of traffic and every day city noise.

*

Phil was in his usual suit, and gave a nod to Nick as he walked to the car where he would me Pierce and waited inside an SUV for when Nat was ready for movement.

*

Natasha took a deep breath and knocked on the door, pretending not to give herself away when she heard a boy's frightened sounds from the other side. Used the key card and walked in, and had to cover her mouth with her hand to combat the smell and fight down rising vomit. A boy, no more than ten sat huddled near the bed, tears in his eyes, a mark already forming on his eye, and his wrist didn't look right. But what was more, he looked like he was European, and it made her heart break. She spoke quietly in Russian and was taken aback when the boy answered. Asking what she was doing there, and she told him that she was there to save him and take care of him. To pretend that she was his mother, and that he would not have to worry about anyone not believing them. Moved the sheet to give him some room to hide, though when they left he would be out in the open while the other two would remain hidden.

The second boy was found in the same condition, if not worse, and the boy commented on it in Russian, saying how sad it was, that he didn't deserve it. Natasha had a feeling that the first boy she rescued had known about prostitution and human trafficking from an early age, and somehow was more accustomed to it than this one. Natasha gathered him up, washed him and put a robe over his clothes promising he would be changed into clean clothes soon.

Next was the thirteen year old, who was waiting by the door with a crowbar, how he had gotten it was a bit of a surprise, but she grabbed it before his swing could connect. He didn't trust her, but the ten year old spoke broken English telling him that they were related and that he should come with them, that the man was on his way. Natasha had to visit two more rooms with out drawing too much suspicion, and then headed towards the elevator and had the blonde boy come out into the open. He had told her to hide the other boys and knew where the secret exit was.

They managed to get out without too much hassle, breathing in relief when Phil pulls up and puts them into the vehicle. “Now, hospital to make sure you're all not too sick.” They all begun to shake. “Clinic then, I'll call up Bruce, he's nice and on your side. He will do x-rays and all that is needed there. It will be him, Sam and Pepper. Nobody else, and then we will notify your families and go from there.” They all nod, still shivering under the scrutiny of both Phil and Natasha. They nod at each other and then Coulson is off while Nat heads towards Clint.

*

Sure enough the youngest has a broken wrist that looks like to be at least a week old, and it makes Bruce grimace, but he sets it the best he can and the boy shakes off most of the meds, and the doctor gets it, he does, worrying that the pain.

“I'm used to pain.” His thick accent made Bruce and Pepper turn their head and look at one another.

“Where's your mom?”

“Left in an alley somewhere.” The doctor hangs his head and fight down the anguish.

“Your father?”

“Mom doesn't know where I come from, but the man in her life left.” Gives a shrug.

“Well Nat will watch over you until she figures things out.” Pepper tells him and he nods, cries out softly at the pain, but stays still enough for Bruce to set it. Pepper has tears in her own eyes as do the other boys and Sam. Bruce nearly Hulks out and the youngest boy grins at him through the pain.

*

Brock Rumlow sneaks up on Natasha, and grins into the camera, knowing full well that he's seen, a lady who spies him gives him a frightened look and hurries her steps. To her he just looks like he is smiling into Natasha's breasts. “Hello there Clint, miss me?” He asks, then grabs Nat in a choke hold, while the red head could defend herself most of the time, Rumlow was ruthless and trained a little differently than the widow was. She fought him anyway, and grunted in pain when he jabs her ribs, twists her wrists, then presses on her pressure points. “You're call Hawkeye.”

A whoosh comes in, an arrow landing into his shoulder. “Really, that all you got?” Another lands in his neck. “Gonna take more than that to knock me down.” Then next one hits his thigh, and it was leaden with a strong tranq. His vision gets blurry, and Natasha manages to knock him down to the pavement. “This isn't over yet...” He's awake, but he can't move, like the nerves in his body just quit on him.

*

Clint looks her over, but she assures him that he's okay while they go to the clinic. She was still worried about Nick Fury even though she knew he would most likely walk away unarmed. When they arrived, Bruce was running some tests on the boys, knowing they would need a full work up, but was doing the best that he could with what he had. The parents were called, two of the boys ended up having a tearful reunion. They weren't expecting a good call in the middle of the night, and told the boys not to be sorry, that they weren't at fault. They would contact the police soon and get more tests, but for now they would go home and talk. There were many thanks, and promised to let them know how things went.

*

“Hello Pierce. It's been a while.” He holds out his hand, a smile instead of a grimace, as the other man takes it for a second. How the man did the things he did, Nick would never know...


	36. a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury corners Pierce, while Steve wakes up to some shocking news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to a close... And it makes me sad. I think I have at least a few more chapters in me, and I may visit this AU every now and then, I'd miss it too much if I didn't.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, for they are mine and mine alone.

Alexander sits in the back seat dressed in a suit, hair combed back, shoes shining, and has the usual confident grin, it makes Nick want to roll his eye so far back that he would be able to see his brain. “You know Pierce, I used to look up to you, thought all those things people said about you were false. They were just jealous of the prestige you earned.” Leans forward and sighs, hands folded in his lap.

“I worked hard to get where I am today. Just as you have.” Gives one of those grins.

“Then I heard it from people I know and trust, so I did what I do best. Follow the lead.” That gets his attention. “And I have to say, I'm truly disturbed at just how far this goes back. What you did, what you are still doing, is the most appalling thing I have the displeasure of knowing and finding out. Shall we begin?” He opens the brief case next to him, full of photos, documents from the courts, police stations, and lawyers.

“Where did you get those? Those are not for the public.” Nerves starting to show.

“Oh, I have my ways. Either you do the right thing, turn your sorry ass in, shut down this disgusting operation, or the whole public will know the man you truly are. I will give you until dawn, and this is just the tip of the iceberg. And don't bother sending your goons after me, I will shoot and not bother asking questions.” Pierce grabs his wrist just as he goes to open the door.

“You have no idea what you have started, you'll be sorry. I know so many things about all of you...” Tightens his grip.

“You'll be sorry if you don't let go of me right this moment.” Gives him the 'I ain't fucking with you' look. Pierce lets go and sinks back into the seat, bringing his hand to his chin, biting angrily at his lip. “You know how to contact me. Remember, I know what you did, and so help me, everyone else will too.” Opens the door, glares at him, before slamming it and walking to his armored car, he wasn't going to take any chances.

*

Bucky turns over and nuzzles into the pillow with a soft sigh, easily sleeping through the storm that ravaged the area just a couple of hours ago. Steve on the other hand, woke up from the lashing hail and thunderous booms shaking the ground. It was pitch dark save for the streaks of lighting that lit up the sky, and for the most part he learned how to deal with his anxiety that came from the weather. This time it was something else that kept his mind busy.

He had gotten word that Clint and the team had met up with Pierce and Rumlow, giving them so much time to turn themselves in or else they would out them. Steve worried over how Bucky would take the news, about having to face them in court if it would indeed head that far, having to tell his story, the lawyers victim blaming him and others. The press, just all of the shit that went with putting someone away for good.

He knew deep down that Barnes was strong, sure he was more silent now then he was in his childhood. But the sweet guy was in there somewhere, it made him stand out, had Steve falling in love with him. He couldn't imagine his life without Bucky in it. Deciding to lay for a few more minutes next to his best friend and lover before finally getting up, dragging his finger tips along the tattoos along the left arm, up to the shoulder, before wiping strands of hair from the man's sleeping face. Kissing him gently on the cheek, arm wrapping around the sleep warm torso, allowing his own breathing to ease as he felt the man's chest moving gently.

When his bladder would not wait another moment, the blond gets up to go to the bathroom, patting Sly on the head who lay at the foot of the bed on Bucky's side. Washing up after he finishes, stumbling into the kitchen to make coffee since going back to sleep was out of the question now. It shouldn't mess with his sleep schedule all that much anyway. Takes out a cup of yogurt to snack on, just light enough to settle his stomach without making it feel too heavy.

After he finishes it, pouring himself a cup of coffee, he makes his way to the living room to turn on the television. Steve wishes that NHL 2night was still on ESPN, he missed that show with John and Barry. But there was always the NHL network to see how the other teams did last night. Sips of the hot drink and sighs, after catching up with the scores he flips through the channels, stopping on one of the local stations.

Breaking news flashes across the screen, any other time he wouldn't pay half attention but something in Steve's gut told him to watch this time...

A man comes into view in the news room, looking awake for this time of night/early morning. At the bottom a headline appears: "Shocking death of Alexander Pierce" Steve feels his stomach drop from underneath him. "We are getting word that Mr. Pierce has died from a self inflicted gun shot wound to the head, not much else is known to us at this time. Again Alexander Pierce dead of an apparent gun shot wound to the head. More news ahead when we get more information."

No longer than half hour later, the same news caster has more to share as a reporter is speaking on the phone. "Do you know whom found the body?"

"Mr. Pierce's cleaning lady was staying in one of the guest rooms when she hears something. The walls are pretty sound proof, and she was shocked to find him unresponsive in the kitchen. It was her that called the ambulance, he was pronounced dead at the scene." The rest of the words are a blur as Steve stares at the screen, feeling his heart pound, like it was about to burst in his chest. One of the main ones behind it was dead, when cornered he got scared and took it upon himself to end his life than to admit to what he had done. Could this be a step in getting the rest of them?...


	37. I'd be Lost Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky receives some news before game night...
> 
> P.S. This is going to be part one of a series. Hope it is okay.... so much for writers block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking one more chapter before cleaning this one up. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging. There's the conclusion of the playoffs... hockey awards ceramony, justice and Steve meeting the rest of Bucky's family. The hard part is writing it down. oh and some spice in the bedroom too...  
> expect random thoughts at the end of each chapter. Some dirtier than others. With that said I will leave you to it.  
> If you see any mstakes just let me know.

Steve waits for Bucky to wake on his own before dropping the news. Phil sent a text telling them that they are currently working on a search and arrest warrants on both Rumlow and others. It made him queasy in the sense that Bucky would have to choose when to comment on it. Only time before the media came out of the woodwork. They also had a game to focus on later that night.

Bucky gets up a little after seven, hair plastered to the side of his head. The brunet yawns while stretching, looking at Steve through squinted eyes. "You are up early." Pajama pants hang low on his hips causing his tatoo to play peekaboo.

"Couldn't sleep." Holds out his hand and his boyfriend takes the hint and sits down. "I have some news for you."

"Okay. What is it?" Bucky asks, eyes shrewd

"We got some news about the guys behind trafficking the kids. The team that we hired followed a lead. They managed to save three boys last night. Nick Fury went to Pierce telling him they had proof about it all." Lets that sink in before he continues. "I got up early after the storm. Didn't want to wake you so decided to get up instead. Ate something and turned on the news."

Bucky's heart begins to pound. "What is it Steve? Just tell me."

"The maid found Pierce dead after he comitted suicide."

Barnes felt his eyes widen. "He's gone?" Voice small, not unlike that of a child.

"Yes, but there is more." Watches as the other man's throat work as he tries to swallow. "They are working to get warrants on the rest of them."

"So you are saying," Bucky licks his lips, "is that they found enough on them to have a case and put them away?" 

Steve nods, grabbing the other mans hand, and looked him dead in the eyes. "More than enough Buck." Steve watches as several emotions expose themselves in his lover's gaze. "You alright babe?"

"I honestly don't know anymore," Bucky shrugs sadly. No one would be shocked by this considering what had gone down in the past twenty four hours. Right now a resounding numbness is most prominent. The man constantly trying to feel nothing but apathy to keep himself sane. Or else bitter hatred, resentment and profound soundness lay there. And it threatens to swallow him whole.

*  
The coach gives Bucky some space, letting him skirt the media, saying that he will come forward when he is ready. It was about hockey for now. It makes him feel a little selfish, even though it is true, the game being not an hour away. Most of the guys ethier know themselves or their family knows. None of them bring it up, instead they try to cheer him up with lewd jokes. It works, for now...

*

The guys on the opposing team are not so forgiving. Flirting at him, giving sly smiles and winking at him. The ref standing near by gives a sour expression, and one of linesmen who has a daughter reins one in and tells him if he doesn't quit then he is going to do something about it himself. It earns a sneer but them man does not give him the satisfaction of earning another response from him.

Their coach says nothing about it even though the ref gives a sour look and one of the linesmen tells him that he better shut up... His daughter went through the same thing. The guy just tells him to tell the young woman he said hi. It takes all three of them to hold him back. The prick just laughs.

The coach decides not to tempt fate and let them back on the ice when Steve goes for his shift. Instead banking on the idea that if they were down late in the game, they would find a way to have Steve lose his focus and take a bad penalty.

Bucky's leg is bouncing up and down at a rapid pace. Steve notices and places his hand palm down to let it rest there. Adds a shoulder bump for when the camera pans on them. It earns him a desperate look, causing him to swallow past the lump now lodged in his throat.

Just when things seem to settle down some goon eggs on the defensive coach who only gives him a muderous glare, causing the bench to crack up.

"Wasting your breath cause he is never going to crack. Tell your mom to call me though." The Swede grins at the man. "She can't get enough of my special meat balls." His good friend makes a face.

"I don't need a visual there pal."

*

The team is up by a goal when the second intermission comes up. The coach gives Steve a look and tells him to take Bucky to the trainer's room. The blond gives him a funny look, but does not get any eye contact back. Even stranger, the room is empty, but he closes the door behind them anyway.

Bucky is on him like a shot, mouthing at the beard along Steve's jaw, up to his lush mouth, hot and coaxing. All logical reasoning flies out the window, and all he needs is there in gray eyes.

So Steve nudges the brunet to the table, all while Bucky works at the fastening on his hockey shorts. Steve on the other hand makes quick work on Bucky's causing a starled mewl once the cup and jock strap give way. The hard leaking cock flaps against his clothed belly, red and throbbing.

"Please Steve, need you inside of me.." Bucky whimpers, biting his lip.

"Are you sure, baby?" He asks.

"Very sure," Bucky replies. They have a limited time table to work with. And Steve can not deny the man he so desperatly loves.

He looks around for something to ease the way, and picks up a bottle that can easily be used and not irritate their intimate skin. Steve has Bucky bend over the examining table, palming the ass, then coats his fingers. Gently fingerng the rim, waiting for the right response which comes in the form of a shuddering sigh. Slips in the finger slowly, biting his lip as the brunet's muscles clench down.

"Hold on a second babe," Steve gets his own shorts undone, relieving his trobbing erection, slicking it up before returning to his previous job. 

"More, I can take it..." Whimpering when a second finger joins the first, pumping in and out, then scissoring the ring of muscles. "Yeah, just like that."

Steve feels hot and cold all over, knowing that they coulld get caught but not really caring.

He pumps his fingers rapidly, crooking them and causes Bucky to bite out a strangled curse. The brunet reaches back to palm Steve's hard on, trying hard to bring him closer. When the broad head breaches the tight ring of muscles they both groan.  


Now is not the time for slow and sweet. It was a race to the finish for both, though Steve just hopes that Bucky gets there first. Bottoms out with a slap of hips, the luscious ass before him giving a bounce.

"Fuck Bucky..." Steve breathes through his nose, before sliding back and thrusting hard enough for the brunet to skid on the leather table.

"Yes!" Bucky breathes. "Hard... fast. Give it to me good." Mewls once more as Steve fists his jersey and fucks into him with harsh thrusts and drags. His insides ignite, and he moans in pleasure, even bouncing back on Steve's cock.

"God, yeah!" Steve manages to grunt out. His trim hairs springing with every slap of skin, and he swears he pulses pre-cum at the sight. "Spread your ass. Let me see you baby," the blond breathes out.  
Bucky does as he's told, his erection sticking to the paper laid out on the table. He starts chanting pleas under his breath as his orgasm rapidly approaches.

Steve rips the jersey, raising it out of the way unless his lover should happen to blow his load on it. He slaps Bucky's right cheek who then stiffens and wails out. Face scrunched as he cums violently, his release being all but forced out. The man never stood a chance.

Steve not only feels the tight clamp, but watches as his lover's hole squeeze him. Suddenly he starts to pump his cum deep, painting the inner walls with spurts of thick pearly ropes. Then watches as he pulls out just enough to drip on the tip of his spent cock. 

Bucky sobs then, finally breaking after all the numbness. Steve wraps his arms around him, wondering if he had done the right thing...  
*  
Although his face is red from the crying, Bucky tells Steve to go out for the start of the third period. "I'm fine. Just got carried away, tell Coach I will be out in a few moments."

Steve hesitates causing the brunet to draw him close for a kiss. "Its fine. I would let you know otherwise. Would be strange if both of us didn't show up. Now go," he takes a deep breath and takes a step back. Already fighting fresh tears, all due to his boyfriend looking lost.

"Okay. But I want to see you out there no later than six minutes into game," as he is speaking the team heads out into the hallway leading to the ice.

"Got it," giving him a look. Steve huffs out a breath but then turns and leaves, looking back once before walking through the door.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, on mobile no less, i lost like two pages when it froze, so if i repeat anything or if it seems out of place i apologize. it was when one of the opposing guys was being a jerk. i don't condone that kind of behavior but am well aware of it being out there. there is just things you need to stfu about, this being one of them.


	38. Anything is possible With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team moves on, but can Steve and Bucky do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ending it here for part one. Hope to start part two soon.
> 
> P. S. Just because my team lost in the first round (again) doesn't mean these guys have to. I won't 'cheat' on my team though. I am loyal to a fault. Oh and my football team may return to L.A. so thanks for letting us borrow them. Super Bowl was nice though. Waino out for 9-12 months with an Achillies injury. Poor Adam gets the season ending ones. Go birds.

Bucky returs to the bench five minutes into the third period with a fresh jersey. He also cleaned his pads as well, though he still has a slight smell of sex and sweat clinging to him. While not over powering, if you were looking for it then it is hard to ignore.

"You alright there bud," the head coach asks and gets a nod. "Good, we need you back out there, they are coming in tough, you go out with the next shift, that way I can cycle you to your usual line." As soon as he say that the other team gets a break away causing the coach to hiss, "Fuck!" as the other team scores. The score is now tied. The bench grumbles, focus now razor sharp. Bucky gets a scoring chance his first shift back, he breaks his stick out of frustration due to a crosscheck not being called. Ollie just rubs a gloved fist over his helmet before he jumps over the boards. It takes ten seconds into his shift before the shit hits the fan.

He gets hit near the boards, nearly braining himself. Of course the short tempered red head comes back up swinging, hitting the accused with a mean left hook, guys on the bench all mutter "ooh." The crowd of course eats it up, making it hard to hear your own thoughts.

They both get five for fighting, and of course the ref gives Ollie an extra penalty for instigating, but it is off set by charging penalty. The opposing team scores on the four on four.

"Fuck me!" Mutters the head coach.

"Get your head out of your asses and help your goalie. For fuck sake, prevent them screening him," he barks. The bench sits up straighter at the defensive coach's words. He may not speak often, but when he did, you better listen up.

They pull the goalie with a little over a minute left and do the impossible. They score to tie up the game, Ollie getting the goal, a feral smile on his face as he goads the other team.

*

"What the fuck was that? Were you even trying?" The defensive coach yells, the pent up frustration written on his face. "If we aren't careful we are going to repeat last year, and the year before that," he growls. "About to get a good man fired, one who doesn't deserve it. You don't like me? Fine. Can't respect me, okay. But what about each other, hell even yourself?"

The players sit, frozen. In shock, the words sending shards of ice through them. They may have just tied the game, but they were on their heels.

"How about the fans, huh? The general manager, the owners, the group of guys who stayed up and lost sleep, doing their job just so you could have one here."

No one says anything as the man standing near the white board stares them down. "Now, listen to the game plan, and play like you deserve to be here, like you want to be here."

*

They somehow win in the second overtime period, Ollie scoring his second goal of the night. The fans erupt just ad the goal horn sounds, red light flashing behind the shamed goalie. He has a relieved yet happy smile on his face as the team dog piles on him. He gets a few stinky mits to the face so he bites in retaliation. There is excited chatter and whoops. Steve bringing him close to hug him, leaning close to say something in his ear. "I'm proud of you."

Many wanted him gone after last year about this time, but Steve knew better.

"Thanks man," Ollie's grin wobbles. The broadcaster waves him over, and he skates over with flourish, pretending to pass out near the boards. Bucky rolls his eyes at the anticts.

He nudges Steve, all but hip checking him into the wall, the captain has to regain his footing in ice skates. Not an easy task. "Ass."

"So you say," Bucky grins. Blushing as Steve steals a kiss, the media looking on with smiles on their faces. All well with with the series now over.

*

Steve scratches his beard, nerves showing as he speaks with the reporters. Knowing that it's only going to get more crazy in the next round.

The GM comes by, showing support for them all, but mainly to see if the national media stick by the words and do not cross the boundry by asking Bucky questions before he is ready to answer them.

In fact the brunet made an appointment with his therapist and will be seeing him the following day. Hangover be damned. They do go out for drinks, not going crazy, then head for home. The boys having fun by calling grandpas as they head for the door, holding hands.

"They need new material, I have heard that one before," Steve mutters, in good spirits.

*

Bucky is sitting at the kitchen table, chair pulled back as he works on getting his shirt unbutoned. Gives a startled grunt when Steve lands in his lap, nuzzling his throat.

The tables have suddenly turned, as Steve rocks his hips, erection felt through layers of clothing. "Off. Get them off," Steve moans out, fist in Bucky's hair. He laps at the stubble underneath the jaw, as it prickles against his slick tongue.

So Barnes starts to undo the tie, shrugging out of the suit jacket while Steve fumbles for the belt and fly. Once accomplished, palms the now interested flesh. Crushes his mouth to Bucky's and taste the liquor there, tongue sleek and seeking.

Bucky cups the back of his boyfriend's neck, while the other hand rests on the thundering heartbeat. Moans a bit as the blond nips the tender bottom lip. Steve is different tonight, more desperate.

"Steve?" Bucky asks as the blond shudders against him.

"Don't leave me," the man begs.

"Where is this coming from? I am not going to leave you," Buck assures him with a soft kiss. The air is thick with doubt, as gray eyes meet blue ones.

"Things have changed in the past few days..." Steve begins to say.

"Nothing has changed about the way I feel about you. Where is this coming from?" He is patient, waiting for the other man to answer him.

"You could do so much better..."

 

"No, I can't. That's just not possible babe. If anything, you could do better than me. Considering how damaged I am," he reminds him, suhsing him with a press of his finger to the other's lips. "Babe, I have when through a ton of shit, all of us have. I have a talk with the media coming up, my therapist session. After I run some things by him, I want us to talk, and then the other guys. Clint and Phil. See what can't be said just yet, and what I need to say," rubs his hands up and down Steve's arms.

"I love you Buck," his voice wobbles.

"I love you too Steve. We can still make love if you want," gives a playful smile. Gets a hungry kiss in answer. His cock fills with blood and starts to lift, while Steve is still with the program, leaking through his underwear, gasping once he is being caressed.

Bucky bites his lip as his lover opens himself up, slowly. Getting up to lean over the table, bending over to show him a better view. The brunet buries his face into the balls, licking a stripe up to the rosy hole, flicking it between scissoring fingers. Hears the startled grunt, and slurps around the fingers as they draw out. "Yes!" Steve hisses out between his teeth. Bows his head as the heavy erection throbs and pulses out pre-cum. Bucky catches a bead on the tip of his tongue before going back to the pucker.

Sex is now in the air, along with the wet sounds of Bucky opening Steve up, mixing with moans of pleasure. After a well placed spit, the blond starts to beg, holding himself open.

"You are so gorgeous sweetheart. Look at you, all laid out for me. That hole, so tight and hot. How do you want me?"

Steve whimpers at the dirty talk. "I wanna ride you."

The lube is out, the brunet slicks up digits, rubbing warmth into it. Teases the winking pucker, bites his plush bottom lip as the muscles work to entice him. Going slow to savor the moment, both moaning as two fingers sink in to the knuckle. Twisting it, searching for the prostate... "Ah fuck," Steve breathes out.

Bucky adds another finger while the blond bounces back on it. "Please... I need you." 

After a decent amount of lube is applied to the leaking erection, Steve straddles his lover and sinks down slowly, expecting the burn. Moans softly once Bucky is deep as he possibly can. Waits a few beats before circling his hips, feels the thighs under him tense. "Damn baby," Bucky purrs out.

It causes Rogers' stomach to flutter, loving the way the brunet's voice is slightly strained from want and sex. A moaning rasp that is full of wonder.

"James," is all he can get out. Calling out his given name just as he pulses suddenly, spilling along Bucky's abs. Too caught up to be embarrassed, gasping, clutching his boyfriend's shoulders.

Bucky understands, holding him througout the aftershocks. Waiting until Steve comes to before gazing into soft blue eyes. "Yes," he whimpers. Sighing out loud as Bucky thrusts inside before pulling out and spilling hot and thick along his ass and lower back.

Bucky shudders through out, Steve crooning at him, calling beautiful and rare. They both cry, holding on tightly to one another. For with each other, they can face just about anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story so far.  
> sorry for the flub ups.  
> still doing this on mobile...

**Author's Note:**

> I adore hockey, have been a fan of it for a decade and a half now. I hope I don't over saturate it.


End file.
